


Minha talentosa família

by daisyfurt



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Fluff, Romance, Talent Shows
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyfurt/pseuds/daisyfurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rindy takes home a note on a presentation at your school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH, or write well (sorry for that). But since I saw Cate dancing and singing on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" my heart fell in love and decided to write something. So sorry for writing a story in my first language.
> 
> \- I have considered Carol's single surname in history: Ross.
> 
> \- Enjoy.

**MINHA TALENTOSA FAMÍLIA**

 

Carol encarava o bilhete que Rindy tinha trazido após ter chegado da escola. _“Noite das profissões: o talento secreto de meus pais”_ era o que estava escrito em letras cursivas com alguns desenhos  espalhados sobre um papel amarelo.

“Quando você recebeu isto, querida?” – Carol levantou o olhar para ver Rindy tirar seus sapatos. A menina estava sentada sobre o tapete da sala.

“Hoje mamãe” – a menina disse simplesmente.

Carol soltou um suspiro e olhou para Therese que estava sentada no sofá balançando animadamente seus pés. Os olhos verdes a encaravam com um ar de diversão.

“Quando busquei Rindy hoje a professora dela havia dito que é um evento cultural. É bom para os pais dos alunos interagirem com os outros pais” – Therese falou calmamente. Carol voltou a suspirar. – “O que foi? É algo que toda escola faz”

“Eu sei, mas não é como se toda escola tivesse um _evento cultural_ onde os pais tem que apresentar um show” – Carol largou o convite sobre a mesa de jantar e foi até Rindy para ajudar a menina terminar de retirar seu uniforme.

“Não é um show, só fazer alguma coisa divertida e falarmos sobre nossas profissões” – Therese rebateu sorrindo.

“Um show de talentos é ainda um show, meu amor” – Carol soou sarcasticamente de propósito. Therese com um sorriso sensual fez Carol ler o que se passava em sua mente.

“Eu sei que tenho diversos talentos...” – Carol disse para Therese – “Mas você terá que perguntar ao seu pai se ele terá um tempo livre no dia da apresentação, querida” – Carol começou a dobrar as roupas de Rindy que estava agora livre de seu uniforme escolar.

“Mas não vou levar o papai” – Rindy disse antes de correr até Therese pulando no colo da mulher – “Eu disse aos meus amigos que você e Therese irão se apresentar”

Carol e Therese olharam alarmadas para Rindy. A menina tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

“Você o que?!” – Therese e Carol perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Rindy! Você só havia me dito se eu gostaria de participar quando busquei você hoje! Não disse nada sobre seus amigos” – Therese que antes estava orgulhosa de si por ver Carol em uma situação desconfortável sobre a apresentação na escola viu o jogo virar contra ela.

“Ah, eu vejo...” – Carol sorriu notando o embaraço de Therese. – “Pequena, vá tomar seu banho para irmos jantar. Depois conversamos sobre a apresentação”

“Sim, mamãe” – Rindy escorregou do colo de Therese e correu pelo corredor do apartamento.

Carol esperou ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechar para encarar Therese que a olhava de maneira desconfiada.

“O que?” – questiona Therese ao notar o sorriso maroto da loira que caminhava até ela.

“Você provavelmente não tinha pensado em todos os amiguinhos de Rindy. Eu também aposto que não pensou nos pais desses amiguinhos assistindo as _duas mães_ em uma apresentação de talentos numa sexta-feira à tarde”

Carol sentou no colo de Therese. Os olhos verdes vasculharam o apartamento tentando ao máximo disfarçar o recente nervosismo que surgiu. Ela não tinha pensado na consequência. Todos os pais encarando Carol e ela em um palco. Os pensamentos sórdidos, preconceituosos e todos os cochichos cruéis na plateia.

“Ei” – Carol chamou sua atenção – “Olhe para mim, não pense besteiras”

“Carol, é muita exposição” – Therese desviou o olhar outra vez, mas Carol segurou seu rosto fazendo os olhos verdes olharem para seus olhos cinzentos. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

“Bobagem” – Carol simplesmente disse. – “Meu amor, nós duas participamos da reunião de pais e professores, pelo amor de Deus. Todos os pais da escola de Rindy sabem que sou separada, que Harge mora em Nova Jersey e que você busca nossa filha todos os dias ao voltar do trabalho”

“Todos os dias não, todas segundas-feiras, quartas-”

“Você entendeu meu ponto”

“Desculpa” – Therese suspirou. Carol deu um beijo em sua testa antes aproximar a cabeça de sua amada perto do seu coração.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. O barulho dos carros vindos de fora do apartamento e o som do chuveiro ligado com Rindy às vezes conversando em voz alta com seus brinquedos fizeram Therese relaxar. Mas nenhum som era comparado com o som da respiração e as batidas do coração de Carol.

“Preciso confessar algo”

“Hmmm” – resmungou Carol afagando os cabelos de Therese com a mão e descansando seu queixo sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

“Quando eu sai do Times hoje para buscar Rindy na escola eu tinha tido um dia terrível!” – Therese abraçou mais forte a cintura de Carol – “Final dos prazos e nada funcionava, eu estava me sentindo completamente esgotada...”

“Minha pobre menina” – Carol deu um beijo sobre os cabelos morenos.

“Fiquei esperando na calçada, junto com outros pais... e as vozes entediadas deles me deixavam tão irritada que eu poderia ter mandado eles se calarem a qualquer instante! Mas quando Rindy veio até mim correndo... ela estava tão eufórica contando sobre o dia de pais e filhos.”

Therese pausou como se tivesse tentando lembrar-se de todos os detalhes do ocorrido.

“Ela agarrou em minha perna” – e Therese apertou um pouco a cintura de Carol para dar ênfase na sua fala.

“E ela disse ‘mãe, quero que você leve sua câmera e diga sobre todos os lugares do mundo que você já explorou!’”

Carol abaixou seu olhar e pode ver o enorme sorriso que havia se formado nos lábios de Therese.

“Ela não tinha perguntado ou pedido para eu participar. Ela simplesmente disse que me queria lá, junto com você. Ah, Carol... ao ouvir isso todo o peso do cansaço do meu maldito dia tinha sumido”  - Therese levantou sua cabeça para olhar para Carol.

“Eu não havia pensado em pais, nos amigos dela, nas fofocas. Somente disse sim para Rindy porque eu queria estar lá por ela”

Carol viu nos olhos verdes de Therese um brilho diferente do que normalmente existia em seu olhar. Um brilho de felicidade e completa fidelidade que somente existe nos olhos de uma pessoa faria de tudo por sua família.

“Eu tenho absoluta certeza que Rindy não teria pensado outra coisa meu amor...” – Carol sorriu antes de despejar um beijo quente e amoroso nos lábios de sua amada Therese. – “Meu anjo... estamos com um grande problema!” – Carol riu entre beijos.

Therese começou a salpicar beijos no rosto, descendo para o pescoço de Carol.

“Vamos pensar em algo! Somos uma boa dupla” – Therese dá uma pequena mordida  no ombro direito coberto por uma blusa preta que Carol usava.

“Ah, sim...” – Carol se afastou um pouco para Therese olhar para ela – “Preciso pensar em como demonstrar meus talentos artísticos” – Carol gesticulou algo com as mãos como se fizesse um truque de mágica.

Therese deu um sorriso.

“Você tem mãos hábeis, poderia tocar alguma música”

“Não, não. A pianista da família é você, meu anjo” – Carol deu um beijo no nariz de Therese antes de se levantar. – “Mas bem que poderíamos conversar mais tarde sobre o que eu poderia tocar com minhas mãos hábeis”

Carol deu uma piscadela. Therese riu mostrando suas covinhas para depois dar um tapa no bumbum de Carol.

“Os talentosos dedos da senhora Ross”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A música que Carol acompanha cantando é de uma banda folk australiana chamada “The Seekers”, eu simplesmente amo! (e imagino que Cate deva gostar também, pois é uma banda australiana... e os australianos adoram os australianos, enfim)  
> \- Aconselho ouvir a canção em questão! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4ZipKdI1sY  
> \- É uma história moderna, desculpe por não avisar antes... (ainda preciso aprender a mexer nesse site)  
> \- A história é em português (desculpe por isso), mas toda avaliação e sugestão são sempre bem vindas! Então  
> \- Enjoy.

Era uma tarde de sábado atipicamente quente em pleno outono. Nova Iorque não é uma cidade que zela pela tranquilidade em suas ruas durante o final de semana, pelo contrário. O mundo estava fervilhando entre as principais avenidas que estavam quase entupidas de pessoas vindas de todos os lugares. Se você decidir morar na cidade que nunca dorme, mais especificamente em Manhantam, e quiser sossego, existem ainda ruas tranquilas em meio ao caos. Mas sem dúvidas a avenida Madison não era o lugar perfeito, isso foi levado em consideração na escolha de um lugar para se chamar de lar.

O silêncio geralmente reinava nos corredores do prédio localizado na W 87th St durante todos os dias da semana. Nenhum morador atrevia-se em incomodar seu vizinho com barulhos estranhos, o tráfego de veículos na rua era mínimo, um paraíso pacífico entre as nervosas ruas nas redondezas. Porém, naquele sábado em especial, no apartamento localizado ao final do corredor do oitavo andar, a rotina silenciosa dos finais de semana foi quebrada. O som era fraco, mas era possível distinguir que se tratava de uma música do estilo anos 70 que era acompanhada por uma voz feminina que oscilava entre a afinação e risadas.

_~ Like a drum my heart was beating,_

_and your kiss was sweet as wine~_

O som de uma risada alta e estridente veio na sequência.

_~ But the joys of love are fleeting,_

_for Pierrot and Columbine~_

 

“Ok, para mim já deu!” – a música diminuiu o volume - “Vocês darão o beijo de despedida dos amantes no final? Se sim, juro que não perco por nada!”

Abby estava nas redondezas e decidiu fazer uma visita. Geralmente ela não avisava, simplesmente aparecia com uma garrafa de vinho após uma rápida ligação para Carol, só para confirmar se as moradoras do apartamento não estavam em um momento “não perturbe”.

“Não sua idiota, é uma apresentação para um público extremamente exigente. Garotos e garotas com oito anos de idade” – Carol estava sentada em sua poltrona próximo as amplas janelas da sala. Ela toma um pouco do vinho que Abby havia servido minutos atrás.

“Ah, aposto cem dólares que os pais dessas crianças estarão fantasiando coisas obscenas enquanto vocês duas cantam feito idiotas uma música idiota do The Seekers” – Abby diz levantando uma sobrancelha.

“E aposto também mais cinquenta dólares que os meninos de oito anos estarão ansiosos para ver as mães sensuais de sua coleguinha de escola darem um belo e molhado beijo”

“Abby!” – Carol retruca – “Não fale isso, ok? É muito feio... The Seekers é uma ótima banda”

Carol dá um sorriso debochado enquanto Abby soltava uma risada.

“Precisamos de mais vinho!” – Abby se levanta do sofá e caminha para agarrar a garrafa de Chianti sobre a mesa de centro – “Pena que Therese não está aqui para apreciar as coisas boas da vida: um bom vinho italiano e sua mulher cantando uma canção folk numa tarde de sábado!”

Abby caminha até Carol que estende sua taça para que completasse com mais vinho.

“Onde ela está?” – pergunta Abby que agora completa sua própria taça.

“Ela teve que resolver alguns problemas no jornal” – Carol diz antes de tomar seu vinho. Ela apoiou suas pernas sobre os braços da poltrona para assim poder balançar seus pés livremente.

“Você tinha que ter visto a felicidade de Therese ao ouvir Rindy dizer que ela e eu participaremos de um evento na escola. Ela estava tão feliz, mas tão assustada com a exposição”

“É a personalidade dela” – Abby voltou a se sentar no sofá – “Therese ao mesmo tempo em que é cheia de coragem é extremamente receosa. Feito um gato desconfiado”

“Um gato que adoro afagar e proteger em meus braços” – Carol sorri para si – “Ela tem sido uma companheira maravilhosa, você sabe. Para Rindy e eu.”

“Eu sei, sei até demais!” – Abby tomou em único gole seu vinho antes de esticar sua perna para cutucar os pés de Carol com seu pé – “Mas Therese precisa relaxar, já faz o que? Mais de três anos que vocês estão juntas”

“Faremos quatro mês que vem” – corrigi Carol – “Passamos por muita coisa” – a loira levanta a taça de vinho até seus lábios, mas não o bebe.

Estava uma tarde realmente atípica de calor, pensou Carol. A sensação do álcool junto com a temperatura elevada do outono e a euforia de cantar uma canção fez seu corpo amortecer. Seus olhos cinza observavam através da janela os prédios banhados pela luz dourada do sol. Este outono estava diferente do ano passado, realmente. Therese voltaria para casa a qualquer momento.

“Mas sabe o que eu lembrei? Você era considerada a rainha do colégio” – Abby havia dito ao perceber que Carol estava distante.

“O que? Rainha? Que pessoa gentil você é!” – Carol fez careta ao lembrar-se dos primórdios anos do colegial – “Eu era conhecida como a senhorita estranha”

“Ah pare, você só era desastrada, além de excêntrica... mas era considerada uma pessoa genial!” -  Abby dá um sorriso gentil. Carol em sua adolescência era uma garota completamente diferente da Carol mulher de hoje. Alguns traços de sua personalidade se tornaram sérios com o passar dos anos, mas Abby ainda via em sua amiga o velho senso de humor idiota de antigamente. 

“Eu andava com os hippies e os nerds” - Carol revirava os olhos ao ajustar seu corpo sobre a poltrona.

“Verdade, você sempre foi uma garota perdida no mundo da lua. Lembra da apresentação de teatro no último ano? Você interpretou Rumpleteazer de Cats! Cara, você ficou com aquela voz irritante por uma semana!”

“Ohh... vamos lá!” – Carol se levanta de sua poltrona, ela sutilmente começa a mexer seus braços na tentativa de imitar um gato – “ _Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer... We're a notorious couple of cats_ ”

“Pare! Você perdeu a sanidade?” – Abby agarra uma almofada e lança na direção de Carol, acertando seu rosto.

“Sua idiota! Engana a quem? Você sempre foi o Mungojerrie! Somos um dueto”

“Nem morta! Sua idiota”

Carol jogou de volta a almofada em Abby e ambas começam a rir descontroladamente. As duas mulheres nem ouviram o som da porta de entrada se abrir e depois fechar.

“Você ri de mim por eu ter feito parte do grupo de teatro, a palhaça de orelhas grandes” – Carol bufou ao se jogar de volta sobre a poltrona – “Mas a verdadeira rainha do colégio era a excelentíssima senhorita Abigail Gerhard! A rainha Robin Wood do baile de formatura!” – diz Carol fazendo uma elegante reverência à Abby que lhe devolve uma careta azeda - "Sua Majestade"

“Ohh.. pare! Não me lembre dessa história!”

“Abby a rainha do baile? Devo ter morrido e ido para o céu”

As duas mulheres olharam para Therese que estava parada observando a conversa antes de avisar sua presença.

“Oh meu amor! Bem-vinda!” – Carol se levanta rápido e corre em direção à Therese para dar um beijo e segurá-la num abraço – “Senti sua falta” – sussurra no ouvido de sua querida.

“Eu também” – corresponde Therese com um beijo rápido nos lábios de Carol – “Vejo que alguém andou bebendo vinho durante o dia”

“Olá para você também, criança! Deixamos um pouco, quase nada, de vinho para você” – Abby vai em direção da cozinha buscar uma taça para Therese. E claro, dar um minuto de privacidade para as amantes apaixonadas (e ela queria poupar seu estômago do excesso de melação romântica daquelas duas). 

“Quer saber como eu sabia que você estava bebendo vinho?” – Therese pergunta segurando a cintura de Carol para trazer o corpo da mulher loira sexy mais perto do seu.

“Hmmm?” - Carol resmunga com um sorriso bobo abraçando o pescoço de Therese.

Com os lábios muito próximos, Therese não consegue desviar seus olhos dos lábios de Carol. Ela não havia aplicado seu típico batom vermelho hoje, pensava distraidamente Therese.

“Você sabe... seus lábios estavam muito doces...”

“Verdade?”

“Sim...” – Therese roçou seus lábios sobre os de Carol - “E eu me senti como se tivesse ficado embriagada após experimentar seu beijo”

Therese encostou seus lábios nos de Carol, sem pressioná-los. Carol fingiu ofensa.

“Oh... pensei que era amor” – zomba Carol contra os lábios de Therese. A menina sorri ao sentir o ar quente e levemente alcoólico da respiração de Carol contra sua pele .

“Você sabe que é amor” - diz Therese em um pequeno sussurro, quase como se fosse um segredo compartilhado entre as duas. Os olhos verdes se fecham ao tocar a pele das costas de Carol por baixo da camisa branca de algodão que a loira usava.

Carol ao sentir as mãos frias dentro de sua camisa solta um pesado suspiro e empurra o corpo de Therese contra a parede mais próxima. Um baque contra a parede é ouvido por Abby que estava na cozinha. A mulher olha para onde o som surgiu e revira seus olhos.

“Vão para o quarto as duas!”

A voz protestante nem é percebida por Carol que dá a sua amada um beijo profundo. Seus corpos se fundiram em um abraço apertado. As mãos de Therese vagavam pelas costas de Carol, descendo sem rumo na procura do botão da calça jeans da loira, mas Carol interrompe as mãos ansiosas da menina. O calor do contato acendeu o desejo, mas Carol suspendeu o beijo mantendo uma de suas mãos segurando o rosto de Therese enquanto a outra apertava as mãos de sua amada para acalmar seus instintos. Os olhos cinzentos entreabertos encaravam pesadamente os lábios de Therese que ficaram vermelhos devido à intensidade do beijo.

“Rindy vai dormir na casa de Anelise hoje” – Carol começa a esboçar com seus dedos os lábios de Therese. A menina beijou cada uma das pontas dos dedos de Carol.

“Preciso de você...” – Therese sussurra antes de pressionar seus lábios outra vez em Carol. O beijo desta vez foi macio, mas representava a extrema necessidade da jovem.

Carol se afasta para respirar um pouco e acalmar seu coração. Ela passa a mãos sobre os cabelos loiros um pouco desalinhados. 

“Abby!” – Carol chama.

“Eu sei, eu sei” – Abby ignorando maiores explicações passa pelas duas mulheres sem olhar para elas. Therese abaixa o olhar, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, mas claro que ela estava completamente envergonhada. Carol, por sua vez, manteve um olhar desinteressado e sua fisionomia séria não querendo abrir oportunidade para Abby se aproveitar da situação.

Abby dá um sorrisinho malicioso e pega sua bolsa sobre uma mesinha ao lado da porta de entrada.  A mulher sabia que Carol iria ficar irritada, mas não podia ir embora antes encarar Therese e abaixar seu olhar para a calça da menina que estava desabotoada.

Therese ao notar a curiosidade nos olhos de Abby rapidamente percebeu do que se tratava e abotoou sua calça, seu rosto estava vermelho feito um tomate. Como ela não percebeu que Carol tinha feito isso, perguntava-se nervosamente.

“Tentem não incomodar os vizinhos...”

“Abby, para fora... agora!” – Carol acabara de perder a paciência.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Muito obrigada pelos comentários tão gentis! Não esperava que minha história escrita em um idioma tão estranho pudesse ter um retorno tão amável.  
> Obrigada também pelos conselhos! Sou inexperiente na arte da escrita, então obrigada por toda ajuda!

 

Quando Therese abriu seus olhos era como se tivesse dentro de um sonho. A luz da manhã entrava preguiçosamente pelas cortinas, Carol está sentada sobre ela com um sorriso gentil nos lábios e seus profundos olhos cinzas transmitiam uma paz idêntica de estar envolta por infinitas nuvens. O quarto silencioso, o magnetismo da noite anterior que permanecia estático entre elas. Therese pode sentir o perfume doce que ainda permanecia ali, dentro do quarto que elas compartilharam por quase quatro anos. Ver Carol iluminada pela luz de um novo dia era a visão mais imaculada que poderia existir, uma pequena promessa diária. _Ela é uma deusa entre os mortais_ , pensou bobamente Therese com seus olhos sonolentos.

“Bom dia, preguiçosa” – Carol alargou seu sorriso – “Não queria acordar você, mas a mãe de Anelise ligou e perguntou se podemos ir buscar Rindy”

“O que aconteceu?” – Therese soltou um bocejo fechando um pouco os olhos devido à claridade em seu rosto.

“Nada de mais, ela só teve um pequeno problema com o carro. Pensei em aproveitarmos o dia caminhando pela vizinhança” – Carol inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e manteve seu olhar sobre o peito de Therese que estava nua embaixo do lençol branco de algodão egípcio que haviam comprado anteriormente em uma viagem à Turquia.

Carol trouxe uma mão para acariciar o tecido que cobria precariamente os seios de Therese.

“Você sabe, você fica linda vestindo somente os novos lençóis” – os olhos cinzas admiravam de maneira cuidadosa a beleza de Therese sob o tecido.

“Eles são ótimos, este principalmente é muito macio” – Therese segurou a mão de Carol sobre seu peito pressionando suas mãos juntas contra seu seio.

Sem muito esforço Therese levanta seu corpo para se sentar sobre a cama mantendo Carol em seu colo. A loira segurou o corpo relativamente menor de Therese em seus braços.

 “Mas ainda prefiro ser coberta por você” – Therese beija a clavícula de Carol e aninha seu rosto no pescoço da mulher. Carol solta uma risada descontraída.

“Você realmente está ficando manhosa Therese” – Carol abraça com força o corpo da menina e acaricia os cabelos morenos despenteados – “Mas não posso ajudar se eu adoro mimar você toda vez que fazemos amor”

“Eu não posso me controlar” – Therese dá pequenos beijos espalhados no pescoço de Carol, a loira começa a rir, pois os lábios da menina fazem cócegas.

“Pare Therese!” – protesta, mas sem afastar a pessoa que estava torturando ela com diversos e persistentes beijos – “Temos que buscar Rindy”

“Ela está a salvo” – Therese desce seus beijos até o peito de Carol, ela beija um dos seios da loira que ainda estava rindo – “Pare de rir Carol, está me desconcentrando”

“Perdão meu amor, mas alguém aqui precisa ser a estraga prazeres” – Carol segura o rosto de Therese e puxa para um beijo.

“Precisamos tomar um banho! Não podemos ir à casa da amiga de nossa filha cheirando...” – Carol começa a cheirar o rosto, pescoço e os cabelos de Therese antes de encarar os olhos verdes da menina – “cheirando a sexo!” – a loira sai da cama puxando o lençol e corre para o banheiro.

“Carol!” – Therese cora de vergonha e inutilmente tenta proteger seu corpo do contato frio momentâneo contra sua pele.

“Amor, você está transpirando a excitação... se controle pelo amor de Deus!” – a voz de Carol vinda do banheiro tinha um tom zombeteiro. Therese notou que hoje a mulher estava com um ótimo bom humor.

Os olhos verdes olharam rapidamente para a janela e depois para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Eram 7:13 da manhã de domingo.

“Que horas temos que chegar à casa da mãe da Anelise?” – Therese pergunta ao se levantar da cama e se alongar um pouco dos seus membros doloridos pela noite anterior.

“As nove!”

O som de água saindo da torneira sinalizou Therese que Carol estava enchendo a banheira ao invés de irem tomar uma ducha rápida. Carol não tinha mais como escapar dela pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos.

 

* * *

 

 

“Querida não se afaste muito!”

Rindy corria na frente das duas mulheres. A pequena menina tinha acabado de cortar seus cabelos castanhos claros na altura do queixo com uma franja “ _igual a que a mãe usava ano passado_ ”, exigia Rindy ao chegarem no salão de beleza após voltar da casa de sua amiga.

Tinha sido uma noite divertida com filmes de ação, pipoca, jogos de tabuleiro. Rindy nunca contaria as suas mães que nesse dia ela pode dormir mais tarde! Dormir depois da meia-noite era sempre uma nova experiência! As casas das pessoas tornam-se completamente diferentes após as nove horas da noite.

“Ela está eufórica” – Carol ao lado de Therese observava a filha através dos óculos escuros.

“Ela está feliz. É a primeira vez que ela dorme fora na casa de alguém além de Abby” – Therese tirou a câmera de sua bolsa para tirar uma rápida fotografia de Rindy. A menina agora estava subindo por cima de um banco para poder pulá-lo para chegar ao outro lado – “Ela ficou muito bonita com esse cabelo”

“Hmm” – Carol mantém os olhos na menina à sua frente – “O que ela está fazendo?”

“Provavelmente fugindo de dinossauros ou de uma invasão de marcianos” – riu Therese ao ver Rindy se esconder atrás do banco que acabará de pular.

Rindy saltou do banco com facilidade e correu para se esconder atrás da estátua de Joana D’arc que tinha no parque que suas mães foram passear. A menina estava imaginando em sua cabeça a cena que assistira no filme de um homem caçador de antiguidades. Ela não lembrava o nome, mas achou muito legal e fez lembrar sua mãe loira que era quase uma caçadora de coisas raras e velhas.

“Aqui estou a salvo” – Rindy sussurrou mantendo seus joelhos pressionados sob o queixo. O calor da tarde de domingo e o vento que batia agora no seu pescoço nu devido o cabelo curto fizeram a menina arrepiar um pouco.

“Droga! Therese, você deixou escapar nossa prisioneira!” - Rindy ouviu a voz próxima de sua mãe – “Temos que capturá-la para recuperarmos a caixa mágica do mago!”

Rindy cobriu a boca com as mãos para segurar o riso e evitar ser descoberta por suas perseguidoras.

“Ó, aclamo seu perdão magnífica rainha!” – a voz de Therese se aproximava cada vez mais – “Mas nossa fugitiva é muito habilidosa! Sua sagacidade é reconhecida nas mais remotas terras do Oriente! Sua fama é temida até nos maiores reinos Ocidentais”

“Não admito tamanha humilhação! Capture-a imediatamente ou terei que exilar você para sempre na torre mais alta do meu castelo!”

Rindy não ouviu mais nada pelos próximos segundos. Ela não percebeu a figura estranha surgir silenciosamente atrás dela. Rindy olha para a mulher morena que segura sua câmera. 

“Ahá! Encontrei! Você está oficialmente capturada!” – Therese tenta agarrar Rindy, mas a menina consegue fugir.

“Não! Essa caixa mágica pertence ao museu de história de Nova Iorque!” – Rindy fingiu segurar alguma coisa sobre o peito.

Rindy por não olhar para onde corria acabou esbarrando nas fortes pernas que estavam à sua frente. Os pequenos olhos azuis da menina olharam para cima para encontrar o sorriso sagaz de sua mãe.

“Oh não...” – lamenta a menina.

“Peguei você, _Indiana_!” – rapidamente Carol segura à filha e levanta ela para um abraço apertado – “Você está presa em nome do rei!”

Therese que estava um pouco distante tirando uma fotografia dos dois amores de sua vida aproximou-se.

“O que faremos com nossa prisioneira, rainha?” – Therese cruza os braços e fingi estar pensando em algum castigo cruel.

“Oh, excelente pergunta General Belivet... Qual punição você receberá, pequena _Indiana_?” – Carol olha para a filha esperando uma resposta. A menina pensa por um segundo nas piores possibilidades.

“Por favor, não me obriguem a comer sorvete!”

Carol e Therese se olham antes de rirem.

“Então este será seu castigo! Irá comer todos os sorvetes do mundo até virar um enorme monstro gosmento de _gelato italiano_!” – Carol beija o rosto da filha que ria em seus braços.

“Sim, depois usaremos você como defensora do portão de entrada do nosso castelo!” – Therese abraça a pequena menina por trás. Seus braços seguram a cintura de Carol.

“Não! Não, mamãe!” – ria Rindy segurada em um abraço apertado nos braços das suas mães.

 

Alguns minutos se passaram e após uma curta caminhada pelo  _Joan of Arc Park,_ as três mulheres encontram uma sorveteria nas redondezas com mesas ao ar livre.

“Eu quero sorvete de manteiga de amendoim com cobertura de chocolate” – Rindy fala ao sentarem em uma cadeira fora da sorveteria. O calor tinha diminuído por ser próximo das cinco horas da tarde.

“O de sempre, meu pequeno amendoim” – Therese bagunça os cabelos castanhos da menina antes de ir para dentro da loja ordenar os pedidos.

A pequena menina olha para sua mãe que estava sentada ao seu lado com as pernas elegantemente cruzadas. Therese não havia perguntado qual sabor sua mãe iria pedir, pois Therese já sabia que sua mãe gostava de passas ao rum sem cobertura.

 “O que foi, meu amor?” - Carol retira os óculos escuros para olhar sua filha.

A mão gentil de sua mãe acariciava os cabelos curtos castanhos. A menina sorri e somente balança seus pés que ainda não tocam o chão.

Rindy gostava de poder dormir fora de casa às vezes, era uma das melhores coisas do mundo para uma criança que está crescendo. Mas ela nunca percebeu que não era igual às outras meninas e meninos de sua idade.

Seus amigos contavam sempre com era mais legal dormir na casa de estranhos, pois podiam fazer coisas que seus pais jamais deixariam fazer, por exemplo, dormir mais tarde ou comer doce antes do jantar. Rindy ouvia as histórias e imaginava como podia ser divertido.

“Nada mamãe, só quero minha cama” – Rindy encosta sua cabeça perto de Carol. A mulher abraça a menina e as duas ficam em silêncio ouvindo o som do vento e das vozes estranhas que passavam por elas.

Ao ver Therese voltar para a mesa segurando os três sorvetes Rindy percebeu que por mais que ela adorasse ficar às vezes na casa dos amigos ou até mesmo no apartamento cheio de bugigangas da tia Abby nada era mais divertido que dormir na sua própria casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria muito, muito mesmo, poder escrever a história em inglês. Mas o fato de eu não dominar o idioma não poderia se tornar um problema! Por isso não tive medo de escrever alguma história em homenagem ao filme "Carol" no meu idioma nativo, o português.  
> Li o livro "The Price of Salt" há mais de seis anos, e o filme "Carol (2015) dir. Todd Haynes" trouxe ao meu coração emoções tão genuínas. Não podia transformar falha de não falar inglês como desculpa para não escrever. Assim, obrigada pela paciência e por traduzirem =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos!  
> Muito obrigado pelos comentários que motivam sempre um escritor amador! Não fazem ideia!  
> Peço desculpas também pelo capítulo extenso... comecei a escrevê-lo e quando vi percebi que tinha escrito muito x.x  
> Mas prometo que logo trarei cenas interessantes para história... sendo assim, ACEITO SUGESTÕES!  
> \- Enjoy

**Gerhard & Ross**

**Móveis e Antiguidades**

“O que achou da nova placa? Fizeram ela por um preço muito interessante!” – Abby descia da escada após instalar a placa na entrada da loja de móveis.

“É muito bonita, admito. Mas qual era o problema de reformarmos a antiga? Até porque é nosso serviço, você sabe” 

“Nah! Já pintamos e repintamos umas três vezes desde que abrimos a loja! O temporal do mês passado foi só um pretexto para darmos um fim nela!” - Abby fica ao lado de Carol.

Ambas olham atentamente a placa localizada acima da porta de vidro pintada de amarelo. A antiga placa que fora feita por Carol quando elas abriram a loja 10 anos atrás e se manteve no mesmo lugar, acima de uma porta de madeira pintada de amarelo, como se fosse uma marca registrada. 10 anos e três mudanças de endereço até a atual localização fizeram a pobre “Gerhard & Ross” ganhar sua precoce aposentadoria.

“Merecemos comemorar! Vou abrir uma champagne!”

“Abby, são somente 15hrs”

“Não existe hora para comemorações, imbecil” – Abby dá um tapa de leve no ombro direito de Carol.

O som de um carro buzinando chama a atenção das duas mulheres. O imponente Jaguar preto parou na frente da loja com uma cabeça loira acenando rapidamente para as mulheres.

“Olá minhas queridas! Bonita placa!” -  Jeanette apontou para a entrada da loja antes do carro dar a volta no quarteirão a procura de um lugar para estacionar.

“Viu só! Já atraímos uma cliente por causa da nova placa! Eu sempre tenho certeza do que é bom para os negócios”  - Abby caminha até a escada para guardá-la no depósito.

“Não se vanglorie, pequena tola. Jeanette já tinha hora marcada desde semana passada” – Carol aproxima-se para ajudar à amiga.

“Eu sei, pelo menos agora temos um bom motivo para abrirmos a champagne”

Abby dá uma piscadela para Carol que fingi indiferença.

“Bom dia meninas! Desculpe, sei que cheguei antes da hora” – Jeanette cumprimenta cada uma das mulheres com um beijo no rosto – “Mas não conseguia mais esperar para ver como ficou minhas cadeiras do século XIX vindas intermediariamente da Louisiana!”

“Jeanette, você ficará estupefata com o trabalho de tapeçaria que Carol fez na restauração!” – Abby agarrando Jeanette pelos ombros caminham para dentro da loja.

“Soube que você encontrou os mesmos tecidos usados nas poltronas originais num mercado de tecidos em Istambul”

“Foi um achado, literalmente” – Carol dá um sorriso orgulhoso pelo trabalho impecável que ela fez nas antigas poltronas estilo Luis XV de mais de cem anos. Seria hoje que Jeanette faria Cy desembolsar uma bela quantia de dinheiro.

 

* * *

 

 

“BELIVET! Precisamos de você aqui, agora” – a voz de um homem ecoou através da sala chegando aos ouvidos de Therese que estava arrumando suas coisas. Era o fim do seu expediente.

  _Já é quase 17hrs, preciso buscar minha filha... O que eles pensam que são?_ , Therese pensava com certa irritação antes de apressar seu passo e chegar à sala do chefe.

Minutos haviam se passado até Therese voltar à sua bancada jogando um enorme envelope em sua mesa antes de largar seu peso sobre sua cadeira.

“Chegarei atrasada para o jantar” Therese havia pensado alto.

 “Homicídio em prédio abandonado no Bronx. Não pedi companhia melhor para as próximas duas horas...”

“O que você disse, Belivet?” Dannie que não sentava muito distante dela falou deliberadamente sem olhar para a mulher. O rapaz estava completamente concentrado na escrita do seu novo artigo que sairia no dia seguinte.

Therese solta um suspiro e vira seu rosto para encarar a parede próxima a sua mesa. Ela faria qualquer coisa para no lugar daquela parede fria, cheia de fotos assombrosas de pessoas mortas, políticos corruptos e cenários não atrativos de Nova Iorque tivesse uma ampla janela que desce para o mundo que existia fora das paredes claustrofóbicas do Times. Ou que simplesmente Carol surgisse do nada e sentasse na sua frente sorrindo com seus olhos cinzentos.

“Nada” – disse simplesmente “Somente não sei qual das fotografias de uma chacina causada por um acerto de contas é a mais romântica para estampar a seção policial” – Therese disse ironicamente largando uma das fotografias sobre a mesa – “Não vejo à hora do Jerry retornar das férias e eu enfim ter meu trabalho de volta... não sirvo para a seção policial”

“Vejo que alguém está irritada porque chegará  tarde para o jantar, mas veja pelo lado bom... logo você terá suas primeiras férias em quase três anos de NYT” – Dannie dá um sorriso astuto, mas manteve seu olhar no artigo. – “Avisou Carol?”

“Inferno” – Therese procura seu celular que estava perdido em algum lugar de sua mesa cheia de fotos.

“Doce palavra proferida por uma doce menina” – Dannie resmunga. Therese simplesmente ignora o comentário.

Carol não demorou muito para atender o celular.

“Alô” – dizia a voz austera feminina do outro lado da linha, mas aos ouvidos de Therese soou quente e macia por alguma razão.

“Carol, sou eu”

“Querida, oi. Não vai adivinhar quem acabou de garantir nossas férias de agosto!”

Therese solta um risinho mantendo o celular no ouvido com ajuda do seu ombro, assim ela poderia falar com sua amada e adiantar o máximo possível do serviço recém arranjado.

“Bem... faltava uma bela quantia para o nosso sonho”

“Pois bem, Jeanette pagou o preço que pedi pelas poltronas, fora que comprou também o conjunto de chá romeno, aquele que compramos do senhor mal-humorado em Minnesota”

Therese fez um breve esforço para lembrar qual conjunto de chá Carol estava se referindo, pois pelo que ela podia se lembrar da tal viagem para Minnesota, Carol e Abby haviam retornado com o carro lotado de itens antigos. Muito deles Therese achava impossível serem restaurados. Porém, Carol tinha o dom mágico para trazer de volta a vida o que já não tinha mais salvação.

“Uau, Cy provavelmente terá um infarto ao ver o valor do cheque” – os olhos de Therese olharam com precisão quase cirúrgica nas imagens que estavam na sua frente.

“Quem se importa?” – a voz de Carol estava radiante – “Abby quer nos pagar um jantar, para comemorarmos a maior venda do trimestre. Busque Rindy e venham direto para cá”

“Amor, desculpa. Por isso que liguei... poderia buscar Rindy somente hoje?”

“O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?” – agora a voz de Carol tinha um tom de preocupação.

“Não” – Therese disse imediatamente – “Só surgiu um trabalho urgente que preciso fechar ainda hoje”

“Ahh... entendi” – Therese ouviu um pouco de decepção na voz de Carol, elas já haviam discutido algumas vezes sobre os horários malucos do Times.

“Desculpa”

“Amor, por favor... não peça desculpas. Quem mandou ser a melhor editora de fotos da costa leste?” – agora havia um tom divertido na voz da loira, demorou alguns segundos para Carol responder, Therese imaginou que ela estava olhando para seu relógio de pulso – “Tenho vinte minutos. Vou buscar Rindy e deixo Abby encarregada de fechar a loja”

“Ei!” – uma voz é ouvida do outro lado da linha – “Que abuso é esse, sua idiota?”

Therese reconhece a voz de Abby e ri.

“Ignore ela, amor. Que horas você acha que termina ai no jornal?”

“Estou indo o mais rápido que posso” – Therese gruda na parede ao seu lado três fotografias em sequência – “No máximo termino daqui duas horas”

Havia mais um pouco de silêncio no outro lado da linha, Therese só conseguiu ouvir um som de sino tocar e após isso o barulho de carros. Carol devia já estar a caminho da escola de Rindy.

“Ok, tenha seu tempo, tudo bem?” – a voz macia de Carol fez de repente Therese sentir uma pontada de culpa em seu peito.

“Tudo bem...” – Therese fecha os olhos, alternando sua respiração para fazer a sensação ruim sumir – “Te amo”

“Eu também te amo, minha menina”

A voz macia de Carol permaneceu no ouvido de Therese por alguns momentos antes da menina perceber que a chamada tinha sido encerrada. O cenário caótico da parede a sua frente começou a ganhar sentido entre as diversas fotografias que aos poucos montavam o enredo perfeito para ser publicado.

Therese sentiu suas energias voltarem e a dor repentina que seu peito sentiu transformou-se em dedicação. Carol e ela não tinham mais tanto tempo juntas, como no início do namoro. Diversas responsabilidades começaram a tomar conta do dia a dia das duas. O trabalho de ambas as mulheres cada vez mais intenso, os serviços domésticos gerais, ter uma criança em casa todos os dias... A rotina que tantas pessoas temiam era para Therese algo bom. Era a segurança que estava sendo construída entre ela e a mulher dona de seu coração.

A seleção e tratamento das fotos foram entregues exatamente no período que Therese calculou. Um elogio por parte de seu superior fez que a menina sentisse realizada por ter feito um trabalho bem feito, como já era de costume.

“Tchau Dannie, não fique até mais tarde!” – Therese coloca a alça de sua bolsa no ombro e caminha em direção ao elevador. O rapaz acena para Therese sem desgrudar os olhos do seu computador.

Ao sair do elevador ajustando o cachecol verde, presente de Carol, em seu pescoço Therese percebeu que já havia escurecido. Ela saiu rapidamente pela porta de entrada do prédio sem prestar atenção na rua. O som de um assobio chamou sua atenção.

Virando para trás Therese observa Carol e Rindy que estavam esperando do lado de fora, o coração de Therese deu um pulo de emoção. O neon dos letreiros ao redor, o amarelo das luzes dos postes da calçada e o movimento dos faróis dos veículos envolviam o corpo de Carol em uma composição mágica e inebriante. Toda a luz do mundo não conseguia ofuscar a beleza da loira a sua frente, pelo contrário, enaltecia ainda mais sua raridade.

Therese, por uma razão inexplicável, ao ver o sorriso feliz de Carol teve uma enorme vontade de chorar.

“ _Menina, menina.... para onde você vai, assim sozinha_?” – o tom alto e macio da voz de Carol fez Therese sorrir feito uma boba.

“Mãe! Mãe! Viemos buscar você hoje!” – Rindy que correu em sua direção abraçou suas pernas – “Mamãe disse que poderemos comer pizza!”

“Oh, é mesmo gatinha?” – Therese beija a testa de Rindy e segura sua mão para irem juntas até Carol – “Desculpe, vocês esperaram muito?”

“Não, tivemos um tempo bem divertido numa livraria na 40th” – Carol dá um beijo rápido nos lábios de Therese – “Rindy que deu a ideia de virmos buscar você, eu achei fabuloso” – Carol tinha ajustado o cachecol no pescoço de Therese e depois piscou para a filha de sorria mostrando seus dentes.

Therese observou algo na boca de Rindy e se abaixou para olhar melhor.

“Oh meu Deus, Rindy... o seu dente de cima caiu!” – Therese segura às bochechas da menina que fechou a boca para não deixar a mulher mais velha ver.

“A professora dela disse que foi quando ela estava comendo um donut” – Carol ria ao lembrar-se do rosto envergonhado da filha quando ela chegou na sala de aula – “Foi um verdadeiro acontecimento entre os colegas de classe. Vamos querida, dê um grande sorriso para sua mãe” – ordena Carol.

Rindy dá um olhar bravo para Carol, mas em seguida sorri para Therese que se derrete com a visão fofa da menina banguela na sua frente.

“Oh, então precisamos chegar em casa logo para negociarmos uma recompensa com a fada dos dentes” – Therese dá outra vez um beijo na testa de Rindy antes de se levantar.

“Eu sei que a fada dos dentes não existe, mãe. Sei que é você ou a mamãe que trocam meus dentes por dinheiro ou chocolates”

As três mulheres caminharam pela avenida em direção ao restaurante italiano preferido delas naquela região. Apesar de Rindy mostrar maturidade para não acreditar mais em conto de fadas, ela jamais recusaria em andar de mãos dadas com suas mães. Ela é uma criança em processo de crescimento, mas o carinho de suas mães nunca seria perdido durante esse processo tão complicado.  

Carol sempre à direita e Therese à esquerda seguram as pequenas mãos de Rindy, às vezes fazendo a menina sair do chão ao erguerem seus braços para Rindy pular algum obstáculo no trajeto.

Therese não trocaria essa rotina com sua família por nada no mundo. O orgulho que ela sentia por Carol não podia ser explicado.

“O que foi?”- Carol pergunta ao notar os olhos de Therese sobre ela durante a caminhada.

“Estou orgulhosa de você, pelo seu sucesso no trabalho... seu reconhecimento” – Therese diz e inclina seu rosto para beijar a bochecha de Carol – “Você me faz feliz”  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Olá! Obrigada por ainda gostarem da minha boba história! Fico muito feliz e encorajada de continuar a escrever!
> 
> Observações sobre meu modo de escrita não profissional: diálogos em itálico significam pensamentos ou memórias. No começo desse capítulo todos os diálogos destacados são lembranças da memória de Therese! Como não escrevo a narrativa em primeira pessoa de algum personagem me dou ao luxo de entrar em suas cabeças e roubar seus pensamentos.
> 
> \- Enjoy

 

Therese antes de trabalhar no _The New York Times_ foi estagiária de fotografia em um estúdio de moda na região da quarta avenida. Seu trabalho como assistente foi muito elogiado, então o seu supervisor deu a ela oportunidade de construir sozinha uma sessão fotográfica para o estúdio.

Fotografar modelos paradas dentro de um local fechado não era bem o que Therese gostava de fazer, mas o trabalho era bom para ajudar a montar um currículo para futuramente, quem sabe, tentar uma vaga em algum jornal de grande circulação. Então, ela não queria mostrar somente suas habilidades técnicas como fotógrafa, mas também demonstrar sua visão artística sobre composição de ambientes. É uma habilidade útil para uma boa fotografia. Assim, Therese iria atrás de tudo: desde escolha das modelos ideais para campanha até os objetos que irão compor o cenário. Não era sua função, mas ela garantiu que era necessário.  

Durante o horário de almoço a jovem por acaso tinha entrado em uma loja de móveis chamada “Gerhard & Ross” na busca de algumas mobílias antigas para compor o cenário da sessão fotográfica de um estilista local.  Therese observou a bonita vitrine decorada com algumas peças dos anos 80, justamente o que o estilista exigiu. A porta de madeira envidraçada pintada de amarelo foi aberta e o som de um sino ecoou pela ampla loja. Era como se Therese tivesse entrado em algum tipo de viagem do tempo, pelas diferentes mobílias que retratavam a evolução de diversos móveis.  Estantes, espelhos, frasqueiras, divãs, diversas cadeiras, quadros... Coisas de pelo menos uns cem anos, ou mais.  O cheiro da madeira rústica, da tapeçaria antiga e os metais fizeram a cabeça da jovem viajar por épocas nunca vividas por ela. Era normal existir lojas assim em Nova Iorque, mas algo naquele lugar, alguma energia estranha sequestrou o interesse de Therese.

“ _Posso ajudar_?” – uma voz macia, mas firme surgiu de algum lugar pegando fora de guarda a jovem distaída.

Therese buscou a origem da voz, seus olhos verdes vasculharam a sala até encontrar a figura imponente perto de uma porta que dava para alguma sala atrás da loja. Nenhuma das duas poderia dizer na hora, mas Therese hoje relembrando daquele dia fatídico teve certeza que a misteriosa mulher e ela foram presas em algum tipo de armadilha do destino, ou algo assim.

“ _Oi, ola ahh... eu estou procurando algumas peças para locação... para um ensaio fotográfico_ ” – Therese não sabia o motivo do nervosismo, mas ela estava absolutamente nervosa. A presença daquela mulher abalou seus nervos.

Os olhos cinza da loira à sua frente eram implacáveis sobre ela, sua postura altiva e seus lindos cabelos loiros. Therese ficou parada estaticamente com seus olhos verdes curiosos analisando cada detalhe daquela mulher magnífica. Os olhos que tinham capturado sua respiração tinham leves rugas ao redor, Therese pensou que possivelmente a mulher tinha seus 30 ou 35 anos, mesmo que a feição da mulher indicasse por volta de uns 25 anos. Os lábios pintados com um vermelho não tão intenso eram volumosos e atraentes, possivelmente muito macios também. Therese percebeu que a loira estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

Havia um pequeno silêncio entre elas. A mulher e Therese estavam alguns metros de distância, porém alguma força enigmática existiu entre elas que tentava atrair seus corpos mais próximos um do outro.

“ _Não fazemos locação das peças_ ” - tinha dito a loira após o estranho silêncio entre elas.

 “ _Mas é o que diz no letreiro: locamos mobiliário por período_ ” -  Therese contestou apontando para o letreiro que estava localizado na vitrine de entrada.

“ _Droga, pedi para Abby retirar aquilo_ ” – a mulher caminhou na direção de Therese que deu um passo para trás instintivamente como se estivesse prestes a fugir de um predador. A loira percebeu e logo se desculpou.

“ _Perdão! Nós fazíamos locação... mas por causa de alguns problemas decidimos parar_ ” – a mulher ficou ao lado da menina e dava agora um sorriso cortês para Therese.

“ _Ah, eu peço desculpas... eu estou tão perturbada ultimamente, não quis parecer rude. Meu nome é Carol_ ” – a mão da mulher parou na frente de Therese para um cumprimento cordial.

Therese segurou a mão de Carol sentindo o aperto suave. Os olhos cinzas agora estavam cheios de curiosidades e encaravam diretamente Therese em busca de alguma coisa misteriosa. Os lábios da loira formaram um sorriso muito, mas muito gentil.

“ _Eu... Eu sou Therese. Desculpa por incomodar. Boa tarde_ ” – Therese demorou um segundo para soltar a mão de Carol, mas assim que soltou ela deu meia volta para sair da loja. Ela precisava urgentemente respirar ar fresco.

“ _Ei, espere_!” – a voz da loira chamou sua atenção – “ _Qual tipo de móvel você precisa para o ensaio fotográfico? Não posso liberar os móveis vitorianos, pois alguns já estão vendidos e outros são de propriedade da loja. Mas dependendo do que você precisar.._.”

E foi isso. Naquela tarde na loja de móveis Therese passou um tempo incalculável junto à mulher que ajudou nas melhores peças para a composição do ensaio. A experiência profissional de Carol foi determinante para uma boa escolha do que era bom ou desnecessário para retratar em um típico apartamento de uma família nos anos 80.

“ _Carol, muito obrigada! Penso que isso é mais do que necessário” -_ Therese disse completamente satisfeita olhando para os conjuntos de objetos separados por elas _– “Devolvo eles em dois dias_ ”

“ _Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que eles estarão em boas mãos”_ – Carol olhou de lado e notou a feição feliz da menina ao seu lado – “ _Entregaremos no estúdio amanhã cedo_ ”

“ _Certo_ ” – concordou Therese sorrindo.

“ _Certo...” –_ repetiu Carol sorrindo também.

As duas mulheres ficaram outra vez em silêncio, dessa vez os olhos cinzentos intimidadores e os esverdeados assustados não eram mais tão desconhecidos como antes.

“ _Eu... por favor, deixe-me agradecê-la pela gentileza pagando um café_ ” – Therese conseguiu proferir o que ela queria ter dito imediatamente ao ver a loira pela primeira vez. A menina ficou intrigada com a facilidade deste tipo de pensamento ter cruzado sua mente no segundo que viu a linda, mas desconhecida, mulher. Não era um simples encantamento por um estranho qualquer, pensava Therese. Exista algo entre elas, algo especial.

“ _Oh... você não precisa!_ ” – Carol apesar de disfarçar tinha ficado completamente surpresa com a proposta da menina – “ _Nessa última hora você mostrou como essa sessão é importante para seu currículo, e como você realmente se dedica em todos os detalhes. Então, eu fico muito feliz em ajudar_ ”

“ _Mais um motivo para aceitar meu convite. Eu nunca percebi como um simples objeto pode ter tantas histórias! Digo, não consigo mais olhar para um abajur antigo somente como mero objeto, mas sim como um bem valioso que permaneceu sobre a mesa de uma senhora durante  vários anos enquanto ela sob a luz escrevia as cartas de amor e saudade para o marido que estava na guerra..._ ” – Therese olhava para um abajur antigo que estava atrás de Carol e que a mulher tinha contado a história do objeto quando o adquiriu numa viagem pela Flórida – “ _Eu gostaria muito, não só agradecer, mas ouvir mais histórias suas_ ”

Naquele tarde Carol havia aceitado seu convite para tomarem um café no dia seguinte, após o fim do expediente delas.

O encontro foi em uma pequena cafeteria perto do trabalho de Therese. Carol em um gesto de gentileza presenteou a jovem com uma câmara antiga, um modelo Argus C3, provavelmente dos anos de 40.  O que era para ser uma reunião casual tornou-se um encontro de horas e mais horas despercebidas por Therese e Carol na pequena mesa ao lado da janela em uma cafeteria completamente vazia. Nenhuma das duas percebeu a substituição da luz do dia pelas luzes de neon, para elas o mundo fora daquele lugar, onde estavam tão absorvidas pela presença uma da outra, não tinha mais importância.

Therese nunca desviou seu olhar do rosto de Carol que sempre mantinha um sorriso doce nos lábios ao ouvir a jovem falar tão animadamente sobre as pequenas coisas de sua vida. Elas conversaram sobre viagens que fizeram pelos Estados Unidos, sobre a faculdade que cursaram, sobre os sonhos profissionais e até algumas perguntas mais intimas nascidas da curiosidade repentina que cada mulher tinha sobre a outra.

Naquele dia Therese soube que Carol era divorciada e tinha uma filha de três anos chamada Rindy. Os olhos cinzentos brilhavam de uma maneira especial ao falar da filha. Um brilho composto de amor e tristeza - amor por ser mãe de uma menina tão especial, de poder ser agora uma mãe por inteiro e completamente sincera para sua filha. A tristeza provinha do medo pela difícil convivência com seu ex-marido.

A sombra do divórcio incomodava Carol. Ela nunca se arrependeu da decisão, mas temia por Rindy. Quais as consequências sua filha teria ao conviver com um pai amargurado e ressentido com sua mãe? Carol havia pensado nisso, pensou durante anos antes de desejar ter um filho com Harge, ela pensou enquanto Rindy ainda estava dentro do seu ventre.

Por pensar em sua filha Carol decidiu por um fim em sua história com o ex-marido, pois qual seria sua real utilidade para Rindy se ela continuasse vivendo contra suas vontades, contra sua real essência?

Carol não queria mais negar suas vontades, seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela queria sua liberdade completa para conquistar seus desejos e construir uma vida livre de mágoas e medos. Exigia coragem, uma coragem nunca sentida antes, mas por Rindy e por ela o risco valia à pena.  

Therese ao ouvir tudo em silêncio não podia acreditar que estava diante uma mulher como Carol. Naquele dia a jovem tinha se apaixonado verdadeiramente pela primeira vez.

 

 

“Mãe!”

Therese despertou do momento de devaneio ao ouvir a voz persistente de Rindy.

“Desculpe querida, eu estava longe” – Therese sorri à menina que mantinha um olhar curioso e exigente por respostas.

“A senhora não me respondeu” – Rindy toma um pouco do milkshake de morango que estava na sua frente.

Therese tinha buscado Rindy na escola e a menina queria ter uma conversa séria com ela. Therese havia exigido sobre o que se tratava o assunto tão urgente, mas Rindy só contaria se sua mãe pagasse um milkshake como troca. _Reconheço essa sagacidade de algum lugar,_ pensou Therese.

“O aniversário da mamãe está chegando...” – Rindy refresca a memória de sua mãe ao perceber que a mulher estava com dificuldade de lembrar sobre o que estavam conversando.

“Ah sim!” – Therese enfim se lembrou  – “Você sabe que sua mãe não gosta de festas de aniversário.”

“Isso é conversa fiada, mãe... todo ano mamãe fala a mesma coisa, mas ela sempre fica contente ao receber os presentes” – Rindy conhecia muito bem sua mãe – “Mas quero saber qual presente a senhora dará para mamãe esse ano”

Therese pega sua xícara de café e toma um gole, ela abaixa os ombros em sinal de derrota.

“Eu andei tão ocupada com o trabalho ultimamente que não consegui pensar em nada”

“Bem, eu previ isso!” – Rindy dá um sorriso radiante que pega Therese de surpresa – “Apesar de vocês acharem que eu sou um bebê e que não entendo certos assuntos eu sei exatamente qual o presente perfeito para a senhora dar para mamãe no aniversário dela”

“Não achamos você um bebê, Rindy” – Therese ri da atitude de maturidade repentina da menina.

“Vocês adultos pensam que não somos capazes de entender muitas coisas, mas na verdade entendemos muitas coisas!”

Therese somente balança a cabeça em acordo com o argumento de Rindy. A menina durante os anos mostrou-se muito sábia, principalmente após Therese e Carol contarem sobre o relacionamento das duas quando Rindy tinha cinco anos de idade. Rindy não tinha o preconceito em seus olhos, por mais que a família de seu pai tivesse uma postura conservadora e muitas vezes cruel sobre sua mãe Carol, Rindy não conseguia compreender os motivos de eles serem assim, pois para Rindy sua mãe era uma pessoa incrível, a mais incrível e amável do mundo todo.

“Você tem razão querida... Então, qual é seu plano?” – Therese olha para Rindy fazendo a menina se levanta de sua cadeira.

“Vou te mostrar!” – Rindy estende sua mão para Therese. A mulher toma a pequena mão da menina que a guia para fora do restaurante.

 

Therese segura Rindy no colo e as duas olham atentamente uma vitrine. Rindy sorria felizmente apontando para opção que tinha achado mais bonita.

“Eu tenho certeza que mamãe deseja muito ganhar isso”

Therese encara em completo silêncio o par de alianças. Apesar do seu rosto não demonstrar claramente dentro dela um furacão de sentimentos sufocava o coração da mulher.

“São lindas” – Therese finalmente concordou depois do interminável silêncio. Seus olhos estavam emocionados. Rindy conseguiu deixá-la sem ação. Carol e ela estavam juntas há quase quatro anos, muitas coisas aconteceram nesse relativo espaço curto de tempo.

Elas moram no mesmo apartamento, dormem na mesma cama, acordam abraçadas todas as manhãs, resolvem problemas e fazem planos juntas. A filha de sua amada Carol considera e chama ela de mãe. Elas dividem responsabilidades, curam as tristezas e doenças uma da outra, entre tantas outras coisas! Therese não havia pensado na necessidade de expressar a cumplicidade que Carol e ela tinham através de uma aliança ou qualquer outra coisa. Para Therese o amor que as duas sentiam e cultivavam todos os dias por si só já era especial e bastava.

“Quando eu vejo os pais dos meus amigos juntos todos eles usam um anel, mamãe disse uma vez que era um sinal de amor entre eles” – diz Rindy voltando a apontar para o par de alianças – “Eu nunca perguntei para mamãe o motivo de vocês não usarem anéis como os pais dos meus amigos, já que eu sei que vocês duas se amam muito...”

Rindy olha para Therese e as duas ficam em silêncio por um breve momento. Therese sabia que Rindy não era mais um bebê, como muitas vezes Carol e ela tanto falavam a fim de proteger a menina de alguns males do mundo adulto.

“Sim querida, você tem razão. Eu amo muito, muito, muito mesmo a mamãe! E eu amo muito, muito, muito você também” – Therese enche o rosto de Rindy de beijos fazendo a menina rir alto.

Algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua olhavam para elas sem dar muita importância. Mal sabiam esses estranhos que ali acontecia algo muito especial.

Therese e Rindy apertam os narizes juntos antes de entrarem na joalheria.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“Colocou seu pijama na mochila, Rindy?” – Carol fala da cozinha para sua filha que corria de um lado para o outro pelo corredor do apartamento.

Era uma manhã fria, mas ensolarada de sábado. Rindy acamparia com Anelise, a mãe dela e a tia Abby em Camp Gateway, no Brooklyn. A ideia original era que Carol e Therese fossem juntas para que as três mães pudessem conversar sobre alguns assuntos “interessantes”, mas Rindy por algum motivo achou melhor tia Abby ir, já que quando o assunto era acampamento, roda de histórias e conversas adultas interessantes não existia pessoa melhor que sua madrinha. Claro, Therese e Carol não acharam ruim, muito pelo contrário. Elas não viam problema em talvez responder algumas perguntas que por ventura viessem a surgir referente ao relacionamento delas, até porque é a mãe de uma amiga de Rindy que estaria perguntando, porém alguma coisa nesse encontro não deixou Carol, e muito menos Therese, confortáveis.

“ _Deixem comigo, eu saberei saciar a sede de respostas da  tal mãe sexy”_ – havia dito Abby ao telefone adorando a ideia, e gostando ainda mais ao saber que a mãe de Anelise era solteira e muito bonita.

Não havendo discordâncias com o plano, Therese e Carol ficaram aliviadas e até felizes de terem um final de semana de folga dos compromissos maternos. A presença da filha era um presente, mas elas ansiavam sempre por alguns momentos de privacidade no apartamento além do quarto delas. Beijos manhosos durante o café da manhã e abraços carinhosos enquanto deitadas sobre o sofá ao assistir um filme na presença da filha tornou algo normal, não havia mais preocupação de como Rindy reagiria ao ver suas mães tão próximas uma da outra. Rindy não ligava e achava até muito romântico.

Após algumas horas Abby apareceu no apartamento para buscar sua afilhada. Antes de saírem a pequena menina foi até Therese e sussurrou algo no ouvido de sua mãe. Carol e Abby olharam curiosas a face de Therese ficar sem jeito ao ouvir a filha cochichar ao seu ouvido.

“Pode deixar comigo” – Therese abraça a pequena menina e dá um beijo no topo da cabeça.

“Tchau mãe! Tchau mamãe!” – Rindy corre animada para fora do apartamento em direção ao elevador.

“Tchau docinho! Comportem-se as duas” – Carol acena e pisca para Abby que retorna o gesto. Therese e ela ficam abraçadas na entrada do apartamento até que Abby e Rindy somem pelo elevador – “Devo ser uma péssima mãe porque... deus, enfim sozinhas!” – Carol puxa Therese para um beijo enquanto fecha a porta.

“hmm” – resmunga Therese contra os lábios persistentes de Carol  - “Não penso assim... acho você uma excelente mãe” – Therese sentia os lábios quentes de Carol sobre seu pescoço.

“Você acha?” – Carol levanta o rosto para olhar Therese – “Então, vai me dizer o que você e Rindy estão aprontando?” – Carol dá um sorriso sedutor e segurando Therese em seus braços as duas vão até a cozinha para terminarem de tomar o café da manhã.

“O que? Não sei sobre o que você está falando...” – Therese senta sobre o balcão da pia tentando fingir desconhecimento.

“Não finja ignorância amor. O que Rindy falou no seu ouvido?” – Carol entrega para Therese uma xícara quente de café com leite. A loira se acomoda de pé entre as pernas de Therese.

“Nada de mais... ela só disse que sentirá saudades” – Therese toma um gole da bebida quente sem olhar para Carol, a mulher a sua frente ainda tinha um sorriso curioso nos lábios.

“Você sabe que não consegue me enganar, não é?” – diz Carol antes de aceitar a xícara de Therese compartilhando a bebida – “Hmm, mas darei a você essa vantagem, não estou muito interessada no assunto. Só quero saber agora de você e como irei fazê-la vir três vezes enquanto nos amamos” – volta a tomar a bebida quente.

Os olhos verdes de Therese alargaram-se após tal declaração.

“Jesus, Carol... isso é coisa para se dizer?”

“O que foi? Não é como se eu não tivesse conseguido antes” – Carol abandonou a xícara sobre a pia para assim poder acariciar as coxas de Therese.

Puxando o corpo da mulher mais próximo do seu, Carol encostou sua testa junto de sua amada. Elas compartilharam um silêncio tranquilo, só ouvindo a respiração uma da outra. Therese cruzou suas pernas para prender Carol nela, as mãos quentes da loira subiam lentamente até começarem a massagear sua cintura para depois seguirem para suas costas. Therese acariciava a parte de trás do pescoço de Carol, que estava duro feito uma rocha.

“Amor, você está tensa” – disse baixinho Therese tentando relaxar a musculatura da mulher fazendo pequenas pressões no pescoço e nos ombros.

“Só tive uma semana difícil...” – com os olhos fechados Carol soltava suspiros pesados sentindo a mão macia de Therese trabalhar para expulsar toda a tensão do seu corpo.

“Está tudo bem... Hoje eu cuidarei de você” – Therese espalhou beijos delicados sobre o rosto de Carol.

“Eu aceito de bom grado seus mimos, meu anjo. Mas agora eu só preciso amar você” – Carol mantendo uma mão sobre as costas de Therese e outra no rosto da menina puxo-a para um beijo ardente. Therese sentiu a necessidade de Carol nesse beijo e deixou seu corpo ser levado pela paixão da mulher. Elas teriam o dia todo para cuidarem uma da outra, então Therese deixou Carol assumir por agora.

Abraçando o pescoço de Carol que segurou firmemente às penas de Therese ao redor do corpo, as duas mulheres saíram da cozinha em direção ao quarto tomando cuidado para não esbarrarem em nada, já que Rindy deixou um rastro de brinquedos  espalhados pelo corredor. O quarto ainda estava escuro e a cama desarrumada, mas isso é só um detalhe. Carol deitou Therese sobre a cama ajeitando seus corpos juntos. O beijo não tinha sido quebrado momento algum, era um beijo urgente, carregado de sentimentos.

“Senti tanta saudade sua...” – sussurra Carol contra o pescoço de Therese antes de ajudar a menina tirar a camisa preta que estava vestindo.

Após ajudarem cada uma a sair da camisa do pijama que usavam, Carol pairou seu corpo sobre Therese, a mulher mais jovem tocava os seios de maneira carinhosa, massageando e trazendo pequenos gemidos aos lábios de Carol, a loira balançava seu corpo incentivando Therese para pressionar mais forte. Seus lábios se uniram num beijo mais tranquilo do que o anterior. Carol descia o corpo da mulher espalhando beijos quentes dando atenção especial aos seios de Therese, que fechou seus olhos para somente sentir o toque dos lábios de Carol contra sua pele.

“Ahh... Carol” – Therese arqueia suas costas e segura a cabeça loira que tinha mordido seu seio – “isso é bom...”

Carol deu alguns segundos antes de voltar a dar uma mordida leve e ouvir de novo o gemido Therese. Sem quebrar o contato de seus lábios contra a pele abaixo deles, Carol retira as calças de pijama das duas rapidamente, para depois fazer seu íntimo quente tocar a pele nua da coxa de Therese.

Os corpos balançavam em um ritmo lento, harmônico e extremamente apaixonados. Uma dança coreografada no absoluto silêncio, somente tendo o arfar das respirações, os pequenos gemidos e algumas vezes um breve grito contido após atingirem o mais alto grau do prazer.

Therese sentada sobre o rosto Carol sentiu seu corpo perder toda a sensibilidade do tato, amortecido por um formigamento intenso. O corpo febril e fraco caiu sobre o colchão frio, causando uma sensação gostosa de frescor. Therese tremia enquanto seu peito subia e descia de maneira descompassada. Seus olhos estavam pesados, não sendo capaz de abri-los mesmo ouvindo a voz macia de Carol chamando.

“Amor, você está bem?” - Carol acariciou o rosto de Therese, seus olhos cinzas fixos admirando cada detalhe existente na face da mulher que ela tanto ama. Ela enxugou o suor que escorria da testa da menina com a palma da mão.

“Eu... sim, eu estou” – Therese instintivamente abraça o corpo de Carol apertado – “Sei que não preciso dizer mas... isso foi... isso foi muito intenso, Carol”

O som do riso de Carol fez que o coração de Therese desse um salto.

“Amor, você não sabe como fico feliz em saber disso, porque estava ficando complicado fazer você vir naquela posição”

Therese esconde seu rosto contra o pescoço de Carol para que a mulher não visse sua vergonha. Ela se repreendia por ainda ter timidez em conversar com Carol sobre certos assuntos, em dizer para Carol o que ela deseja na cama. Therese sempre foi silenciosa, mas Carol sempre soube o que ela queria mesmo nunca conseguindo demonstrar em forma de palavras.

“Eu só... eu fiquei com medo de machucar você” – a voz baixinha de Therese contra o pescoço de Carol fazia cócegas na mulher.

“Querida, você estava perfeita. Não fique envergonhada ou com medo de me ferir, eu estou aqui para ajudar você a descobrir o que faz você se sentir bem” – Carol acaricia os cabelos um pouco úmidos de Therese e dá um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina.

“Olha...” – Carol suspira – “Com uma criança em casa e tantas responsabilidades quase não temos tempo para cuidarmos uma da outra... então, quando você e eu podemos ficar assim, tão juntinhas” – Carol aperta o corpo de Therese -  “É nesse momento que podemos aprender o que cada uma deseja, pois eu sei que fora dessa cama, fora desse quarto nós duas já somos uma excelente dupla! Você é minha companheira, minha amiga em todos os momentos. Sem você não tomo alguma decisão, pois é com você e Rindy que faço planos. Therese, você percebeu? Quantas vezes nós duas conversamos sobre coisas importantes sem dizer uma só palavra, só da maneira que você me olha eu sei o que você quer me dizer”

Carol ajusta seu corpo para poder olhar Therese.

“Eu sei” – Therese diz simplesmente sem afastar os olhos de Carol. Therese sempre soube dessa conexão das duas há muito tempo, desde a primeira vez que elas se viram na loja de Carol anos atrás.

Às vezes Carol perguntaria o que Therese estava pensando, mesmo a mulher sabendo exatamente o que se passava na cabeça da menina. A pergunta era justamente por Carol saber quando Therese sentia a necessidade de falar sobre seus pensamentos, mas nunca teria a coragem suficiente para dizer. Carol a encorajava.

“Eu sei da sua ansiedade e também do seu medo de me falar certas coisas, mas não preciso que você me diga absolutamente nada porque eu sei exatamente o que você quer e o que você está sentindo” – Carol beija a ponta do nariz de Therese – “É aqui nessa cama que nos comunicamos da melhor forma, Therese”

Os olhos verdes brilhavam sob a camada de lágrimas que havia se formado. Therese nunca soube como seu coração tão pequenino pudesse ser capaz de guardar um amor tão imensurável por esta mulher. Cada dia que passava ao lado de Carol era como se uma nova página de um livro fosse escrita. Cada palavra colocada era a história da vida delas que estava sendo criada. Therese na realidade não sabia descrever o amor que ela sente por Carol e Rindy, não havia uma definição. Para Therese o amor por elas por si só era o próprio pulsar da vida dentro da sua existência.

“Menina, menina... por onde seus pensamentos voam assim tão sozinhos?” – a voz de Carol chamou Therese para a realidade.

“Estava pensando... quero levar você para jantar em um lugar bem bonito, depois irmos assistir uma peça da Broadway e quando voltarmos para casa acendermos a lareira e abrirmos aquele vinho que ganhamos do Dannie no meu aniversário”

“Hmm... vejo que você tem planos muito interessantes e obscenos para essa noite, senhorita Belivet” – Carol dá um meio sorriso sedutor, abraçando mais apertado o corpo de Therese.

“Eu tenho” - Therese concorda sorrindo feito uma boba, suas covinhas fizeram os olhos de Carol derreterem como de costume – “Na realidade, por você ter me feito atingir dois orgasmos em menos de uma hora deixarei a senhora saber o que Rindy e eu aprontamos” – Therese saiu do abraço para ir em direção do closet. Ela ouviu um resmungo de Carol em protesto por sua saída da cama.

“Ah, eu entendo... estou ganhando uma recompensa por meu excelente serviço, então?” – Carol senta-se sobre a cama com as costas sobre a cabeceira.

“Bem, encare como uma maneira de motivar você para atingir seu objetivo de me fazer vir três vezes” – Therese coloca a cabeça para fora do closet e lança uma piscadela para Carol que ri.

“Você é insaciável!”

“Quer que eu relembre o dia em Estocolmo em que você escondeu a chave do quarto e ficamos trancadas por um dia inteiro?” – o som do barulho de Therese procurando alguma coisa do closet deixou Carol muito curiosa – “Posso contar nos dedos às vezes que você-”

“Therese chega! Sem chantagem” – Carol interrompe o discurso da mulher.

“Feche os olhos, querida”

“Isso é sério Therese?”

“Vamos... por favor” – Therese colocou a cabeça para fora e esperou pacientemente Carol obedecê-la.

“Jesus...” – Carol suspira antes de fechar os olhos. O som dos passos de Therese se aproximando vagarosamente até que Carol sente o peso da mulher ao seu lado sobre a cama.

“Não abra ainda...” – a voz de Therese é extremamente macia. Carol esperou – “Alguns dias atrás fui buscar Rindy, pois ela queria muito conversar comigo sobre um pensamento que ela teve durante algum tempo. Quando eu ouvi sobre o que se tratava fiquei completamente surpresa, não só pela incrível percepção que ela tem sobre um assunto tão sério, mas como ela foi capaz de me ajudar a unir todos os sentimentos, todos os desejos que eu sempre tive guardado dentro de mim e transformá-lo em uma coisa, não só simbólica, mas que significasse de alguma maneira tudo o que mais aprecio e mais quero proteger em nossa vida”

Carol ouvia atentamente cada palavra de Therese e diversas coisas passaram em sua mente sobre o que se tratava, mas de alguma maneira a voz de Therese causava algum tipo de sentimento difícil de decifrar.

“Tudo o que você disse agora pouco sobre nós, sobre a maneira que eu me expresso, o que sinto por você e por nossa família é a mais pura realidade. Muitas vezes durante a vida me senti sozinha, pois era difícil compreender certas atitudes das pessoas. Era sempre tão estranho, eu me sentia tão estranha, pois... eu nunca vi a necessidade de explicar as coisas que eu sinto, ou o que eu penso... já que para mim a compreensão verdadeira sobre o mundo, sobre as pessoas se dá através de uma conexão, de um respeito silencioso e na vontade sincera de alguém em querer conhecer o outro. É uma coisa tão rara sabe... e quando isso acontece você percebe que nunca esteve sozinha no mundo. O que eu quero dizer é que você sabe o quanto eu amo você, o quanto você e Rindy são importantes na minha vida e como me ajudaram não me tornar uma pessoa egoísta, uma pessoa amargurada... pois sem vocês eu provavelmente ainda estaria sem saber como compreender as pessoas. Eu ainda teria medo e seria cruel e injusta com o mundo”

Therese parou por alguns segundos para poder beijar algumas lágrimas que haviam caído dos olhos de Carol. Delicadamente, Therese segurou a mão direita de Carol. 

Ainda de olhos fechados, e possivelmente muito vermelhos devido o choro contido, Carol sente algo sendo deslizado em seu dedo, a sensação gelada do objeto faz sua respiração sumir.

“Abra os olhos...” – pede Therese gentilmente.

Carol atende ao pedido. Os olhos cinzas encontraram diretamente os olhos verdes de Therese, aqueles olhos que haviam prendido Carol ns primeira vez que se encontraram anos atrás.

“Eu te amo” – Therese diz quase num sussurro – “Não sei se coloquei na mão correta, mas... você aceita se casar comigo?” – a menina dá um sorriso nervoso.

Carol abaixa o olhar e encara o anel que abraça carinhosamente o seu dedo anelar. Era simples como Therese e tudo o que elas haviam construído durante quase quatro anos, mas a simplicidade daquele anel de ouro rosa transmitia o companheirismo sólido e a intensidade que significava o amor que elas sentiam uma pela outra.

“Meu amor eu... Eu acho que essa já é uma aliança de casamento...” – em um gesto, Carol pega a mão de Therese e faz com que ela retire a aliança e coloque na outra mão, na mão esquerda.

Carol olha para a caixa de veludo preta sobre a cama e vê a segunda aliança. Segurando a mão esquerda de Therese ela desliza lentamente a aliança no dedo da mulher. Seus olhos cinzas mantiveram-se sobre o rosto de Therese que não conseguia desviar o olhar de sua mão.

Cada uma beijou delicadamente a aliança da outra antes compartilharem o beijo que selava o compromisso eterno já aceito anteriormente por elas. Desde a primeira vez em que se viram.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Enjoy.

 

O tráfego de pessoas era intenso pelas calçadas que percorriam diversas bilheterias espalhadas pela extensa rua 45. Era quase 18hrs, Carol e Therese de braços dados olhavam indecisas as opções de peças em cartaz.

“Quer que eu seja sincera com você? Nenhum musical está me agradando...” – Carol ergue a cabeça para observar a interminável fila na bilheteria no Imperial Theatre. Depois de Therese insistir muito elas se enfiaram numa enorme fila para verem um clássico.

“Calma, são normais essas filas, em todos os teatros próximos estarão assim também. Le Miserables é uma peça das mais disputadas” – Therese olhava o panfleto que tinha ganhado de alguém com as peças em cartaz – “Metade das pessoas desta fila é de turistas querendo realizar o sonho de ver uma peça da Broadway”

“Por isso acho interessante colaboramos com o sonho alheio e deixarmos essa maldita fila e irmos para algum lugar menos desejado” – Carol impaciente toma o panfleto das mãos de Therese na busca desesperada de outra opção.

“Mas ainda não vimos esse musical” – Therese diz de maneira animada, ela particularmente estava ansiosa para assistir.

“Combinamos em assistirmos todos os clássicos da Broadway com Rindy, lembra? Se assistirmos sem ela a pobrezinha ficará chateada” – Carol não desgruda os olhos do panfleto.

“E hoje é nossa noite especial, sem filhos! Sendo assim, se fosse para gastar nosso precioso tempo em algo...” – Carol abaixa seu rosto e cochicha no ouvido de Therese – “que fosse na cama e não em uma fila idiota”

Carol roça a orelha de Therese com a ponta do nariz e em seguida sinaliza para uma peça no panfleto.

“Olhe! Pelo nome parece ser algo muito instigante e quase sem interesse pelos turistas... _The Humans_ , no Helen Hayes Theatre, na rua 44. Olha só, pertinho de nós!”

“Na 44 onde fica a maior concentração de pessoas, mas enfim... Sobre o que se trata?” – questiona Therese analisando a fila à sua frente e calculando mentalmente quanto tempo levaria para chegarem à bilheteria. Pelos seus cálculos não chegariam a tempo para comprar os ingressos da sessão das 19hrs.

“Não diz muita coisa...” – Carol lê o que estava no panfleto – “Só uma pequena nota de que é _a peça mais elogiada do ano_ ”

“Acho que ouvi um comentário no Times, alguma história sobre o Dia de Ação de Graças e conflito familiar”

“Bem, trocar a Batalha de Waterloo por uma peça misteriosa sobre uma família americana não me parece tão ruim” – Carol já se convenceu em saírem dali e irem para outro lugar.

“Qual o problema com a Batalha de Waterloo?” – Therese quis insistir para ficarem e ver o musical.

“Nada minha amada esposa. Pelo contrário, acho o nome Waterloo muito sexy” – Carol dá um apertão no braço que estava segurando de Therese – “ _Waterloo_ ” – repete com um tom baixo e sensual. Therese olha para ela segurando o riso – “Isso não é terrível? – Carol e Therese riem.

“Carol, não dificulte as coisas! Vamos ver o musical sem gracinhas...” – Therese larga o braço da loira para abraçar a cintura dela. Carol passa seu braço ao redor do pescoço de Therese mantendo seus corpos próximos.

Therese queria guerra? Então, Carol estava disposta a entrar no campo de batalha.

“O que? Mas que injusto! Acha que eu estou dificultando as coisas?” – Carol profere seu melhor tom de ofensa. Therese reconheceu o tom de voz da loira, não era um bom sinal.

“Ah não... Carol, por favor...” – Therese começa a olhar para os lados.

“O que foi? Só porque que em _Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war” –_ Carol começa a cantar. O rosto de Therese fica imediatamente vermelho.

 _“_ Deus” – Therese morrendo de vergonha esconde seu rosto sobre o peito de Carol – “Amor, por favor, não faça-”

“Ah!? Oi? Eu não consigo ouvir você, querida” – Carol aproxima seu ouvido de Therese fingindo não conseguir escutá-la.

 “Oh, você quer que eu cante mais? Mas é claro, majestade! _Waterloo, promise to love you for ever more._ _Taran tan tan tan tan..._ _Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to ow ow ow” –_ Carol canta mais alto fazendo algumas pessoas na sua frente olharem para trás e começarem a rir _._

Therese com uma mão silencia o boca de Carol.

“Ok! Você venceu!” – Therese derrotada agarra o braço da mulher e as duas saem da fila. Carol ri em satisfação e alguns aplausos puderam ser ouvidos atrás delas.

“Hmm, tão fácil, tão fácil _…_ ” – Carol aproxima seus lábios no ouvido de Therese para cantar baixinho – “ _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_ ” – a loira dá um beijo prolongado sobre a orelha de Therese.

“Quando voltarmos para casa lembre-me de eu dar um fim no disco do Abba” – Therese resmunga.

 

Já era tarde da noite quando as duas mulheres caminhavam pelas ruas após saírem do teatro. De braços dados para se protegerem do frio elas procuram pelo carro que ficou em um estacionamento pela rua 45.

“Ainda bem que decidimos jantar em casa, porque estou morta, faminta e com muito frio!” – comenta Carol ao tirar o carro do estacionamento. Therese no banco do passageiro observa as mensagens do seu celular.

O trânsito durante o final de semana naquela região era terrível por causa dos teatros, mas hoje por algum milagre as ruas estavam quase vazias. Therese solta uma risadinha.

“Abby mandou uma mensagem com uma foto dizendo: _Saudações da tribo Cherokee para os nativos americanos de Nova Iorque_ ”

 Therese apóia o braço sobre o banco do motorista para se aproximar de Carol. Parando o carro no sinal vermelho Carol encara a tela do celular de Therese que esta agora em sua frente.

“Oh... Abby provavelmente não tem ideia do que está falando” – Carol sorri para a foto das quatro mulheres na frente de uma fogueira. Rindy e Anelise estão usando um cocar indígena e seus rostos estão pintados de vermelho.

“Elas devem estar se divertindo muito” – Therese volta ao seu lugar – “Você tem certeza que não quer jantar em algum lugar? Hoje é uma noite para comemorarmos” – a jovem coloca a mão sobre a coxa de Carol, seus olhos verdes encaram a noite de Nova Iorque fora do carro.

“Eu tenho” – Carol mantém uma mão sobre o volante e com a livre segura a mão de Therese em seu colo – “Para mim, a noite perfeita é chegarmos em casa, colocarmos uma música e cozinharmos algo juntas na paz da nossa cozinha” – Carol dá um aperto suave na mão de Therese que retribui o gesto.

Mais um sinal vermelho obriga o carro parar, mas para Carol era o momento perfeito para puxar Therese para perto e beijar seus lábios. Therese tinha razão, era uma noite especial e elas tinham que comemorar, mas Carol achava desnecessário perderem tempo em um lugar cheio de pessoas, sem a privacidade que elas mereciam.

De volta ao apartamento, Therese e Carol trocaram as roupas que usaram para ir ao teatro por algo mais leve e causal. Já que Rindy não estava em casa Therese decidiu usar uma velha camisa vermelha xadrez de Carol, que era quase um vestido nela, e uma calcinha. Carol vestiu uma regata branca que agarrava suas curvas e uma cueca boxer cinza que ela tinha comprado uma vez para Harge, mas nunca chegou a entregá-la porque decidiu que era muito confortável e ficava mais bonita nela.

“Aqui, experimenta”- Carol passa uma taça para Therese que estava abraçando ela por trás. A menina toma um pouco da bebida.

“Hmm... delicioso” – Therese volta a beber mais um pouco da marguerita antes de passar para Carol beber também – “Qual música você quer ouvir?” – Therese caminha para a sala.

“Você escolhe amor!” – Carol dá uma olhada nos camarões que estavam cozinhando em uma panela. Ela desliga o fogo e encosta-se contra o balcão bebendo sua marguerita.

Therese percorre a lista imensa de músicas em seu celular até que uma em especial capturou sua atenção. Com um sorriso bobo ela dá play na música que começa a reproduzir no alto-falante do rádio.

Na cozinha, Carol começa a ouvir o som do piano vindo da sala, ela imediatamente reconhece a canção.

 

_~ Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_ ~

 

Carol vai até a entrada da cozinha e observa Therese balançando seu corpo lentamente seguindo o ritmo da música. A loira fica por alguns segundos encostada contra a batente encarando de maneira sonhadora a mulher à sua frente. Therese olha para ela estendendo uma mão em sua direção.

“Venha comigo” – pede Therese sorrindo docemente. Seus olhos verdes estavam ansiosos e cheios de lembranças.

Carol sorri e vai até Therese para segurar sua mão estendida. Entrelaçando os seus dedos e tomando seus corpos juntos elas começam a dançar.

 

~ _I want to walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows_

_Knee high~_

 

Carol acaricia o rosto de Therese com o seu.

“Você lembra quando ouvimos essa música pela primeira vez?” – pergunta Therese enquanto guiava seus lábios para pousarem ao lado dos de Carol.

“Sim, foi na noite muito estranha em que Harge tinha ido buscar Rindy para passar o final de semana com ele em Nova Jersey, quando nós duas ainda morávamos na Madison. Nós dois havíamos discutido de uma maneira tão terrível...” – Carol abre os olhos e encara a sala em pensamento – “Ele havia ameaçado tirar Rindy de mim de uma vez por todas se eu não parasse de bancar a _feminista lésbica de merda_ , como se o fato de eu ter me afastado dele e ter recomeçado a trabalhar com Abby na loja de móveis fosse algo tão absurdo. Deus, ele agia como se estivéssemos nos anos 50!” – Carol riu da estupidez de Harge naquela época.

“Bem, naquela noite era como se tivessem arrancado uma parte de mim... Eu havia ligado para você de maneira instintiva, sabe? Pois por algum motivo eu precisava ouvir sua voz, de alguma maneira ela me acalmava” – Carol se afasta um pouco para olhar o rosto de Therese – “Você disse que viria me buscar, que ia me tirar de lá e que tudo ficaria bem. Então, você chegou e ai que está à estranheza da noite!” – Carol dá um sorriso largo – “Em que porra de universo não haveria um táxi livre na Madison as 22hrs?”

Therese ri ao lembrar-se do acontecido. Ela nunca mais tinha visto na vida Carol falar tantos palavrões em um único minuto.

“Claro, você ainda teve coragem de me convencer usar um metrô naquele horário! Jesus, Therese... Só você para enfrentar minha fúria e me convencer a fazer algo que eu jamais faria” – Carol abraça Therese apertado descansando seu queixo no topo da cabeça da menina.

“Bem... era um passeio de só cinco minutos até seu apartamento, então não recusei. Por sorte o vagão estava praticamente vazio. Nós duas sentamos no lado da outra e ficamos num silêncio tão carregado de angustia. Eu percebia que você estava tentando fazer de tudo para me animar e eu com a cabeça explodindo de raiva, de dor...” – Carol fica em silêncio por um instante antes de continuar – “Então, havia esse casal um pouco à nossa frente. O rapaz pegou o violão, começou a tocar e a menina que estava com ele acompanhou cantando _come away with me_ ”

Therese tira seu rosto do pescoço de Carol e olha em seus olhos.

“Nós duas nos olhamos por tanto tempo e tudo o que eu mais queria era ir com você para qualquer lugar, pois com você eu me sentia segura”

A canção tinha acabado fazia tempo, mas Carol e Therese ficaram dançando juntas ao som do silêncio. O jantar foi servido e ambas as mulheres comeram entre risos e pequenas caricias roubadas.

Carol começou arrumar a cama para dormirem, enquanto Therese estava no banheiro escovando os dentes. Carol não percebeu a porta do banheiro se fechar por alguns minutos antes de abrir outra vez para revelar Therese parada na entrada encarando ela.

“Pronta para ir para cama, amor?” – Therese diz de maneira sensual. Carol resmunga algo em acordo antes de se virar e ficar abobada com o que seus olhos cinzas estavam vendo.

Therese com seus cabelos soltos vestia uma camisola vermelha transparente que deixava seus seios nus a mostra e uma calcinha comportada de renda preta que Carol reconheceu imediatamente, tinha sido o primeiro presente que ela deu para Therese depois que elas começaram a namorar, a menina na época ficou envergonhada em ganhar algo tão íntimo e inusitado, Therese nunca chegou a usá-la, mas hoje era uma noite especial.

“The... Therese, amor você está linda” – a boca de Carol estava terrivelmente seca e seus olhos não podiam ajudar, mas estavam praticamente despindo Therese. Por mais que Carol já tenha visto Therese nua antes tantas e tantas vezes, seu coração simplesmente parava de bater ao ver a mulher em uma simples lingerie. Como um mero pedaço de tecido pode causar uma aura de sedução tão imensa? Carol só sabia que Therese havia se vestido assim para ela e Carol sentiu-se a mulher mais especial do mundo.

Therese caminha até Carol parando alguns centímetros do seu corpo, ela toca o peito de Carol com a mão pressionando o local do coração da mulher.

“Fico feliz que minha esposa gostou” – Therese percorre sua mão até chegar ao pescoço de Carol, ela pode sentir a pulsação intensa correndo pelas veias da mulher. Seus olhos cinzentos a olhavam de forma sedente.

Os dedos de Carol tocam levemente o tecido da camisola, eles param sobre os seus de Therese que se endureceram imediatamente ao toque tão sutil. Os joelhos de Carol começaram a ficar fracos, ela não conseguia mais se manter de pé, essa visão era demais para o seu coração. Puxando Therese para um beijo ardente, Carol empurra os corpos delas para a cama caindo pesadamente sobre o colchão macio. Os lábios estavam em guerra e a mão de Carol apertava o seio de Therese quase que desesperadamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Carol decidiu que não podia mais só ter a língua de Therese na sua. Carol sai da cama puxando as pernas de Therese para ela. A jovem encara Carol em silencio, abrindo um pouco suas pernas para facilitar o que estava por vir. Carol tira sua regata, abandonando ela em qualquer lugar. Suas mãos percorriam as coxas nuas de Therese e ela notou os olhos verdes fixos nela. O quarto estava escuro, com exceção da luz vinda do banheiro que era o suficiente para Carol poder enxergar o sorriso doce de Therese.

“Diga-me o que você quer, querida” – Carol pergunta enquanto sua mão agora toca a calcinha de Therese.

“Eu quero que você primeiro beije meu estômago...” – Therese diz um pouco baixo, mas alto suficiente para Carol sorrir e abaixar sua cabeça sobre a barriga de Therese.

Carol roçando seus lábios no estômago de Therese sente a barriga da menina tremer ao contato.

“Sua respiração está quente...” – diz Therese que ainda mantinha o olhar em Carol.

Carol lentamente começa beijar a barriga da mulher, às vezes lambendo para depois assoprar causando arrepios em Therese. Carol direciona seus beijos para o ventre, a loira já começava a ouvir a mulher gemer baixinho.

“Você quer que eu tire sua calcinha?” – Carol volta a questionar. Therese pensa por um segundo.

“Não... ainda não”

Carol se ajoelha no chão e seu rosto sente o calor vindo de Therese contra o seu rosto. Ela coloca as pernas da mulher sobre seus ombros e começa a beijar a coxa da menina subindo seus lábios até chegar ao íntimo velado de Therese. Carol roça seu nariz sobre o tecido rendado e sente o perfume adocicado saindo de sua amada, ela solta um suspiro contra Therese que desce uma mão trêmula para tocar a cabeça de Carol. Lentamente a língua de Carol percorre o tecido da calcinha extremamente úmida, ao sentir uma pequena saliência Carol beija com força fazendo Therese gritar ao sentir seu clitóris ser sugado pela boca de Carol.

“Oh... Carol”

Carol repete o gesto uma, duas... Incontáveis vezes. Seus cabelos estavam sendo puxados, acariciados por Therese que arfava chamando por ela. Ao perceber que já tinha feito o suficiente e seria capaz de parar sem que Therese tivesse tempo de perceber sua ausência, Carol retirou a calcinha rendada de maneira ágil. Carol pode encarar por alguns segundos de maneira emocionada o íntimo de Therese, que estava ali sempre tão quente e gentil somente para ela.

“Não tem ideia como você é absolutamente linda, Therese...” – Carol comenta meio que para si mesmo.

Therese que estava um pouco perdida consegue olhar para Carol, mas só consegue ver a loira abaixando seu rosto para entregar ao seu íntimo o beijo mais intenso que tiveram. Therese colocou uma mão sobre sua boca para segurar o grito. Seus olhos começaram a chorar.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos! Já pedindo desculpa pela minha tímida, mas sincera, tentativa de fazer nosso casal mais amado ter uma intensa e insaciável noite de amor (bem, e elas tiveram uma! Com a língua de Carol sentindo o interior quente de Therese...)  
> Bem, posso dizer em minha defesa que eu tentei! Mas a proposta inicial que eu tive ao escrever uma história que contasse o cotidiano familiar de Carol e Therese não era mostrar o sexo, mas sim usá-lo como uma alegoria que instiga, que está ali para causar a imaginação (ok, isso não é desculpa). Tantas fanfics com lindas cenas descritivas que não me sinto capaz de chegar aos pés desses autores. 
> 
> Enfim, só para não acusarem de uso inapropriado da propriedade intelectual, as canções que utilizei na história de hoje são:  
> \- Waterloo, do ABBA (que na minha opinião foi uma canção composta em 1970 mas secretamente feita para cena de Waterloo, Iowa em 1952)  
> \- Come away with me, Norah Jones (essa música eu odeio, porque me trás lembranças, mas fazer o que! Era a música perfeita para Carol e Therese)
> 
> Muito obrigada pelos comentários gentis!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indicado assistir este vídeo de Cate, pois foi exatamente ele que me motivou a escrever esta fanfic e influenciou neste capítulo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHREdO9-l5w
> 
> \- Enjoy

 

 “Que tal uma improvisação?” – Carol aparece na sala segurando seu velho saxofone. Therese tinha acabado de voltar para casa. Elas iriam terminar de arrumas as malas para uma tal  _viagem de lua-de-mel à trabalho_.

“Qual música?” – Therese sorri sem questionar caminhando até o piano vertical localizado próximo as amplas janelas da sala.

Já era quase oito horas da noite, _mas um pouco de música não incomodaria os vizinhos_ , pensava Therese.

“Só tente me acompanhar. Pronta?” – a loira dá um largo sorriso.

“Pronta” – sentada ao piano Therese aquece seus dedos a espera do sinal de Carol.

Carol começa a tocar no saxofone uma melodia lenta, Therese ouve por alguns segundos tentando decifrar as notas, mas a princípio era uma melodia fácil e desconhecida. A mulher loira aproxima-se do piano ficando próxima a Therese que a observava atentamente.

Therese sempre foi uma mulher curiosa por natureza e sempre observou atentamente todos os detalhes de Carol desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Para Therese, Carol tinha diversos talentos, mas se pudesse dizer um nesse exato momento basicamente seria a incrível habilidade com as mãos: manusear perigosos instrumentos em seu trabalho como restauradora, tocar um saxofone ou arriscar algumas notas ao piano, segurar Rindy em seus braços e acariciar a cabeça da menina para fazê-la dormir, escrever coisas corriqueiras nos bilhetes que sempre deixava espalhados pela casa, a agilidade em cortar legumes durante o preparo do jantar, a maneira elegante que segurava o cigarro quando decidia fumar devido o alto grau de estresse, ou quando não fumava o jeito que suas mãos incessantemente torciam e amassava um lenço, a delicadeza que seus dedos percorriam o corpo nu durante o banho, ou o ritual diário de segurar o rosto de Therese com a palma da mão quente e puxá-la para um beijo.

Os olhos verdes estavam atentos aguardando por um sinal, como sempre. Após alguns segundos, Carol pisca para Therese sinalizando ela para começar a acompanhá-la.  O apartamento é preenchido pelo som harmônico e sensual dos dois instrumentos. Carol depois de um tempo afasta-se o saxofone e começa a cantar.

_~If I was a stamp and you were my mail,_

_I’d cling on tight as we travelled,_

_but if you licked my back too much,_

_I’d make your tongue go dry~_

 Antes de voltar para o sax Carol dá uma piscadela para Therese e observa a face estranha da mulher ao piano. Depois de mais alguns segundos, Carol volta a cantar balançando seu quadril no ritmo da música.

~ _I wish I was your cigarette,_

_smoked on through your lips…~_

Carol aproxima seus lábios nos de Therese e assopra em direção da boca da mulher que finge tragar o ar quente saído de Carol.

~ _killing you softly with my tar_

 _and seeping out your nostrils… oooh yeeeaah para ra ra ra pa pa pa ra ra_ ~

Carol começa balançar o saxofone de um lado para o outro em uma dança completamente desajeitada. Therese não suportando ver tal cena ridícula começa a rir, seu rosto ficando vermelho. Sua esposa era a mulher mais sexy e incrível do mundo, até mesmo bancando uma palhaça.

“Da onde você tirou essa música?” – Therese desce seu olhar para o bumbum de Carol que estava de costas para ela e balança seu quadril de maneira provocativa.

“Foi um pensamento que tive durante o trabalho hoje” – a loira gira seu corpo para encarar Therese. Carol faz uma reverencia e recebe aplausos e assobios de sua esposa

“Senhoras e senhores! Aplausos para magnífica Carolyn Ross!”

“Oh, obrigada, muito obrigada!” – Carol lança beijos para o vento – “Dedico esta canção para minha eterna fonte de inspiração, para a pessoa que lambe todos os meus selos, minha esposa Therese Madeline Belivet” - Carol rapidamente dá um beijo nos lábios de Therese antes de sair da sala para guardar o saxofone.

“Ah, isso explica porque acordei com a língua tão seca hoje de manhã” – Therese ainda sentada ao piano ouve a risada de Carol. Ela olha para fora da janela para ver a movimentação dos vizinhos dos prédios na frente do apartamento.

Daqui algumas horas, ou tecnicamente um dia, elas estariam embarcando em um avião, o pensamento de cruzar o oceano deu uma sensação trêmula em seu estômago. Therese gostava de viajar, mas viagens continentais sempre causavam um desconforto estranho. O telefone começa a tocar e Therese se levanta rapidamente para atendê-lo.

“Alô” – Therese olha para o corredor e vê Carol andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto.

“ _Mãe, aqui é a Rindy falando_ ” – a voz da menina do outro lado da linha fez Therese abrir um amplo sorriso. Ela tinha visto a menina há algumas horas atrás, mas já estava morrendo de saudade.

“Oi filha, já jantou?” – Carol corre em direção a Therese ao ouvir a conversa – “Diga oi para sua mamãe” – Therese afasta o telefone da orelha para Carol se aproximar.

“Meu bebê! Mamãe está morrendo de saudade!” – Carol dá um beijo no transmissor como se estivesse beijando a bochecha de Rindy – “Está se comportando bem? Está obedecendo ao papai?”

Carol e Therese aproximam os ouvidos no telefone para poder ouvir a menina do outro lado da linha. Rindy passaria duas semanas com Harge, era o período de férias escolares e esse ano a pequena menina ficaria na casa dos avós, a pedido dela e claro de Harge.

“ _Estou sim, mamãe. Papai disse que iremos até a Flórida de carro para vermos os crocodilos_ ” – Rindy soou animada. Therese e Carol trocaram olhares – “ _Eu disse que queria vê-los, porque ir à Disney é coisa de menininha_ ”

“Mas é na Disney que tem os brinquedos mais bacanas” – Therese fala.

“Ah, mas é fora da Disney que tem o maior aquário do mundo – Carol emenda o assunto – “Aposto que nossa pequena exploradora vai querer tirar fotos dos animais aquáticos mais legais da terra”

“ _Sim! Iremos ao SeaWorld! Por isso trouxe a câmera!”_

“Tire muitas fotos para nos mostrar depois que voltarmos, certo amendoim? Sentimos sua falta, eu amo você” – Therese beija o transmissor se despedindo de Rindy e passa o telefone para Carol que fica na sala para terminar de conversar com a filha. Therese corre para o quarto e decide arrumar logo sua mala.

Algumas horas se passaram e depois de colocar e retirar diversas vezes tudo de dentro das malas estava quase tudo pronto.

“Você acha que é bom levar alguma roupa mais quente?” – Therese sai do closet segurando um casaco preto com capuz com alguns detalhes em xadrez. Carol olha para ele balançando a cabeça negativamente.

“Eu acho que é levar peso morto, já estaremos durante o vôo com um casaco mais quente, qualquer coisa compramos algo por lá. Até porque estaremos ao norte, é sempre mais agradável o clima no outono por lá” – Carol coloca os últimos itens pessoais na mala menor que irá compartilhar com Therese – “Bem, eu acho que estamos levando tudo. Ah, coloquei duas blusas de moletom para você na mala, aquelas acho bom levar” – Carol aponta para a mala maior que guardava as roupas das duas mulheres.

“Ok, meus equipamentos estão prontos” – Therese coloca a pequena mala com suas lentes, baterias extras, cabos e outros itens da câmera próxima das demais malas – “ Até que economizamos nas bagagens desta vez, só vamos despachar duas malas”

“Vantagem de estar casada é que podemos compartilhar uma mala para roupas e deixar outra livre para enchermos de bugigangas” – Carol aproxima-se de Therese e dá um beijo prolongado em sua bochecha.

“Viva ao compartilhamento dos casais” – diz Therese.

“Viva a otimização e economia em viagens internacionais!” – aplaude Carol sentando na cama para mexer em sua bolsa de mão – “Nossos passaportes estão aqui, as passagens, cópia das reservas, moleskine, remédio para enxaqueca, pois você fica horrível durante a viagem, remédio para enjôo, carregador do celular, pastilhas...”

“Esqueceu disso” – Therese arremessa na direção de Carol um tubo de creme, a loira pega-o no ar.

“Ah, o creme para as mãos! Bem pensado, querida... da última vez minhas mãos ficaram ressecadas como de um pedreiro”

“Eu que o diga... parecia que eu estava sendo esfolada por uma lixadeira toda vez que você me tocava”

“Não reclame, quem hoje em dia faz esfoliação grátis por amor?”

“Não é bem um gesto de amooor...” – Therese deita na cama e abraça por trás a cintura de Carol que fecha sua bolsa. A mulher segura às mãos de Therese apertando levemente elas.

“Sabe, eu gosto do seu emprego” – Carol diz após um suspiro. Therese não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois Carol está de costas para ela, mas conhecendo o jeito que a mulher suspirou Therese sabia que Carol estava de olhos fechados.

“Eu também gosto do meu emprego” – fala Therese.

“Eu sei, mas não é disso que estou falando!” – Carol dá uma risada – “Eu gosto porque às vezes posso me dar ao luxo de acompanhá-la, sabe? É uma mistura equilibrada de férias e responsabilidade”

“Eu entendo, pensando bem nós temos muita sorte” – Therese abraça mais apertado a cintura de Carol, aninhando seu rosto na lombar da mulher – “Sei lá, poderíamos nos tornar aqueles casais que nem gostam de tirar férias juntos, porque estão sempre cansados” – Therese filosofa.

“Nós estamos sempre cansadas, Therese. A diferença é o modo que nós duas lidamos com nosso cansaço” – Carol se ajeita na cama para fazer Therese deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

“Abby e eu conversamos um dia desses sobre como é gratificante ver nossa loja crescer. Sabe, quando a abrimos anos atrás éramos duas recém formadas cheias de sonhos e planos, não tínhamos noção do peso das responsabilidades de abrir um negócio, como seria estressante lidar com todo o tipo de pessoas, como teríamos momentos financeiros ruins... Enfim, você sabe da história, a questão é o trabalho fora para mim durante algum tempo uma maneira de fugir das responsabilidades do casamento, eu queria substituir a responsabilidade entediante e rasa de ser a _esposa de Harge_ por algo que me fizesse ser realmente útil, sabe? Pois eu era sim uma boa esposa, mas era também uma boa mulher, uma boa companheira de negócios, eu era muito mais que a senhora Aird. Claro, quando Rindy nasceu às circunstâncias mudaram, mas ainda via o trabalho como uma forma de fugir de Harge, fugir da Carol que eu não era... Abby havia me dito na época que eu estava transformando tudo ao meu redor em uma desculpa para fugir da infelicidade que eu estava. Enfim, hoje dou tudo de mim na loja, porque é minha paixão e isso às vezes me esgota até o último suor do meu corpo... e coitada é você por me aturar nos dias ruins” – Carol solta uma risada e beija a testa de Therese que ouve tudo atentamente.

Therese sorri para Carol. Apesar de saber de toda a história do passado, Therese nunca se cansaria de ouvi-la de novo, pois cada vez que Carol fazia-se por relembrar de alguns momentos do passado Therese sempre perceberia um brilho diferente nos olhos cinzentos, era como se acontecesse uma pequena transformação em Carol e esta se tornaria cada vez mais forte.

“Eu entendo” – Therese segura a mão de Carol que está sobre seu peito – “Eu também me sinto assim, meu trabalho é uma parte importante de mim, importante porque eu posso mostrar o meu melhor. Mas a parte essencial da minha vida é poder sempre voltar para casa e encontrar você no final do dia...”

Therese senta-se ao lado de Carol na cama segurando a mão da mulher, ela olha para o retrato de Rindy e Carol em uma estante na frente delas. Carol segue o olhar da mulher.

“Lembra desse dia? Rindy estava falando durante uma semana que queria cavalgar... ela tinha o que? Uns cinco anos?” – Therese levanta da cama e vai até a estante e pega o porta-retrato.

“Sim, deus... ela só parou de chorar quando colocamos ela dentro do carro e fomos até Nova Jersey... Eu tive que ligar para os pais de Harge e pedir gentilmente que deixassem nós duas levarmos Rindy até o haras” – Carol fez uma cara cansada ao se lembrar daquele dia. Tinha sido uma época ruim na loja, Therese trabalhando até mais tarde no Times, Rindy fazendo manha por causa dos cavalos e ainda o enfrentamento incomodo com os pais de Harge, que jamais negariam um pedido da neta, mas fariam de tudo para transformar uma simples visita aos cavalos em um sutil inferno para Carol e Therese.

“Esta foto ficou terrível...” – Carol segura o retrato que Therese tinha tomado dela e Rindy perto de um dos cavalos da família Aird – “Olha meu rosto cansado! E por Deus, Therese... que péssimo enquadramento!”

“Não me culpe, eu não tinha dormido nada em dois dias e a mãe de Harge ficou atrás de mim com aquele olhar maldito dela perfurando minha cabeça... e a câmera do seu celular era terrível também” – Therese sorri para a pior foto que ela já tinha tirado na sua vida desde que se tornou uma fotógrafa profissional. Porém a fotografia em questão poderia ser a pior em quesitos técnicos, mas para Therese era a foto mais bonita tirada dentro da pior semana de suas vidas. Era simplesmente Carol e Rindy juntas. 

“Rindy correu tanto atrás dos cavalos, por sorte os pais de Harge tinham algumas roupas dela na casa e depois de um banho ela desmaiou de cansaço durante toda a viagem de volta para casa. Daquele dia em diante ela nunca mais deu trabalho” – Carol largou o retrato sobre a cama e olha para Therese – “Nunca vou me esquecer de você carregando ela até o carro” – Carol apertou as mãos de Therese, seus olhos cinzas estavam prestes a chorar – “Droga! E eu ainda tive que ir até a loja porque a idiota da Abby estava bêbada e trancada junto com uma ruiva dentro do estoque!”

Therese começa a rir ao lembrar-se de Carol dizendo o maior número de palavrões existentes na face da terra ao ouvir Abby no telefone pedindo socorro.

“Você nunca me disse o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia” – Therese deita-se na cama apoiando sua cabeça com uma das mãos para encarar Carol.

“O que você acha, querida?” – Carol deu um sorriso petulante – “Quando eu cheguei lá à porta estava trancada, porque a imbecil da Abby tinha quebrado a chave dentro da fechadura... Por sorte a sala do estoque tem duas entradas, a do lado de dentro e a externa e por deus, Therese...” – Carol deitou ao lado de Therese e continuou o seu relato – “Eu tinha dito a Abby que eu iria contornar a loja e abrir a outra porta, mas sei lá em que nível de embriagues aquelas duas estavam que quando eu abri a porta as duas... bem, as duas estavam nuas atrás da penteadeira em uma posição um tanto...” – Carol pausou sem saber como continuar.

“Um tanto o que? Diga!” – rapidamente exige Therese na maior curiosidade.

“Bem, como posso explicar... Sabe a posição que normalmente nós ficamos quando estamos tomando um banho demorado no chuveiro?” – Carol encara Therese com um sorriso astuto. Therese olha sério por um segundo realmente tentando imaginar sobre qual posição Carol estava se referindo.

“Você diz... aquela quando uma de nós... bem... aquela que...”

“Sim, sim... quanta enrolação para dizer sobre aquela posição que uma está de frente para parede enquanto a outra está por trás realizando o ato sexual!”

“Meu deus!” – Therese esconde a face vermelha com as mãos – “Não acredito que você...”

“Sim, querida... eu vi” – Carol mantém o sorriso, se divertindo com a reação incrédula de Therese – “Incrível que Abby diz não se lembrar de nada, infelizmente eu me lembro de tudo”

“Ai... amor, sinto muito” – Therese começa a rir e abraça Carol.

“Tanta coisa linda para ver no mundo... Não que o ato em si não seja uma imagem bonita, pelo contrário... mas não! Naquele momento não era uma coisa legal”

Therese começa a beijar o rosto de Carol.

“Ainda bem que daquele dia eu só faço questão de lembrar de voltar para casa e poder assistir você e Rindy dormindo juntas na cama. Vocês duas salvaram minha mente” – Carol pressiona um beijo nos lábios de Therese.

“Eu nunca mais entrarei no depósito sem lembrar dessa história, Carol” – Therese deita sua cabeça sobre o peito de Carol, a mulher envolve seu corpo em um abraço quente.

“Sim... mas mal sabe Abby o que você e eu fazemos ali dentro no horário do almoço” – Carol olha para o teto com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

“Carol!”

 

   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Em sua frente o caminho se abria pelas diversas ruas estreitas de pedra. Apesar da tarde ensolarada o vento fresco aliviava a sensação térmica facilitando as diversas horas de caminhada que elas fizeram explorando cada pedaço da cidade.

Therese sempre alguns passos a frente olhava atentamente as pitorescas casas pintadas com cores vivas, as luminárias antigas que adornavam as ruas, as amplas janelas de madeira escancaradas que deixavam o ar fresco provindo do mar entrar, os bancos vazios nas calçadas, às vezes ocupados por alguns senhores que conversavam vivamente entre si. Tudo naquela cidade era um pequeno e precioso detalhe que capturava a atenção completa dos olhos verdes e atentos de Therese que procurava pacientemente algo que pudesse resumir a sensação daquele lugar, mas a senhora gorda e tagarela na janela, o jovem que descia a rua em sua bicicleta carregando uma pequena menina na garupa, o cachorro que dormia preguiçosamente na entrada de uma quitanda... Todos estes elementos e tantos outros compõem o conjunto da obra, como um quadro vivo que sua dimensão era infinita e mutável.

O foco foi estabilizado e com um simples clique a imagem de uma senhora varrendo a entrada de sua casa fora eternizado pelas lentes da jovem mulher. Therese abaixa a câmera e olha para trás procurando Carol que estava alguns metros de distância. Os olhos de Therese meio fechados pela intensa luminosidade observavam a loira parada no meio da rua, ela não sabia dizer se Carol estava olhando para as pequenas lojas de artesanato ou se estava olhando para ela, os óculos escuros da loira encobriam seu olhar, mas Therese deduziu que Carol estava fazendo as duas coisas pelo sorriso formado no rosto de sua esposa. Carol, notou Therese, estava com um humor feliz, mas tanto silencioso. Ela permanecia distante nas caminhadas, sempre olhando para o nada e às vezes olhando fixamente Therese. Alguma coisa passava pela cabeça da mulher, mas Therese preferiu deixar sua esposa confortável para dizer quando quisesse.

Estava quente, Carol trajava um conjunto claro, uma calça social de belo corte, uma blusa de seda macia e um cardigan de algodão que a protegia do sol e não fazia seu corpo suar. Os tons claros ressaltavam a figura elegante de Carol, que roubava olhares das figuras transeuntes e dos moradores que saiam à janela, ao contrário de Therese em seu moletom cinza, jeans preta grudada nas pernas magras e all star surrado, mas extremamente confortável e fiel das horas interminável de caminhada pelas ruas de pedras.  Therese era a figura que se misturava na multidão de turistas, Carol era a escultura renascentista imponente entre as pessoas.

Era quase quatro horas da tarde em Portofino, Therese e Carol entraram em um simpático café a fim de descansarem um pouco as pernas e poderem tomar alguma bebida refrescante.

“Esta cidade é uma graça, não é mesmo?” – Carol diz após ter feito o pedido delas ao enérgico e simpático garçom que as atenderam – “Não me lembro de ter andando tanto assim, só em Paris me sinto a vontade de caminhar sem rumo por horas”

“Ainda bem que eu coloquei na mala um sapato mais confortável para você caminhar” – Therese olha o cardápio tentando decifrar as opções em italiano – “Acho que as fotografias que tirei nessas últimas horas ficaram boas, vou tomar algumas outras do alto da cidade, assim ficaremos livres para aproveitarmos a cidade amanhã antes de irmos para Gênova”

“Hmmm... você poderia tirar umas boas fotos da vista do nosso hotel, estamos na parte mais alta da cidade e dali podemos ver todas as casas e com o pôr-do-sol os prédios terão uma coloração magnífica” – a loira usa o cardápio como leque e se abanava para refrescar um pouco, apesar de estar com uma roupa leve andar por horas debaixo do sol do outono italiano fizeram seu corpo esquentar, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa do calor e fizeram Therese encará-la por um tempo em admiração.

“Não é bom você lavar o rosto? Suas bochechas estão vermelhas”- a mulher meio que sabendo a resposta passa para Carol um pacote de lenço umedecido, a loira aceita de bom grado.

“Eu estou bem, só preciso tomar alguma coisa gelada” – Carol usa o lenço gelado dando pequenos tapinhas em seu rosto, Therese sorri ao gesto.

O garçom retorna com os dois chás gelados e um pedaço generoso de bolo de morango que as mulheres iram dividir.

 “oh, grazie! Vorrei un’acqua naturale, una bottiglia... per favore” – Carol pede ao rapaz que acena com a cabeça antes de sair. A loira entrega para Therese um dos garfos e observa o olhar divertido em seu rosto – “O que foi?” – Carol sorri.

“Nada, só acho muito elegante seu sotaque italiano” – Therese aceita o garfo e pega um pedaço do bolo – “Não é tão sexy quanto o seu francês, tenho que admitir”

“Ah, não posso me ajudar... o francês é uma língua sedutora por excelência” – “Carol toma um gole do seu chá antes de começar a dividir o bolo com sua esposa – “e também sei que é sua fraqueza me ouvir falar qualquer língua estrangeira, por isso me dedico aos detalhes” – Carol pisca para Therese que sorri.

Quatro ou cinco turistas que estavam nas mesas próximas saíram após alguns minutos, deixando Therese e Carol sozinhas em uma das pequenas salas anexas ao café. Therese olha rapidamente para o local verificando se alguém estava observando elas. Carol que mexia em seu celular vendo se havia mensagens de Rindy ou Abby sentiu um pé percorrer sua perna, ela olha para Therese que finge desconhecimento enquanto come sua metade do bolo.

“Preciso reclamar com a gerência deste estabelecimento, pois sinto formigas subindo pelas minhas pernas...”

“Ei!” – Therese diz fingindo ofensa.

“Sciocca ragazza” – Carol aproveita o segundo de distração de Therese, pega um pouco de chantilly do bolo e suja o nariz da mulher – “Oh, perdono!” – a mulher segurou a risada ao ver o olhar de Therese crescer em sua direção. Therese larga o garfo e rouba uma bela quantidade de chantilly com os dedos, Carol percebeu a intenção da mulher – “Não, amor... aqui não é-” - Carol não consegue terminar sua frase, pois uma ágil Therese rapidamente se levanta e suja seus boca com o creme – “Turez!”

“Vedetta!” – Therese ri vitoriosa por se vingar de Carol e conseguir se lembrar de uma palavra em italiano. Carol dá um olhar lascivo para Therese que para de rir imediatamente. Graças a sua ótima visão periférica Carol vê que ninguém prestou atenção nelas, então a loira se levanta para dar um beijo cheio de chantilly nos lábios de Therese.

“La mia vedetta, cara mia” – Carol lambe seus dedos sujos de chantilly voltando a se sentar. Therese completamente atordoada limpa seu rosto com um guardanapo – “Hmmm... esse bolo é muito delicioso, mas acho bom terminarmos logo e irmos, nós temos uma bela subida até o hotel”

“Bem, sim... ok, vamos lavar as mãos antes de sair” – Therese concordou.

Após terminarem de comer, pagarem a conta e descobrirem onde ficava a _toletta donne_ , Therese entra primeiro no banheiro para se limpar, Carol que esperaria do lado de fora de repente sente uma mão puxá-la com urgência para dentro do banheiro e seu corpo é empurrado com força contra a porta fechada atrás dela. Um jovem casal de turistas japoneses esperam pacientemente do lado de fora alguns minutos depois.

 

Foi uma caminhada de três minutos pelas escadarias que saiam do hotel e davam até o ponto mais alto da cidade de Portofino, Therese tinha a plena visão do mar que banhava a costa da Ligúria, suas águas esverdeadas sustentando os vários barcos de pescas e lanchas cheias de turistas. Therese subiu sozinha para fotografar, pois Carol precisava pegar uma coisa no quarto delas antes de ir ao mirante.

O sol estava começando a se esconder no horizonte e o que Carol havia dito era completamente verdadeiro. Os raios de sol começavam a penetrar nas paredes coloridas das diversas casas empilhadas sobre paredes rochosas, às ruas de pedras podiam ser vistas da parte de cima da cidade e brilhavam intensamente transformando as pessoas que andavam sobre elas em meras figuras sombrias. Portofino transformou-se na cidade dourada banhada pelo do pôr-do-sol.

Therese trocou rapidamente a lente de sua câmera e começou a tirar as fotos da cidade. Não havia ninguém ali no mirante, então a mulher pode aproveitar todo o espaço disponível para tomar fotos em ângulos diferentes. Satisfeita com o que conseguiu Therese deixa a câmara de lado e fica a observar quase que sem fôlego a cidade diante de si, porém seus olhos se desencantam com a paisagem quando avistam a bela figura de Carol cruzar uma pequena passarela que dava acesso a escadaria que levava até o mirante, sua esposa sorria para ela carregando consigo uma garrafa e suas taças. Therese assistiu o caminhar de Carol com os olhos hipnotizados, seguindo cada passo até ver sua esposa enfim se aproximar diante de si.

“Cheguei bem na hora de ver o pôr-do-sol com você” – Carol se aproxima de Therese depositando um beijo suave nos lábios da mulher e lhe entregando as duas taças.

“Qual é o motivo da comemoração?” – Therese sinaliza com o olhar para a garrafa de champanhe que Carol trouxe, a loira começa a retirar o lacre da rolha.

“Bem, essa champanhe simboliza nossa lua-de-mel, pelo que me lembro não chegamos a comemorá-la ainda” – o som da rolha estourando faz as duas mulheres rirem felizes. Therese aproxima as suas taças para que Carol complete ambas.

Therese e Carol brindam e bebem o champanhe sem afastar o olhar uma da outra. Tudo ali era um mero simbolismo, uma maneira de ilustrar o real relacionamento que elas tinham. Não existia o desejo enlouquecido para mostrar ao mundo que elas já estavam dentro de um casamento ou fazer uma festa e chamar os padrinhos para formalizar a união delas. Elas cuidavam uma da outra, dividiam uma vida, então tanto Carol quanto Therese não sentiam a necessidade oficializar algo já sabido por todos, pois o que o relacionamento delas significava era bastante real e visível para as duas e todas as pessoas importantes de suas vidas. Quando Therese colocou uma aliança de casamento no dedo de Carol a mulher mais velha sentiu o que significava, para elas nada mais precisava ser feito.

Carol puxa sua esposa pela cintura, aproveitando o raro momento de privacidade que elas tinham longe de um quarto de hotel e compartilha um profundo e longo beijo com Therese que encosta seu corpo contra Carol e abraça seu pescoço. Ali era somente Carol e Therese, o amor que elas sentiam estava envolto pelo calor e o silêncio da cidade abaixo delas, nada mais importava.  

Carol envolve o rosto de Therese com sua mão para aprofundar mais o beijo e sua outra mão livre segura a mão esquerda da mulher acariciando a aliança em seu dedo, suas línguas conversavam entre si proferindo todo o sentimento existente dentro delas, Carol pode sentir através dos corpos unidos os corações batendo em sintonia como um só. Minutos tinham se passado antes delas pararem o beijo e encostarem suas testas juntas, os olhos de Therese brilhavam a beira das lágrimas, seu olhar sonolento como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um belo sonho.

“Você sabe, meu anjo...” – a mulher diz ainda acariciando a aliança de Therese – “Preciso pedir desculpa por estar um tanto distante esses dias, mas é porque eu andei pensando sobre algo que eu acho muito importante para nós. Você sabe, nós não vemos necessidade de toda essa bobagem de oficialização de casamento, e blá blá blá” – Carol revira os olhos e Therese ri baixinho – “porque somos completamente realizadas com nosso relacionamento do jeito que ele é, mas eu quero muito, quando voltarmos para casa conversar com Fred e pelo menos providenciarmos a papelada para que pelo menos no civil tenhamos nosso casamento protegido, pois você sabe que eu sou muito preocupada com a Rindy e você e tenho medo de que se algo acontecer as coisas possam ficar complicadas... é bobagem e não me olhe com esses olhos verdes cheios de preocupação, só quero garantir que nós duas tenhamos paz e não precisemos nos preocupar com essas questões jurídicas no futuro... até porque não há motivos para não o fazermos, é só uma questão burocrática e...”

“Carol, só me faça à pergunta...” – Therese dá um sorriso tranquilizador ao notar que Carol estava ficando nervosa e começava a divagar.  Carol joga sua cabeça para trás e solta uma risada alta.

“Desculpe, desculpe! Eu sei, eu vou fazer tenha paciência pelo amor de Deus”  - Carol puxa a mulher para um abraço apertado para fazer o coração acalmar em seu peito – “Meu amor, meu querido e precioso anjo...” – Carol afasta-se um pouco para olhar os olhos ansiosos de Therese – “Você aceita ser tornar civilmente a senhora Ross? Você gostaria?” – o amplo sorriso de Carol fez as covinhas aparecerem felizes no rosto de Therese.

“Hmmm... mas baby, e se eu quiser que você se torne a senhora Carolyn Belivet?”

“Ah, não...  nós não podemos só chegar num acordo?” – Carol ri.

“Mas pelo que eu me lembre eu que pedi você em casamento”

“Eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu sou a mais velha, naturalmente é minha a responsabilidade”

“Responsabilidade do que? Dividimos tudo em casa, inclusive as responsabilidades”

“Mas ainda sou a mais velha, sendo assim eu acho extremamente aceit-” – Carol é silenciada por Therese que a beija com paixão.

“Shhh.. você é muito teimosa, Carol! Quando chegarmos em casa faremos uma votação, ok?” – diz Therese espalhando beijos pelo rosto da loira risonha.

“Você me poupou desse terrível dilema, por isso que eu te amo” – Carol apertou Therese em seus braços. As duas mulheres ficaram o resto do tempo em silêncio assistindo a noite chegar.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 Nova Iorque e Therese acordaram com as gotas de chuva caindo gentilmente sobre a cidade, o som tamborilante na janela seduzia a jovem para fechar seus olhos e voltar a se entregar ao sono. A cama estava quente ao contrário do mundo lá fora que estava frio e úmido.

O som da chuva aos poucos foi entrando no quarto misturando-se ao som da respiração pesada de Carol que ainda dormia abraçando Therese por trás. _Já são 6:48_ , pensou Therese ao olhar o relógio. A ideia de deixar a cama fez que a jovem aconchegasse mais perto do corpo de sua amante trazendo um resmungo suave da mulher mais velha.

“O que houve?” – o som abafado e sonolento da voz de Carol sobre o pescoço de Therese fez a jovem relaxar.

“Nada, acordei com a chuva. Volte a dormir” – Therese trouxe uma das mãos de Carol sobre seus lábios aplicando beijos nas juntas dos dedos.

O som de xícaras vindo da cozinha pegou a atenção de  Therese, provavelmente Rindy já estava acordada.

 

“Vamos, quero todo mundo saindo junto” – Carol terminava de colocar alguns documentos pertinentes a loja em sua pasta antes de caminhar apressadamente para a porta – “Andem logo, já estamos atrasadas!”

“Calma baby, já estamos prontas” – Therese caminha até a entrada segurando sua mochila e a de Rindy que ainda estava na cozinha terminando de tomar seu chocolate quente – “Rindy!”

“Mais um minuto mãe!”

“Você acordou mais cedo que todo mundo, por que está nos atrasando?” – Carol falou impaciente enquanto arrumava a gola da jaqueta de Therese que estava amassada.

“Ela nos fez café querida, pegue leve” – Therese disse baixinho percebendo que Carol estava começando a ficar irritada – “É hoje a reunião com os proprietários da loja?”

“Sim, eu espero que eles aceitem a oferta que Abby e eu oferecemos pela compra do espaço. Isso seria uma grande conquista para nós, sabe... sair do aluguel é uma conquista” – Carol deu um sorriso nervoso e beijou a ponta do nariz de Therese.

“Vai dar tudo certo, é uma proposta irrecusável”  - Therese disse de maneira tranquila.

Rindy chegou perto das duas mulheres segurando três guarda-chuvas.

“Aqui, vocês esqueceram” – Rindy deu um para cada mãe – “Vamos logo, vocês estão me atrasando” – retruca a menina abrindo a porta e deixando duas mulheres perplexas atrás dela.

“Onde já se viu... de quem ela puxou esta petulância?” – Therese pergunta olhando para Carol que só dá uma risada descontraída.

**The New York Times**

“Quero todo mundo reunido agora!” – a voz estridente de um homem ecoou pelo editorial pegando muitas pessoas desprevenidas.

“Nossa, vai ser um dia daqueles” – Dannie suspira ao passar pela bancada de Therese.

“Eu soube que o editor sênior pediu demissão na sexta-feira” – disse Therese que não desgrudava seus olhos da tela do computador.

“Hmmm... há vários boatos. São as fotos da Itália?” – Dannie veio por atrás de Therese apoiando seu peso sobre a cadeira da mulher – “Belos lugares” – Dannie colou suas mãos frias sobre os ombros de Therese que usava uma regata branca, a mulher tremeu devido o contato gelado, Dannie riu após levar uma cotovelada.

“Sim, vamos publicar depois de amanhã, só preciso terminar o artigo” – Therese sorri orgulhosa das fotografias que tomou de sua recente viagem.

“Como estão Carol e Rindy? Precisamos marcar outro encontro daqueles, que tal uma noite mexicana?”

Therese ri da sugestão de Dannie.

“Elas estão bem, Rindy está tentando nos convencer a deixá-la ir a uma viagem com a escola até Washington, claro que nós iremos deixar, mas é engraçado ver os argumentos que ela trás todos os dias para tentar nos convencer”  

“Ela está ficando uma garotinha muito esperta, talvez quando crescer torne-se uma senadora”

“Ela pretende ser uma exploradora de cavernas” – Therese ri ao lembrar-se do texto que Rindy fez na escola sobre o que ela queria ser quando crescesse.

“Igual a Lara Croft?” – pergunta Dannie rindo.

“Não, ela quer ser como Indiana Jones”

“Belivet!”

Therese olha para trás procurando quem a chamou.

“Tem uma pessoa lá embaixo querendo falar com você, uma mulher”

Therese pensou por um segundo quem seria, pois ninguém além de Carol vinha até o Times e mesmo assim ela sempre avisava e todos da redação conheciam sua esposa.

“Quem é?” – Therese caminha até os elevadores.

“Não sei, o recepcionista disse que é uma senhora, de cabelos pretos e uma blusa lilás”

Minutos depois Therese chega até a recepção do prédio, havia muitas pessoas entre funcionários e estranhos por ali. Seus olhos vasculharam rapidamente para achar a figura descrita minutos atrás.

Os olhos da jovem capturaram a mulher que estava de costas, ela tinha cabelos longos pretos amarrados de uma maneira folgada e usava uma blusa lilás, ela tinha a mesma altura de Therese, mas a princípio a jovem não reconhecia de imediato.

Therese caminhou até a mulher colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dela para chamar sua atenção.

“Oi, com licença” -  Therese fala gentilmente fazendo a misteriosa mulher se virar para encará-la. Os olhos de Therese se alargam imediatamente e sua respiração foi sugada para fora de seus pulmões.

“Oi, Therese” – a voz macia e fina era proferida através de um sorriso nervoso. A mão de Therese caiu trêmula do ombro da mulher que permaneceu parada na frente da jovem que deu um passo para trás.

Therese não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra, era como se sua garganta estivesse sendo pressionada por mãos invisíveis de um fantasma do passado.

“Desculpe, eu” – a mulher voltou a falar, mas foi interrompida por um som de celular tocando. Os olhos verdes dela abaixaram para a calça de Therese onde ela viu o celular no bolso da menina – “Está tocando” – ela apontou na direção do celular.

Therese voltou a si pegando rapidamente o celular. Era Carol e ao ver a foto com o nome de sua esposa na tela todo o ar do mundo voltou milagrosamente e Therese pode voltar a respirar.

“Hey” – dizia de maneira rouca Therese que atendeu o celular de maneira receosa devido o olhar permanente da mulher sobre ela.

“Adivinhe! Eles aceitaram a proposta, a loja é nossa!” – a voz feliz de Carol do outro lado da linha de repente fez Therese se sentir estranha, era como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um desmaio, pois sua mente e corpo estavam fracos e sem orientação.

“Isso... isso é bom queri-” – Therese parou de repente dando as costas para a mulher, ela não queria que a outra ouvisse a conversa, Therese sentiu como se estivesse sendo assistida por um desconhecido altamente perigoso.

“Abby e eu precisamos transferir a escritura do imóvel em um escritório ai próximo do Times, podemos ir embora juntas, encontramos você as 17hrs”– Carol rapidamente falou como se não dependesse de uma resposta de Therese.  A jovem ouvia tudo sem ao menos conseguir ponderar se era uma boa ideia ou não.

“Ok” – Therese simplesmente disse.

“Está tudo bem, baby?” – Carol perguntou, ela havia pescado algo.

“Claro que sim, nos vemos em breve” – Therese soou formalmente e antes de desligar sussurrou de maneira incompreensível – “Desculpe, eu te amo”.

Therese demorou alguns segundos antes de virar para encarar a mulher que ainda estava olhando para ela. A jovem sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

“Como eu estava dizendo” – retomou o assunto da onde tinha sido interrompida – “Desculpe, eu não pude comunicar minha vinda antes, porque eu não tinha nada além do local onde você trabalha. Eu tinha ligado pedindo algum número de contato, mas eles não me passaram”

“É devido à proteção da privacidade dos funcionários” – Therese disse rispidamente, ela mexia seus pés de maneira insistente para tentar se acalmar e seus olhos buscavam olhar para qualquer coisa menos para a mulher a sua frente.

“Eu estou na cidade por alguns dias por causa de alguns negócios, então eu pensei que eu poderia tentar encontrá-la, mesmo sabendo que a ideia não seria muito bem aceita” – a mulher mais velha conseguiu capturar o olhar de Therese. Os olhos verdes da menina mais jovem estavam inquietos e bravos.

“Por acaso podemos conversar, claro se você tiver um tempo após o trabalho hoje”

Therese queria rir e mandar os seguranças retirarem a mulher de sua frente, mas algo dentro dela não permitiu. O que ela queria? Era uma piada de mau gosto, ou o mundo decidiu puni-la porque enfim conseguiu construir uma família depois de tantos anos de solidão provindos do abandono? Tais pensamentos cruzavam a mente de Therese de maneira frenética.

De repente toda a ansiedade e nervosismo haviam sumido, Therese sentiu como se tivesse caído dentro de um poço vazio sem sentir mais absolutamente nada.

“Therese”

A voz da mulher outra vez chamou a atenção da jovem.

“Eu... eu ainda preciso terminar algumas coisas. Poderia aguardar aqui até as 17hrs?” – por algum motivo estranho Therese conseguiu pronunciar todas as palavras de uma maneira firme e gentil.

“Claro que sim, querida. Eu espero” - a mulher sorriu timidamente para Therese que rapidamente fez seu caminho para os elevadores.

Ao ouvir o som da porta do elevador vazio se fechar Therese encostou-se contra a parede gelada de metal, seus joelhos estavam fracos não suportando mais o peso do seu corpo trêmulo. Therese estava caindo enquanto a porta de repente se abriu no andar do editorial, algumas pessoas que estavam prestes a entrar olharam de maneira curiosa notando o rosto pálido e os olhos perplexos da mulher.

“Ei, tudo bem Therese?” – a voz de uma mulher foi ouvida, mas Therese não conseguiu reconhecê-la. Sua cabeça estava girando e tudo ao redor parecia algo assustador.

Saindo apressada do elevador Therese correu para o banheiro trancando a porta antes de agarrar-se na privada a frente e vomitar.  Toda angustia e dor deixaram o corpo de Therese como uma enxurrada que levava tudo o que tivesse a sua frente em um dia de tempestade. Após alguns instantes Therese sentou-se no chão levantando as mãos para cobrir seu rosto cansado.

“Como ela ousa...” – o gosto amargo dentro da boca de Therese era reflexo de todos os sentimentos que estavam guardados em algum canto escuro do seu coração e agora foram expostos como uma ferida recém aberta.

Therese cobriu sua boca com a mão esquerda e sentiu o metal gelado da aliança sobre seus lábios.  De repente uma conversa antiga com Carol surgiu na sua mente.

 

_“Você nunca mais teve notícias dela?” – Carol havia perguntado depois de algum tempo em silêncio._

_“Não, a última vez que tive algum contato foi por uma carta quando eu fiz quinze anos” – Therese segurando uma xícara de chá quente observava a noite de Nova Iorque._

_“Você a odeia? Eu pergunto isso porque você mesma nunca soube o real motivo dela ter feito isso” – Carol a abraçava por trás enquanto as duas estavam de pé na sacada do antigo apartamento de Carol._

_“É estranho, pois eu não sei mais o que sinto ao pensar nela. Sim, eu senti ódio por muitos anos, mas agora... eu sinceramente não sei”_

_“Você pretende um dia vê-la de novo?” – Carol pergunta, mas Therese decidiu não responder._

Outra vez algo fez a atenção de Therese voltar à realidade. Seu celular tocou, era uma mensagem.

PODE SAIR MAIS CEDO HOJE? QUE TAL? – Carol.

Therese olhou para o celular por alguns segundos refletindo. O que ela deveria fazer? Ela teria que descer quinze andares e mesmo que ela corresse em direção a saída os olhos da mulher iriam fazer Therese parar como se estivesse sendo capturada por alguma armadilha. Sua cabeça doía, mas nada podia ser feito além de resolver de maneira rápida e definitiva a atual situação. Os dedos trêmulos de Therese digitaram a mensagem.

SIM, EU POSSO. TEREMOS UMA VISITA HOJE – Therese.

Segundos depois Carol responde.

QUEM É? DANNIE?

Therese não sabia o que responder, mas decidiu não dizer nada por mensagem.

NÃO, É OUTRA PESSOA. ABBY PODE FICAR COM RINDY HOJE?

A jovem soltou um suspiro pesado, ela lembrou de repente que era pelo menos a segunda vez que alguma coisa de bom acontecia na vida profissional de Carol e elas nunca poderiam comemorar, pois alguma coisa na vida de Therese atrapalhava tudo. Therese se sentiu mal, enjoada, mas o celular toca outra vez.

CLARO QUE SIM, VEJO VOCÊ DAQUI A POUCO. TE AMO.

Therese começa digitar a mensagem, mas decide não enviar mais nada.

 

Alguns minutos depois Therese volta à recepção, ela olha para a mulher que agora estava sentada em uma das poltronas olhando seu celular. Por um instante Therese ficou analisando o rosto dela, buscando os traços que tanto tinha observado antes através de uma velha fotografia. Segurando seu guarda-chuva fechado, Therese caminhou em direção as poltronas.

“Eu preciso sair mais cedo, onde você está hospedada” – Therese notou que havia pegado a mulher de surpresa, pois a mesma saltou da poltrona.

“Oh, bem... eu estou no apartamento de uma amiga no Harlem” – a mulher se levantou rapidamente.

“Ok, bem... a chuva diminuiu, podemos ir até um café aqui perto” – Therese caminhou na direção da saída fazendo a mulher acompanhá-la mantendo uma pequena distância.

“Claro”

As duas mulheres cruzaram a ampla porta de vidro e deixaram o prédio. Ambas caminharam dividindo o guarda-chuva em silêncio na direção a nona avenida. Therese evitou o tempo todo olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, mas podia sentir o olhar desta sobre ela.

“Você está muito bonita” – a mulher disse de repente.

Therese queria voltar atrás na sua decisão de conversar, não havia nada a ser dito. É isso, ela deixaria a mulher ali sem mais explicações era seu direito. Segundo antes dela seguir com seu plano ela avistou Carol que vinha ao seu encontro. A loira acenou de longe ao encontrar Therese.

“Tem uma mulher acenado para você” – a mulher mais velha observou a reação da jovem e seguiu o olhar desta vendo a loira mais a frente.

Carol caminhava até as duas mulheres, seus olhos cinzas repousaram sobre a figura ao lado de Therese. Imediatamente sua mente começou a notar algumas semelhanças que a deixaram completamente perplexa. Ao se aproximar a boca de Carol se abriu um pouco, mas ela não conseguia dizer nada.

“Olá, meu nome é Esther, Esther Strully, prazer” – a mulher mais velha estendeu a mão para cumprimentar, os olhos verdes penetrantes olhavam Carol de maneira curiosa.

“ _Este olhar, este olhar é tão...”_ – pensava Carol ainda encarando a mulher, um segundo ela conseguiu repor sua compostura.

“Ah, oi... igualmente. Meu nome é Carol eu... ah” – Carol olhou para Therese e notou o nervosismo e angustia nos olhos da sua esposa. Imediatamente ela soube o que estava acontecendo.

“Você é amiga de Therese?” – Esther perguntou com um sorriso.

Carol engoliu a seco, pois achou que a pergunta soou muito deselegante, além de ter odiado a maneira que a mulher pronunciava o nome de sua esposa: Theréz.

“Eu sou a” – Carol começou a responder antes de sentir Therese agarrar sua mão ficando ao seu lado.

“Carol é minha esposa”

Carol sentiu o aperto em sua mão, retribuindo o toque de sua esposa logo em seguida. As duas mulheres encararam a reação de Esther que arregalou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de sorrir amavelmente.

“Oh,  eu não sabia que você já estava casada. Meus parabéns, sua esposa é uma mulher linda”

Carol deu um sorriso cortês. Havia um pequeno silêncio incomodo entre elas. Therese voltou outra vez a apertar a mão de Carol que olhou para ela durante um segundo antes de assumir a situação.

“Por favor, nos acompanhe até em casa para um chá. Podemos conversar tranquilamente lá e também é um lugar mais quente e agradável do que esta rua” – Carol conseguiu formar o mais belo sorriso para tentar tranquilizar a situação.

“Não se preocupe, eu não quero incomodar” – Esther disse humildemente.

“Imagine, você é nossa convidada” – Carol disse de maneira gentil apesar de sua cabeça pensar “ _Mas que vadia, pensasse em não incomodar antes de decidir vir até aqui_ ”

“Vamos pegar um táxi” – Therese acenou para um táxi que estava próximo. Ela rapidamente entrou puxando Carol junto com ela mal dando tempo de fecharem o guarda-chuva. Esther riu antes de acompanhá-las.

A viagem toda foi feita em completo silêncio com exceção de uma troca ou outra de sorrisos desajeitados. Carol sentada entre as duas mulheres não conseguia respirar tamanha tensão que pairava dentro do carro. Therese segurava a mão de sua esposa o tempo todo, Carol não sabia como ela ainda não tinha perdido sua mão devido o aperto esmagador que Therese mantinha.

Trinta minutos se passaram até que o táxi parou em frente à escadaria do prédio. O motorista havia dito o valor da corrida e nenhuma das mulheres havia respondido.

“Deixe-me pagar a corrida” – Esther havia se manifestado.

“Não, não imagine! Deixe que eu pago” – Carol imediatamente falou, mas notando o desconforto de Therese ela entregou seu cartão de crédito para a esposa e junto com Esther saíram do carro primeiro.

Carol apontou para a entrada do prédio.

“Nós moramos aqui”

“É uma rua muito bonita, não existem ruas assim onde eu moro” – Esther olhava atentamente para a rua e algumas bicicletas que estavam presas em um poste na frente do prédio.

“De onde a senhora é?” – Carol começava a subir as escadas lentamente procurando as chaves em sua bolsa, mas parou ao sentir Therese ao seu lado balançando as chaves – “Obrigada, querida” – Carol sorriu e Therese fez o mesmo. _Pelo menos ela está tentando se manter calma_ , pensou Carol.

“Eu atualmente estou morando em Palm Springs” – Esther observou o olhar carinhoso que Carol havia dado para Therese.

Therese abriu a porta de entrada do prédio e as três mulheres entraram em silêncio.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos! A mulher que usei como ilustração na imagem do capítulo é a atriz portuguesa Maria de Medeiros. Qual o motivo de eu usá-la? Bem, simplesmente porque eu acho os olhos verdes dela tão vivos e expressivos quantos os de Rooney (e de alguma maneira acho que elas tem algumas semelhanças físicas para fins artísticos de fanfics)  
> Esther Strully é o nome da mãe de Therese no livro, a descrição dela está na página 192.
> 
> -Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infelizmente não consegui fazer uma arte para este capítulo =(
> 
> \- Enjoy mesmo assim =*

 

 

O barulho do molho de chaves sendo largado sobre a mesa lateral perto da porta de entrada ecoou pela ampla sala do apartamento. As três mulheres entraram em silêncio completo. Esther foi a primeira a caminhar até metade da sala observando atentamente todos os móveis que compunham o ambiente. As duas amplas janelas que iam do chão até o teto, a pouca luminosidade da rua adentrava entre as lindas cortinas egípcias, o grande e macio sofá bagunçado  por travesseiros e um cobertor recém usado, a enorme estante que ocupava todo o comprimento da parede cheia de livros, alguns quadros de arte local localizados próximo o piano negro ao lado de uma das janelas. O piano chamou atenção da mulher que imediatamente caminhou até ele tocando levemente a tampa do teclado.

Therese e Carol ficaram paradas na entrada do apartamento, nenhuma delas soube o que fazer. Era uma pessoa estranha adentrando o espaço íntimo, a mulher parecia um objeto de decoração que não se encaixava ali entre os móveis cuidadosamente escolhidos por elas.

Carol olhou para sua esposa e percebeu os olhos verdes perseguindo cada movimento da mulher, a loira nunca tinha visto tanto medo naqueles olhos, mas Carol pode compreender a apreensão de Therese. Gentilmente, a loira levantou sua mão para tocar a nuca de Therese, o toque fez a menina tremer um pouco como se tivesse voltado à realidade e pudesse sentir que Carol estava ali com ela.

“Eu vou preparar um chá, sinta-se em casa Esther” – Carol antes de deixar as duas mulheres deu um beijo rápido na testa de Therese ao perceber o olhar de pânico da menina ao ser deixada sozinha com a estranha figura.

Therese soltou um suspiro e caminhou até o sofá para dobrar o cobertor usado por elas na noite passada.

“É um apartamento muito bonito, os móveis são de extremo requinte” – Esther dizia ao tocar uma das poltronas antigas que Carol havia restaurado e adquirido para o apartamento alguns meses atrás.

“Obrigada, Carol escolheu praticamente todos os móveis quando nos mudamos para cá” – Therese permanecia de costas para a mulher. Ela dobrou, desdobrou e dobrou outra vez a coberta tentando ao máximo se distrair. Esther percebeu o incomodo, mas nada disse sobre isto.

“É muito grande e espaçoso, vocês moram sozinhas aqui?” – Esther caminhou agora para a estante de livros e olhou os títulos que ali tinham. Dostoievski, Virginia Woolf, Kafta, Kawabata poesias de diversos autores desconhecidos e vários títulos sobre fotografia, história da arte, carpintaria, restauração de móveis, culinária, livros em francês, italiano, russo, sobre vinhos, pássaros, trens e alguns infantis. Era um acervo diversificado, que demonstrava um interesse sobre diversos assuntos.

“Não, moramos em três” – Therese respondeu de forma lacunosa.

Carol voltou para a sala segurando sua bolsa.

“Estamos sem nada na cozinha, nem mesmo um pouco de café. Eu vou ao delicatessen aqui na frente comprar algumas coisas”

Therese segurando o cobertor avançou rápido até Carol que estava quase chegando à porta.

“O que? Carol...”  - sussurrou Therese ao ficar entre Carol e a porta.

“Therese, a cozinha está vazia. Eu vou rapidinho, não se preocupe” – Carol deu um sorriso tranquilizador – “Eu volto voando, eu prometo. Arrume a mesa enquanto isso” – dando um beijo na ponta do nariz de Therese a loira saiu porta a fora.

Therese sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado, como se uma tonelada de pedras tivessem sido jogadas sobre ela naquele corredor. De repente o apartamento se tornou um lugar mais inóspito da face da terra, ela queria se esconder, mas onde?

“Por que não sentamos um pouco, Therese?” – Esther apontou para as poltronas.

Therese caminhou lentamente sentando-se no sofá. Esther deu um sorriso sem jeito e sentou-se na poltrona do outro lado da sala.

“Você está incrivelmente bem, se tornou uma mulher muito bonita” – Esther começou a dizer, percebendo que Therese evitava olhar para ela continuou – “Eu havia mandado uma carta para você antes de mudarmos para a Califórnia, chegou a recebê-la?”

Therese acenou positivamente com a cabeça, seu peito subia e descia de maneira frenética.

“Eu estava prestes a sair do colégio quando recebi, recebi também os mil dólares, muito obrigada” – Therese acariciava o cobertor que ainda mantinha com ela. A maciez o tecido ajudou de alguma forma acalmar sua mente. A jovem mulher se lembrou da noite anterior, ela e Rindy dormindo juntas, enquanto Carol sentada no chão encostada contra o sofá perto delas terminava de contabilizar alguns documentos da loja.

“Eu irei devolver o dinheiro, não se preocupe” – Therese disse agora olhando de maneira determinada para Esther.

“Therese, não vim aqui para isso. O dinheiro foi um presente para seu aniversário, uma maneira de ajudá-la ao sair do colégio” – Esther imediatamente disse ao ouvir o tom de Therese.

“Eu sei que foi um presente, mas sinto que preciso devolver”

“Therese...” – Esther ameaçou a se levantar, mas ao ver que Therese se afundou mais contra o sofá querendo fugir de qualquer tipo de aproximação fez a mulher decidir ficar onde estava – “Eu entendo a raiva que você sente de mim, porque nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu”

“Eu sei o que aconteceu e eu entendo. Não precisa explicar nada” – Therese tentou abafar a mágoa de sua voz. Durante os anos ela havia trabalhado duro para afastar este sentimento de dentro dela, agora todo seu esforço tinha sido em vão ao ter a presença da sua mãe ali. Therese sentia-se fraca, impotente e com vontade de chorar.

“Eu era criança quando papai morreu, você era jovem e tinha muitas ambições, ambições profissionais para conquistar. Hoje eu compreendo os motivos porque eu também me tornei uma pessoa com ambições na vida. Tudo o que conquistei sozinha e depois junto com Carol, eu...  Então, não precisa dizer nada... ” – Therese respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos, de repente a angustia tinha ido embora e uma necessidade de alívio tomou conta de seu coração.

Esther ficou em silêncio encarando Therese.

“Eu não posso perdoar você porque apesar de toda dor e solidão que eu passei não há o que perdoar, porque o que aconteceu simplesmente precisava acontecer. Sem isso eu não sei que tipo de pessoa eu teria me tornado, o que eu sou hoje é por causa do que eu vivi antes, então-” – Therese parou ao ouvir a porta do apartamento se abrir.

“Olá, voltei” – Carol diz carregando algumas sacolas. Therese imediatamente corre para ela ajudando com os mantimentos – “Obrigada, meu anjo”

“Por favor, você poderia? Deixe isso comigo” – Therese se referiu em deixar ela guardar as coisas na cozinha enquanto Carol fizesse a vez na sala.

“Tudo bem” – Carol sorriu e caminhou até a sala. Ela ponderou se sentaria no sofá ou na poltrona próxima a Esther, ela escolheu a última opção.

As duas mulheres sorriram uma para a outra de maneira cortês, o barulho de portas abrindo e fechando vindo da cozinha fizeram o ambiente ficar um pouco tenso.

“Você disse que mora agora em Palm Springs? É um lugar muito adorável” – Carol tentou puxar assunto.

“Sim, é muito. Meu marido e eu temos um hotel na Vista lãs Palmas”

“Hmm, isso é incrível. Therese e eu fomos uma vez em Palm Springs, acho que foi há dois anos enquanto eu viajava pela Califórnia por causa do trabalho”

“Oh, você viaja muito a trabalho?” – Esther perguntou curiosa em saber sobre a vida de Carol.

“Sim, mas geralmente é minha sócia e eu, mas como Therese estava de férias ela me acompanhou, daquela vez”

“Therese havia dito que moram em três pessoas aqui”

“Ah sim, Rindy. Bem... Rindy é nossa filha” – Carol decidiu não aprofundar o assunto de que Rindy era filha do seu primeiro casamento. Ao citar a pequena menina na conversa Carol notou um brilho diferente no olhar de Esther.

“Oh, então eu tenho, bem... ela deve ser uma menina muito doce” – A voz macia de Esther tocou de maneira inexplicável o coração de Carol.

“Ela é sim, Rindy é uma garotinha muito esperta e adorável. Ela é um presente precioso em nossas vidas” – um sorriso bobo cruzou os lábios de Carol.

A movimentação incessante vinda da cozinha parou, Carol olhou na direção do corredor esperando ver Therese retornar para a sala, mas somente viu a silhueta da mulher passar rapidamente adentrando o corredor. Carol fechou os olhos e suspirou ao ouvir o som de uma porta se fechar.

Esther que acompanhava os olhares de Carol tomou a atitude de Therese como fim da visita.

“Eu... Esther, eu realmente não sei o que dizer” – Carol pensou em alguma desculpa, mas ela sinceramente não queria inventar alguma. Sua esposa estava magoada e tentou ao máximo mostrar-se forte, Carol reconheceu e admirou o quão longe Therese conseguiu ir hoje.

“Carol, está tudo bem. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, não sou nenhuma idiota e jamais pensei que Therese faria algo diferente”

“É uma situação complicada e eu conheço Therese muito bem para saber que ela só precisa de um tempo para colocar tudo o que está sentindo no seu devido lugar” - Carol num gesto educado tocou a mão de Esther que estava sobre o colo da mulher – “Eu também sou mãe e posso sentir um pouco do que você está sentindo, só peço que dê um tempo para sua filha. Confie nela, pois se há algo que eu possa garantir para você é que Therese é a pessoa mais bondosa e incrível deste mundo. Sua filha se tornou uma grande mulher”

Esther sorriu um pouco e apertou à mão de Carol, ela notou como eram macias e grandes as mãos da mulher loira, mãos estas que durante anos acariciou e confortou Therese na ausência dela como mãe na vida de sua filha. Esther por um momento olhou diretamente nos olhos de Carol, ela raramente tinha visto olhos tão profundos e de um azul tão enigmático, Esther temeu olhar por muito tempo aqueles olhos cinzentos, algo neles causou seu peito um tremor estranho.

“Eu ficarei na cidade alguns dias, por acaso eu posso deixar o telefone de onde eu estou?”

“Claro, um minuto” – Carol caminhou até uma mesinha e de lá trouxe um bloco de papel e uma caneta.

Esther escreveu rapidamente o telefone e endereço da casa de sua amiga.

“Deixe-me anotar o meu telefone, caso precise de alguma coisa” – Carol  anotou o seu telefone celular e o da loja – “Este aqui é o telefone da onde eu trabalho, caso não consiga me contatar”

“Muito obrigada Carol. Já havia dito antes, mas a casa de vocês é adorável, tem uma sensação gostosa de lar” – as mulheres caminharam até a porta, Carol gentilmente abriu-a para Esther.

“Obrigada, realmente aqui é nosso refúgio” – Carol sorriu.

As duas mulheres se despediram e Carol fechou a porta para logo em seguida encostar sua testa contra ela.

“Deus... o que foi isso?” – Carol falou para si mesma antes de caminhar em direção ao corredor. Ao chegar à porta da câmara escura ela levantou a mão para bater, mas esperou um segundo ponderando se seria uma boa ideia.

Carol ouviu barulhos vindos de dentro do quarto, Therese provavelmente estava revelando algumas fotos. Uma das coisas que Carol aprendeu durante esses anos com sua jovem esposa é que quando Therese se sentia mal e precisava de espaço para pensar o quarto escuro era seu principal refúgio. Das poucas discussões que elas tiveram durante os anos Therese iria se trancar durante horas no quarto e depois de trabalhar duro sairia pronta para apaziguar o clima ruim entre elas. Carol soube quando ouviu a porta da câmara escura se fechar hoje que Therese precisava do tempo sozinha e apesar de ser sua esposa esta era uma situação a qual Carol não tinha o direito de tentar resolver.

“Therese” – Carol se aproximou da porta e falou com a menina – “Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estarei aqui fora quando você se sentir melhor”

Houve um pequeno silêncio dentro do quarto, Carol esperou.

“Obrigada, obrigada Carol...” – a voz de Therese era firme e cheia de carinho, Carol sentiu-se mais aliviada.

Carol foi até a cozinha preparar alguns sanduíches. Depois de quase uma hora Therese apareceu na sala e não vendo Carol ela foi até a cozinha, nada. Therese viu um bilhete sobre o balcão próximo de um prato.

_Sei que está morrendo de fome, coma – C_

Therese deu um sorriso feliz e comeu o sanduíche que Carol tinha preparado e tomou um copo de suco de laranja. Depois de limpar a louça Therese foi até o quarto e ainda não viu Carol somente o som de água vindo do banheiro. A mulher notou além da porta fechada um bilhete sobre esta.

_Coloque música, tire a roupa e entre no banheiro – C_

Therese deu um sorriso ainda maior ao terminar de ler o bilhete e imediatamente ela tirou a roupa jogando num canto próximo a porta e correu até a sala pegar seu celular que estava sobre o sofá, Therese só deu conta de que as cortinas estavam abertas quando ela voltou para o quarto.

“Droga, que escândalo...” – Therese resmungou, mas ignorou a vergonha que sentia ao conectar seu celular em uma caixa de som perto da porta do banheiro e selecionar a playlist de músicas especiais que tinha criado para estes momentos com Carol.

O som sensual do saxofone começou a encher o quarto trazendo um sorriso meigo e saudoso aos lábios de Therese ao ouvir a voz de Ella Fitzgerald.  A menina abriu lentamente a porta do banheiro e seus olhos foram cumprimentados pela luz acolhedora de velas espalhadas pelo local e o cheiro agradável do sais de banho que trouxe borbulhas no estômago de Therese que demorou um segundo até notar a mulher divina que estava olhando diretamente para ela de dentro da banheira. Ao olhar Carol a jovem fotografa ficou extasiada, seus olhos verdes haviam enegrecido.

Os cabelos loiros presos num coque no alto de sua cabeça com alguns fios soltos que caiam gentilmente sobre a face corada de Carol, os olhos cinzas típicos foram tingidos por um dourado champagne causado pelos sentimentos profundos da mulher deitada na banheira e a luz das velas que envolviam as duas. Carol se moveu um pouco dobrando seus braços na beirada da banheira e descansou seu queixo sobre eles.

“Oi” – um sorriso meigo cruzou os lábios de Carol causando a mesma reação nos lábios de Therese, que mostrou suas covinhas.

“Hey” – Therese caminhou até a banheira sentando-se perto de Carol.

“Como você está?” – Carol usou um braço para abraçar a cintura de Therese aproximando a menina para perto do seu rosto.

“Eu estou bem, eu pensei bastante” – Therese acariciou o pescoço de Carol , a loira olhou nos olhos dela e viu que a mulher estava sendo sincera.

Com um sorriso travesso Carol aproximou seus lábios para beijar a coxa de Therese.

“Diga-me o que pensa” – disse entre os beijos.

“Eu vou conversar com ela, não hoje e nem amanhã... mas em breve. Acho que precisamos corrigir as coisas”

Os beijos de Carol foram subindo percorrendo a barriga de Therese, depois o peito, os ombros e o pescoço. Os lábios de Carol tinham o poder de afastar toda a dor física e sentimental que pudesse por algum motivo causar feridas em Therese.

“Eu fico muito feliz de ouvir isso, meu anjo” – Carol sussurrou no ouvido de Therese, a menina virou seu rosto para capturar os lábios que tanto curavam seu cansaço.

Carol delicadamente puxou Therese para junto dela dentro da banheira e durante o beijo ela massageava os ombros e pescoço da jovem. Sentindo que Therese estava completamente relaxada Carol afastou seu rosto para olhar Therese.

“Você quer?” – Carol pergunta mesmo sabendo a resposta, ela só precisava saber se Therese necessitava desse tipo de atenção.

As pupilas de Therese se dilataram.

“Faça amor comigo” – Therese sussurrou, era tudo o que ela precisava, ela precisava sentir o amor de Carol.

A loira abaixou seus lábios conectando-se outra vez com Therese, o beijo era profundo e suas línguas às vezes mal se encontravam, pois havia algo que dispensava qualquer tipo de contato, como se todo o amor que elas sentiam uma pela outra ocupasse todo o espaço entre suas bocas e uma força laçava suas almas através de seus lábios. Era difícil explicar, era algo único e especial entre elas.

Therese sentiu a mão de Carol descer através sua barriga e sem nenhuma dificuldade a loira entrou em Therese, fazendo a jovem abraçar firme o pescoço de Carol.

“Carol... mais rápido” – Therese pediu e sentiu quando os movimentos de Carol ficaram mais exigentes.

“Therese” – Carol sussurrou no ouvido da jovem que ao ouvir a voz rouca de sua amante inconscientemente havia perdido todo o controle sobre seu corpo.

Therese apesar de achar difícil conseguia manter sua consciência e  percebia quando ela estava perto de vir, mas alguma coisa hoje fez a mulher se desligar sua mente e no segundo em que perdeu o controle o orgasmo veio como uma inesperada avalanche. Therese agarrou com mais força o corpo de Carol, a mulher ao sentir o corpo da jovem tremer e o calor intenso dentro dela acalmou seu toque.

“Amor, Therese” – Carol acariciou as costas de Therese – “Você está bem?” – ela ficou surpreendida de quão rápido Therese veio.

“Desculpa... eu não sei o que houve” – Therese descansou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Carol.

“Shhh... está tudo bem, seu corpo precisava disso querida” - Carol beijou a têmpora de Therese antes de ajustá-las de maneira confortável na banheira. A água ainda estava quente – “Eu te amo, meu anjo...”

 Therese descansou-se contra o corpo de Carol sentindo os braços gentis sobre ela.

“Você sabe, se fosse uma competição de velocidade eu levaria a medalha de ouro pelo orgasmo em 45 segundos dentro de uma banheira” – Carol tentou segurar a risada, mas ao sentir a cotovelada de Therese contra sua costela ela riu até sair lágrimas de seus olhos.

“Carol, você é muito extravagante” – Therese fingiu estar irritada, mas Carol tinha razão. Somente com Carol ela se sentia segura a ponto de perder sua mente sem medo das consequências.

Therese estava segura em seu lar.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

“Carol, poderia verificar no livro se... Deus do céu, Carol” – Abby entrou no depósito na busca da mulher e ao ver a feição abatida de sua amiga se assustou – “Você está péssima, não dormiu direito ou alguma coisa assim?”

“Alguma coisa assim” – Carol nas últimas duas horas estava ocupada com a restauração de um abajur, mas devido o cansaço sua mente e corpo mal colaboravam com o serviço – “Preciso de café... só isso” – a loira caminhou até a pequena cozinha nos fundos do depósito.

“Ei, o que aconteceu?” – Abby seguiu a mulher parando na entrada da cozinha encostando-se contra a batente da porta – “Você ainda não me disse sobre ontem. Bem, Rindy se comportou muito lindamente e levei ela para escola como você pediu. Então? Poderia explicar o que aconteceu?”

Abby conhecia Carol perfeitamente, ela poderia diferenciar quando alguma coisa boba ou séria atormentava os pensamentos da amiga.

“Ontem algo inacreditável aconteceu...” – Carol encheu sua caneca com café e se virou apoiando seu corpo contra uma pequena pia, ela encarou Abby – “Uma mulher foi procurar Therese no Times”.

“E?” – Abby não desgrudava os olhos de Carol esperando uma resposta, mas nada veio  – “Sei que nem você nem Therese tem uma amante. Pelo menos não que eu saiba...”

“Não! Abby, isso é uma idiotice” – Carol repreende a amiga pela bobagem.

“Então? Nós somos amigas e você nunca ficou ponderando tanto para me dizer as coisas”

“É porque não se trata de uma coisa minha, bem... é algo que me importa sim porque envolve Therese, mas é principalmente algo dela”

“Desembucha”  - Abby exigiu seriamente, Carol soltou um suspiro pesadamente esfregando seus olhos com a mão.

“Era a mãe de Therese”

“Oh...” – a boca de Abby se abriu em surpresa – “Deus, calma... ela não tinha abandonado a garota?”

“Ela tinha”

“Mas... espera, tem certeza que é ela?”

“Eu teria dúvidas se Therese tivesse me dito por telefone ou quando estivéssemos tendo uma conversa de travesseiro em casa, mas eu a vi com meus próprios olhos ontem... Abby, as duas estavam uma do lado da outra e Deus, os olhos delas...” – Carol começou a andar abobada pela pequena cozinha.

“A altura, o jeito do cabelo, a fisionomia, meu Deus o olhar, os olhos verdes... eu olhei para aquela mulher e levei um susto porque eu via Therese nela!” - Carol estava parada no meio da cozinha olhando para o nada como se tivesse enxergando a mãe de Therese ali na frente dela – “Não vivem dizendo que Rindy tem meus olhos, o meu nariz, mas o sorriso de Harge? Então, era impossível não olhar para Esther e não ver Therese”

Abby estava igualmente como Carol olhando para o nada tentando imaginar a figura da mulher, a Therese mais velha. Mas todas as tentativas eram marcadas pela visão de uma mulher estranha, sem a natureza encantadora e gentil de Therese.

“O nome dela é Esther?”

“Sim... Therese me disse uma vez o nome dela e que ela tinha se casado após a morte do pai e mudado de cidade, mas não sabia para onde”

“E como Therese está?”

“Bem, ela ficou completamente chocada ao ver a mãe depois de tantos anos... pobrezinha, ela lutou ao máximo para manter a calma” – Carol deu um gole do seu café extremamente amargo e quase frio – “Mas ela decidiu conversar com a mãe. Você tinha que ver Abby como Therese encarou tudo isso de maneira tão madura”

“A garota mudou bastante durante os anos. Lembro como Therese era uma garota arisca feito um gato medroso”

Abby e Carol sorriram ao relembrar da jovem Therese. Tão desconfiada de tudo ao seu redor, mas com uma curiosidade tão latente em seus olhos.

“Eu sei que não foi só isso que deixou você assim, nesse estado de nervos” – Abby caminha até Carol e pega a xícara da mão da loira e aproxima perto do nariz – “Credo, está frio!” – a mulher joga o restante do café na pia.

“Ontem a mãe de Therese deixou o número do telefone, do lugar que ela estava ficando. Bem, eu educadamente deixei também o meu número celular para qualquer emergência. Ela acabou de enviar uma mensagem querendo conversar comigo hoje, sem a presença de Therese”

“Uau... isso é quase como ganhar na loteria” – Abby fala de maneira sarcástica – “Ela sabe de vocês duas?”

“Sabe, foi a primeira coisa que Therese falou e eu tenho que confessar que me senti extremamente orgulhosa” – Carol dá um sorriso maroto.

“Carol, você é uma pessoa extravagante, deve ter sentido vontade de soltar fogos de artifício e sair dançando pela rua como se fosse quatro de Julho” – Abby e Carol soltam uma gargalhada descontraída.

“Confesso que queria puxar Therese e dar um beijo cinematográfico ali mesmo na calçada, mas me contentei com a incrível coragem dela”

“Então, me diga... quando você irá encontrar a sogra?” – Abby sorri ao ver Carol fazer careta ao ouvir a palavra sogra.

“Eu avisarei Therese primeiro, pois mesmo que Esther não queira que Therese saiba eu não posso fazer isso. O encontro será hoje a tarde... as 16hrs na Neue Galerie”

“Nossa, em uma galeria de arte? Quem é essa mulher?”

 

 

**86th Street, 15:48**

“Eu sei amor... não se preocupe. Eu prometo que vou ficar bem” – diz a loira ao telefone.  

Carol havia estacionado perto da galeria de arte que Esther havia marcado com ela por mensagem naquela manhã. Ela ligou para Therese e disse sobre o encontro, sua jovem esposa apesar de ter ficado assustada com o convite conseguiu compreender.

“Carol, caso ela pergunte alguma coisa sobre ontem... diga a ela que nós iremos conversar. No momento certo eu irei ligar para ela” – disse Therese.

A voz firme e segura do outro lado da linha deixou a loira mais calma, mas não o suficiente. _Ela está mais confiante e tranquila do que eu_ , pensou distraidamente Carol. Os olhos cinzas assistiam os carros e pedestres passarem em sua frente na rua.

“Carol? Você está ai?”

“Oi? Sim, eu estou” – Carol olhou o relógio que já marcava 16 horas – “Querida, eu preciso ir. Eu conto tudo quando estivermos em casa, ok?” – Carol pegou sua bolsa e começou a sair do carro.

“Ok. Olha, qualquer coisa se ela deixar você constrangida ou falar algo sobre nosso relacionamento-”

“Ei, amor... Não se preocupe com isso. Eu acho que sua mãe está super bem em relação a nós, mas se isso deixa você mais tranquila o que sua mãe pensa sobre a gente não é de nosso interesse. Só cabe a nós o que nosso amor significa, tudo bem?” – Carol sorriu gentilmente ao passar por um segurança na entrada da galeria – “Só acho que precisamos vir juntas nessa galeria, porque pelo que parece tem exposições muito interessantes...”

Carol olhou para o painel com os horários e salas das exposições.

“Qual exposição ela combinou com você?” – Therese não queria prolongar muito o assunto, mas sentiu curiosidade sobre esse encontro em uma galeria.

“Ela disse alguma coisa... Só lembro que é de um pintor latino americano” – Carol começou a subir o jogo de escadas para ir até o segundo andar – “Amor, vou desligar. Nos vemos em casa, ok?”

As duas se despediram e Carol ao desligar o celular viu Esther próxima a um painel observando a pintura. A loira ficou parada por alguns instantes tentando acalmar as palpitações que de repente tomaram conta do seu peito.

“ _É só um encontro com a mãe de sua esposa. A mãe que abandonou seu precioso anjo... como ela pode fazer isso? Como essa... Pare! Carol, pare de idiotices pelo amor de Deus_ ” –  Carol se repreendeu mentalmente ao começar a andar na direção da mulher. Não havia ninguém na sala além delas.

“Carol, olá! Muito obrigada por vim” – Esther se virou para encarar Carol ao ouvir o som de passos. Seu largo sorriso fez Carol sentir algo estranho no estômago.

“Tudo bem Esther? Eu que agradeço realmente por você ter ligado. Bem, eu deixei meu número de telefone, certo?” – Carol pensou ter soado um tanto sarcástico, mas pela fisionomia contente inalterada da mulher mais velha ela decidiu não tentar se desculpar – “Ah, é uma exposição bem interessante...” – a loira olhou para os quadros por um momento.

“Sim, é de um pintor boliviano bem conhecido. Eu vi algumas obras dele durante uma viagem a Barcelona anos atrás”

“Ah, você gosta muito de arte? Você pinta?” – Carol perguntou, ela tinha curiosidade sobre a mãe de Therese, já que a jovem não sabia muito e nunca havia dito muita coisa sobre sua mãe.

“Não, absolutamente não sou uma pintora. Quem pintava era o pai de Therese” – Esther deu um sorriso amarelo, não olhando Carol uma única vez – “Eu sou, na realidade fui, uma pianista” – por fim os olhos verdes da mulher olharam Carol.

“Oh... Therese tem um dom para piano na verdade, acho que agora sei de quem ela herdou esse lado artístico tão acentuado” – Carol voltou seus olhos para pintura ao notar um brilho diferente nos olhos da mulher.

“Therese provavelmente puxou muito ao pai, ele também era um apaixonado pela fotografia”

A mulher mais velha olhou para Carol esperando pegar a atenção da loira.

“Gostaria de tomar um café? Tem uma cafeteria aqui perto. Eu costumava ir lá quando mais jovem e para minha surpresa ainda está aberta”

E assim elas saíram da galeria.  Não demorou mais que alguns minutos até elas chegarem ao local, sentarem em um local mais privado e ordenarem os pedidos. Carol simplesmente pediu um café expresso, enquanto Esther ordenou um cappuccino com um pedaço de torta de maçã.

“Eu posso sentir que você tem muitas perguntas para me fazer Carol, mas pelo pouco que conheci percebo que você nunca irá me perguntar” – Esther apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou seu queixo entre as mãos.

“Bem, preciso ser sincera que desde ontem sinto que tanto Therese quanto eu estamos vivendo algum tipo de epifania, ou algo assim” – Carol esfregou os olhos com a mão antes de encarar o olhar persistente da mulher a sua frente – “Eu não sou a melhor pessoa desse mundo, eu jamais poderia julgar você pelo o que aconteceu no passado. Therese nunca me disse exatamente o que houve, nunca me disse muito sobre você ou sua família... eu sempre entendi as motivações dela em não me contar, nunca forcei as respostas. Porém como mãe, eu... nós” – Carol se corrige - “Nós temos uma filha, Therese ou eu jamais abriríamos mão de nosso pequeno tesouro por qualquer outra coisa”

O tom de voz de Carol era duro mesmo mantendo a suavidade. O garçom veio com os pedidos delas, então as mulheres decidiram esperar alguns segundos para acalmar o clima tenso que se instaurou de repente antes de voltar a conversação.

Carol sentiu naquele exato momento toda angústia e dor de anos atrás ao ouvir o breve relato da vida de Therese, anos sem saber direito a história do passado solitário de sua amada esposa.

“Eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber que minha filha se tornou uma mãe tão maravilhosa... Eu preciso explicar o que aconteceu no passado, pois é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para a mulher que hoje protege minha querida Therese... Foi por isso que eu chamei você para esse encontro, Carol”

Carol deu olhar sério para Esther.

 

**Apartamento família Belivet e Ross, 19hrs.**

Rindy havia terminado de assistir um programa na History Channel sobre arquivos secretos encontrados que eram da época da Segunda Guerra. Algo naquele programa intrigou a jovem menina. Tomada pelo espírito curioso decidiu explorar alguns lugares nunca vistos no apartamento.

A pequena aproximou-se a passos silenciosos até a porta do quarto escuro para confirmar se sua mãe estaria ocupada com algum trabalho. Grudando a orelha na porta Rindy ouviu o som de Therese andando pra lá e pra cá dentro do quarto, então a menina correu até o quarto de suas mães.  Ao entrar no quarto olhou ansiosamente para a porta aberta do closet. A jovem ascendeu a luz e seus olhos curiosos vasculharam os diversos casacos, calças, blusas, sapatos, vestidos e lenços que ambas mulheres tinham. Rindy caminhou lentamente olhando para cima procurando alguma coisa que sugerisse que ali existissem coisas ultra-secretas de suas mães.

Certo dia sua mãe Carol proibiu veemente que Rindy bisbilhotasse o quarto. Claro,  Rindy nunca deu ouvidos para proibição de sua mãe e sempre que tivesse oportunidade entraria as escondidas e fuçaria em todas as maquiagens ou usaria todas as camisetas legais que Therese tinha sem que suas mães soubessem. Porém, sempre que Rindy entrava no quarto de suas mães ela saía de lá decepcionada por nunca conseguir abrir uma misteriosa gaveta da mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama que sua mãe Carol dormia. Provavelmente naquela gaveta tinha diversas coisas secretas, pois algumas vezes durante a manhã Rindy ouviria Therese questionar se Carol havia trancado a gaveta ao sair do quarto.

Mas hoje a garota decidiu que a gaveta misteriosa não seria seu objetivo, havia outra coisa que ela tinha visto uma única que nem ela nem sua mãe Carol podiam mexer. Rindy deu um olhar rápido para entrada do closet antes de começar a fuçar nas coisas de Therese. A jovem olhou entre as camisas, alguns chapéus, na gaveta de meias e nada da misteriosa caixa de sua mãe, até que um estalo cruzou a mente da pequena menina. Rindy subiu na banquetinha que estava no meio do closet e esticou o pescoço para tentar enxergar o compartimento do alto do armário e ali estava! Escondido no fundo do armário e debaixo de um chapéu listrado a pequena caixa branca.

“É isso!” – Rindy falou alto em animação antes de tapar sua boca com as mãos e se repreender mentalmente pela euforia exacerbada. Ela aguardou alguns segundos olhando para a porta esperando que sua mãe não aparecesse, mas nada aconteceu e Rindy voltou a encarar a caixa e com o braço esticado tentou alcançar o objeto.

“Está muito longe...” – Rindy pulou sobre a banqueta, mas estava distante demais do armário. A menina desceu e tentou empurrar o banco para mais perto, mas ele era muito pesado – “Arghhh... vamos...” – Rindy deu a volta, se sentou no chão e com auxílio de suas costas empurrou e empurrou, mas a baqueta só mexeu um centímetro.

Rindy levantou-se e olhou suas opções. O lado do armário de sua mãe Therese tinha diversos compartimentos e gavetas, ela poderia usar como meio de escalar até chegar ao alto do armário.

“É isso Indiana, vamos lá” – Rindy abriu as primeiras gavetas que formaram uma escada, assim que ela conseguiu subir ganhando altura suficiente para suas pequenas mãos alcançar a parte superior de um dos compartimentos.

Com um pequeno impulso a jovem conseguiu se pendurar no armário. Rindy olhou para baixo e viu que estava longe do chão.

 “Sem medo, você consegue” – Rindy então levou seu pé até o próximo compartimento conseguindo subir mais um pouco.

 

Therese passou a mão sobre sua testa e encarou as fotografias recém reveladas. Ela gostava de usar câmeras analógicas para tirar as fotos dos passeios que fazia com Carol e Rindy. Algo na arte de revelar fotografias capturava a atenção da mulher. Era mágico esperar minutos e ver aos poucos as silhuetas tomarem forma sobre o papel fotográfico mergulhado nos químicos de revelação. A primeira vez que Therese tomou uma foto de Carol foi justamente usando sua antiga câmera Canon,  em alguns dos seus primeiros encontros no início do namoro. Um dia elas foram até um antigo estúdio cinematográfico aos redores de Nova Jersey, lá passaram a manhã observando as cidades cenográficas e fingindo serem personagens de filmes clássicos que talvez tivessem sido rodados por aquelas ruas e casas. Uma das fotos preferidas de Therese era a de Carol olhando para trás enquanto caminhava na sua frente, a luz do sol da manhã gelada batia sobre seus lindos e esvoaçantes cabelos loiros.

Depois de mais algumas fotos reveladas os olhos verdes de Therese olharam ansiosos para o relógio de pulso. Carol logo estaria de volta.

“AIIIIEE!!!”

O barulho de um estrondo assustou Therese, o grito de Rindy fez o coração da jovem saltar do peito.

“Rindy!” – Therese abriu a porta rapidamente para evitar que a luz do corredor entrasse no quarto escuro e estragasse todas suas fotos recém reveladas.

Therese correu até a sala, mas não viu a pequena menina.

“Rindy!?” – os olhos apreensivos de Therese vasculharam a cozinha, o banheiro e o quarto da menina – “Filha! Onde você...” – a mulher ao chegar no seu quarto notou a luz do closet acesa, ela correu até lá para ver um mar de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e uma Rindy coberta pelo casaco de pele de Carol e seu chapéu velho listrado sobre a cabeça.

A jovem menina tinha uma cara de dor, mas ao ver que sua mãe estava olhando para ela logo ficou assustada e se levantou.

“Mãe! Eu...” – Rindy ajustou o chapéu sobre a cabeça quase não conseguindo se equilibrar devido o peso do casaco.

“Rindy, o que você está fazendo?” – Therese caminhou até a menina pegando o casaco de Carol – “Você se machucou?” – ela se abaixou até ficar na altura da pequena verificando se ela tinha algum ferimento.

“Não, o casaco da mamãe amorteceu minha queda” – Rindy olhou para baixo completamente envergonhada por ter sido descoberta. Ela quase conseguiu pegar a caixa, mas caiu quando seu pé escorregou.

Therese deu um olhar sério para a jovem que ainda estava com seu velho chapéu listrado preto, amarelo e vermelho sobre a cabeça. Therese percebeu o acanhamento da menina e somente suspirou de alívio por nada de pior ter acontecido.

“Graças a Deus que nada de ruim aconteceu, amendoim... Sua mãe nos mataria, você sabe” – Therese deu um beijo na testa da jovem e pegou se chapéu, Therese olhou para o objeto por um segundo até que se lembrou o que ele escondia.

A caixa antiga esta quase caindo do armário e Therese percebeu o que Rindy estava pretendendo com essa bagunça toda.

“Filha, o que sua mãe e eu já dissemos para você sobre mexer nas coisas que não são suas?”

Rindy cruzou os braços devido à bronca que iria levar por suas traquinagens.

“O que não me pertence não pode ser bisbilhotado, porque as pessoas ficam chateadas quando invadem sua privacidade...” – Rindy falou emburrada, mas logo se sentiu mal sobre suas mães ficarem brabas com ela – “Desculpe mãe... eu vi um programa sobre arquivos secretos e eu queria explorar o apartamento e achar coisas secretas”

Therese amoleceu seu olhar, Rindy era só uma criança curiosa. Carol seria mais severa com as pequenas traquinagens da filha, mas Therese era o equilíbrio e sempre iria amenizar a situação.

“Está tudo bem querida. Vamos, me ajude a arrumar todas essa bagunça antes que sua mãe chegue. Isso fica somente entre nós, ok? Mas prometa que nunca mais fará isso” – Therese bagunçou os cabelos de Rindy e ouviu a menina rir.

“Sim, mãe” – Rindy começou a pegar as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

“Tem certeza que não se machucou?” – Therese volta a questionar enquanto guardava com cuidado o casaco de Carol no armário.

“Sim”           

 

Era quase oito horas da noite quando Carol cruzou a porta do apartamento.

“Amores, cheguei!” – a loira trancou a porta e deixou sua bolsa e jaqueta no armário de casacos perto da entrada.

Rindy correu até a entrada abraçando a perna de sua mãe.

“Como você se comportou hoje, docinho?” – Carol acariciou os cabelos da filha e depositou um beijo suave no topo da cabeça da garota.

“Bem...” – mentiu Rindy antes de correr de volta para a sala.

“Já comeu? Onde está sua mãe?” – Carol foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d’água.

“Sim, eu já jantei. Mãe Therese está no quarto”

Carol caminhou até o quarto, mas ao passar pelo quarto escuro viu a porta aberta e a luz normal acesa. A loira colocou a cabeça para dentro e espiou, Therese estava sentada ao lado da janela mexendo em uma caixa que Carol logo reconheceu.

“Ei” – Carol disse baixinho para não assustar sua esposa.

“Ei” – Therese olhou para Carol e fez um sinal com a mão para que sua esposa se aproximasse.

Carol entrou no quarto escuro fechando a porta atrás dela e caminhou até Therese. Elas compartilharam um beijo tenro, a loira compartilhou o espaço com Therese que colocou suas pernas no colo de Carol.

“Como foi lá com... com ela?” – Therese olhou curiosa para a esposa que deu um sorriso macio, mas os olhos cinzas estavam cansados.

“Muita informação...” – Carol suspirou, ela acariciou a perna de Therese – “Sua... bem, Esther me chamou porque queria contar o que havia acontecido antes, sabe? Quando ela te deixou”

Therese acenou com a cabeça, ela e Carol olharam para a caixa que estava sobre o colo da jovem fotografa.

“O que você está fazendo, amor?” – Carol com a cabeça apontou para a caixa.

“Eu guardo aqui todas as cartas que recebi da minha vó enquanto eu estava no colégio interno, algumas cartas, fotos dela e de meus pais... desenhos, coisas que escrevi naquela época” – Therese entregou uma carta para Carol que olhou para o papel escrito com uma bonita letra cursiva – “Nunca quis jogar fora... até porque não tenho motivos para isso”

Carol ficou em silêncio, somente acariciando a perna de Therese. A fotografa entregou uma foto antiga de sua mãe, uma foto dela jovem tirada por seu pai.

“Ela era muito bonita, até hoje na verdade” – Carol admitiu ao encarar a fotografia, Therese deu um pequeno sorriso.

“Minha mãe era pianista do conservatório de Vernon quando conheceu meu pai, eles se casaram e durante um tempo ela conseguiu manter o emprego, mas quando ficou grávida o conservatório não quis mais ela para integrar o corpo musical, segundo eles a gravidez iria atrapalhar as futuras turnês e eles precisariam de uma pianista fixa. Meu pai era um fotógrafo nas horas vagas e ganhava algum dinheiro vendendo suas fotos para jornais e revistas, mas quando mamãe ficou desempregada ele teve que voltar a advogar. Bem, você sabe, ele morreu e minha mãe me deixou no colégio interno porque minha vó não podia me criar. Minha mãe conheceu esse cara que ela casou, um empresário musical falido que garantiu que ele conseguiria diversas apresentações para ela... Bem, pelo que eu soube antes de sair do colégio eles foram até a Europa em uma turnê com um conjunto musical tradicional espanhol, mas ela voltou a engravidar e daí voltaram para os Estados Unidos”

“Foi isso que ela me disse” – Carol beijou o joelho de Therese – “Ela falou que quando retornou para o país sua vó já havia falecido e você já tinha saído do colégio. As freiras deram o endereço de onde você estava... mas ela decidiu não procurar, porque não tinha o direito de atrapalhar você”  - Carol pegou a caixa das mãos de Therese e guardou a foto e a carta dentro, ela abandonou o objeto no chão e puxou sua esposa para sentar no seu colo.

“Eu sei que foi cruel, o que ela fez. Mas hoje eu não sinto raiva... mas não sei se ela teria espaço na minha vida, na nossa vida...” – Therese descansou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Carol, respirando o perfume da mulher.

“Muitas coisas mudaram durante os anos, você principalmente se tornou uma mulher incrível, Therese” – Carol acariciava as costas de sua esposa – “Olhe para nós, você aceitou a missão de ter uma vida comigo. Eu, uma mulher divorciada com uma filha pequena. Você não viu problema, pelo contrário!” – a loira puxou o rosto de Therese para fazer a jovem encará-la – “Nunca vi tanta determinação nos olhos de alguém, quanto eu vi nos seus ao perguntar se queria dividir uma vida comigo, se queria ser minha namorada e junto com Rindy termos uma família”

Therese sorriu ao ouvir a declaração de Carol.

“Algo em você me fez perceber...” – Therese disse baixinho olhando baixo, Carol tocou o queixo da jovem fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem.

“Perceber o que, querida?” – questiona Carol.

“Que tudo o que eu queria era alguém que me fizesse sentir em casa. Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez eu não sabia quem era você, Carol... mas eu sentia dentro de mim que nós duas já tínhamos nos visto em algum lugar antes”

“Como duas almas gêmeas que se encontraram após uma longa jornada...” – Carol deu um sorriso travesso fazendo Therese rir um pouco.

“Eu sei que parece bobagem”

“Não, eu não disse isso. Eu sei sobre o que você está falando, porque eu senti a mesma coisa quando você entrou pela porta da loja naquele dia” – Carol dá um beijo no nariz de Therese – “Sabe, realmente acho que nós duas já tivemos uma linda história de amor em alguma vida passada, só assim para explicar essa conexão que temos”

Therese e Carol se olharam por alguns instantes antes de seus lábios se tocarem em um lento e apaixonado beijo.

“Hmm... vamos colocar Rindy para dormir, porque hoje eu quero fazer amor com você” – Carol se levantou carregando Therese nos braços. A diferença de altura delas tinha suas vantagens.

“Ultimamente você anda com um espírito sexual insaciável, babe” – Therese desceu dos braços de Carol ao chegarem à porta, a jovem puxou a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

“Eu nunca me canso de amar você, Therese...” – Carol acariciou o rosto de Therese que mostrava suas covinhas em um sorriso feliz.

“Eu nunca canso de ser amada por você, Carol...”

Nos braços uma da outra elas compartilharam um abraço apertado antes de irem colocar sua filha para dormir.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos!   
> Queria agradecer pelo apoio a essa "tentativa falha de escritora de fanfiction" que sou eu.   
> Desculpem a demora para atualização, acabei de passar por uma semana de provas terrível na faculdade, então não tive tempo para escrever. Mas agora estou de férias e terei tempo de sobra (15 dias) para atualizar com mais frequência!
> 
> Então, obrigada mais uma vez a todos pela paciência e enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

“Vamos jogar um jogo?” – Carol havia dito após esperar a respiração voltar ao seu ritmo normal.

“Que jogo?” – Therese mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto sentia seu coração pular forte dentro do seu peito, ela abriu os olhos e viu Carol deitada ao seu lado olhando carinhosamente para ela.

“Nada de mais, só umas perguntas que li em uma revista esses dias ’16 perguntas para fazer ao seu filho antes de dormir’ ou algo assim” – apesar do quarto está escuro Therese podia enxergar claramente o brilho dos olhos e do sorriso maroto de sua esposa.

“Acho que temos um problema aqui... não temos uma criança no quarto”

Carol deu uma risada descontraída e puxou Therese para um beijo casto.

“Tem certeza? Eu pensei que tinha chamado alguém de baby durante um orgasmo extremamente avassalador alguns minutos atrás” – a loira começou a salpicar beijos no pescoço de Therese, a jovem abraçou o corpo de Carol com força dando um tapa no bumbum dela – “Ei! Temos uma menina mal criada aqui...”

Therese fez uma cara de cão arrependido antes de começar a fazer cócegas em Carol. As duas travaram uma pequena guerra durante alguns instantes antes de pararem no braço uma da outra recuperando outra vez suas respirações.

“Ok, vamos lá... pergunte o que quiser, mamãe” – Therese se afastou de Carol para poder encarar a mulher.

“Hmmm... deixe-me lembrar” – Carol fechou os olhos pensando por um instante, um sorriso brincalhão cruzou seus lábios – “Qual é o pijama que você está vestindo essa noite?”

Therese riu da pergunta idiota antes de fingir entrar na brincadeira.

“Bem... eu estou vestindo um pijama bem confortável” – Therese puxou o lençol para cobrir seu corpo nu – “Mas geralmente gosto de sentir meu corpo sendo envolvido pelo corpo da minha esposa, claro”

Carol mordeu os lábios um pouco e uma ideia cruzou sua mente. Ela sentou-se na cama puxando o lençol do corpo de Therese que sentiu seu corpo arrepiar um pouco devido o ar gelado, a loira encarou os olhos verdes curiosos antes de unir seus corpos quentes em um abraço.

“Humm... assim?” – Carol pergunta olhando para o rosto de Therese que sorri feliz.

“Assim”

“Próxima pergunta: o que irritou você hoje?”

Therese olhou para o teto pensando por alguns instantes.

“Bem... hoje eu fiquei irritada com um companheiro de trabalho, eu acho que ele não confia em minhas decisões referentes às fotos que escolho para as publicações...”

“Mas ele disse alguma coisa ruim?” – Carol acariciava o queixo de Therese com a ponta dos dedos enquanto olhava gentilmente para seu rosto.

“Não, mas seu comportamento me faz entender isso, sabe? Quando você sente que algo está errado e tudo o que você faz é recebido de mau gosto pelo outro... mas eu decidi que não vou deixar isso me atrapalhar”

Carol dá um sorriso contente antes de beijar o canto da boca de Therese.

“Isso me deixa orgulhosa. Bem, eu acho que posso fazer duas perguntas agora, porque uma é referente à outra: com quem você brincou e me conte o que você aprendeu hoje?”

Therese deu uma gargalhada mas sentiu Carol colocar uma mão sobre sua boca para silenciá-la.

“Shhh, não podemos acordar Rindy” – Carol lembrou.

“Ok... vamos ver, hoje eu brinquei com minha esposa que, aliás, tem uma energia insaciável para brincadeiras noturnas” – Therese puxou a mão de Carol para seus lábios..

Carol mordeu seus lábios olhando Therese beijar seus dedos, sua respiração sumiu por um segundo quando ela sentiu a língua quente de Therese chupando seu dedo indicador. A mente da mulher mais velha se perdeu ao lembrar que minutos atrás aqueles dedos estavam em outro lugar tão quente quanto à boca de Therese.

“Posso dizer que aprendi algumas coisas, eu sempre aprendo um pouco mais quando brinco com ela” – Therese pegou a mão de Carol e colocou-a sobre sua bochecha – “Sei agora, na verdade eu já sabia mas nunca havia dito, que ela gosta que morda seu clitóris bem de leve antes só liberte ele segundos antes do orgasmo”

Carol riu escondendo seu rosto contra o pescoço de Therese.

“Isso realmente é uma astúcia de sua parte” – confessou a loira ao sentir as mãos de Therese acariciar suas costas – “Não sabia que você prestava tanta atenção assim em pequenos detalhes durante o sexo”

“Por que a surpresa? Eu sou uma fotógrafa, me apego aos detalhes. Além do mais...” – Therese inverteu as posições agora ficando por cima de Carol – “Posso ser quieta e não falar muito, mas sei exatamente como dar prazer para você”

Carol sentiu o olhar pesado e cheio de sentimento de Therese sobre ela.

“Uma última pergunta: o que você pensa antes de dormir e o que gostaria de sonhar hoje?

“Hmm.. você sabe que são duas perguntas” – a mulher sentiu um beliscão em seu quadril – “Aiii... está bem! Bem... eu geralmente penso antes de dormir naquilo que vejo antes de fechar os olhos”  - a palma da mão de Therese acariciava gentilmente a bochecha de Carol, os olhos cinzas de sua esposa estavam serenos e sempre tão atenciosos ao ouvir suas respostas – “É ela que eu penso o tempo todo, o que fizemos durante o dia, o que faremos ao acordar no dia seguinte...”

A mão da jovem descia percorrendo o pescoço até chegar ao peito de Carol e lá ela descasou sua mão para sentir as batidas fortes do coração.

“Sabendo disso eu não quero mais nada além de fechar meus olhos, sentir o calor dela e não sonhar, porque eu já tenho tudo o que preciso aqui... no mundo real”

Carol sorriu satisfeita com a resposta de Therese.

“Vem cá...” – a loira puxou sua esposa para um beijo amoroso e as duas se aconchegaram nos braços uma da outra.

“Durma bem, meu anjo”

“Boa noite, Carol”

 

 

O outono estava entrando no palco encenando seus últimos atos antes do inverno chegar.  Era uma manhã como todas as outras: preguiçosa e quente devido caloroso corpo da mulher amada junto ao seu na cama macia. Therese estava acordada desde as 6hrs, mas permaneceu em silêncio sentindo a respiração de Carol contra sua nuca, às vezes ouvindo roncos leves, ou o corpo da loira mudar de um lado para o outro ao seu lado. 

Therese era uma mulher das manhãs, Carol por sua vez odiava acordar antes das 8hrs. A jovem fotografa simplesmente adorava acordar antes de o despertador tocar e admirar sua esposa dormir, uma rotina quase diária que Therese tinha. Carol hoje estava dormindo de bruços, geralmente ela dormia assim quando tinha algum tipo de pesadelo, ou algo estava incomodando sua mente, Therese aprendeu isso durante os anos, Carol dizia muitas coisas nos pequenos gestos que ela fazia.

Os olhos verdes de Therese  olharam cada detalhe do rosto da mulher dormente, as pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos, o nariz longo, os lábios cheios e generosos um pouco abertos, as maçãs do rosto              altas e macias,  os lindos cabelos loiros desarrumados... Carol era sensual mesmo sem fazer nada, ela tinha uma beleza aristocrática, ou talvez uma beleza incomparável. Algo inatingível? Bem, Therese desistiu de tentar achar alguma definição terrena ou de outro mundo para descrever a mulher que dorme e acorda todos os dias ao seu lado. Carol era simplesmente Carol e Therese se contentava somente com isso.

O som da porta do quarto se abrindo chamou a atenção de Therese, que viu Rindy parada atrás da porta espiando o quarto silencioso.

“Ei, amendoim... Vem cá” – Therese disse baixinho para não acordar Carol, a loira voltou a se mexer na cama agora se deitando de barriga pra cima.

Rindy caminhou lentamente tentando não fazer barulho até que subiu na cama e foi recebida por um abraço de Therese.

“Eu tive um pesadelo ruim, mãe” – Rindy disse baixinho perto do rosto de Therese.

“O que você sonhou, meu bem?” – Therese se ajustou na cama para que Rindy pudesse ficar entre ela e Carol.

“Sonhei que estávamos em um navio antigo no meio do nada...  tudo estava muito escuro... tinha sirenes e luzes vermelhas piscando” – Rindy fez uma cara pensativa tentando lembrar de todos os detalhes do sonho.

“Você viu muitos filmes de guerra ultimamente, por isso tem esses sonhos”

Therese deu um peteleco no nariz de Rindy, a menina riu.

“Parem de algazarra...” – Carol resmungou enquanto se remexia na cama, se virou de lado para encarar Rindy e Therese jogando seu braço sobre as duas – “Voltem a dormir...”

As duas mulheres obedeceram a ordem máxima da chefa suprema.

 

**15:05 em algum lugar do Brooklyn.**

“Oh, Rindy! Estamos tão felizes por ter vindo!” – uma mulher entre seus 35 anos abraçou a pequena menina na entrada de sua casa – “Carol e Therese, muito obrigada por virem”

Therese acenou para a mulher enquanto Carol cumprimentou com um beijo cordial na bochecha.

“Nós que agradecemos você Melanie , por convidar nossa filha para o aniversário da Annelise. Como se diz, Rindy?” – Carol entregou o presente da aniversariante para Rindy, que segurou ele ansiosa para ver sua amiga.

“Muito obrigada por me convidar, senhora Brown” – Rindy disse sorridente.

“Oh, você é um amor, entre... Annelise está com outros amigos no quintal dos fundos” – a senhora Brown pegou a caixa de presente e deixou Rindy entrar correndo indo em direção aos demais convidados - “Rindy e Annelise são melhores amigas, ela foi a primeira pessoa a ser convidada para a festa”

“Rindy fez questão de procurar o melhor presente de aniversário do mundo” – Carol deu um olhar para Therese que estava um degrau atrás e riu ao se lembrar de algo, Melanie olhou para elas sem entender.

“Rindy queria comprar um conjunto de arqueologia, porque Annelise é sua assistente nas escavações. Mas não tinham na loja um conjunto para crianças menores de 10 anos” – Therese explicou.

“Ahh... isso explica os recentes buracos no quintal” – Melanie fingiu uma cara surpresa.

“Mil desculpas, Rindy agora está numa fase de exploradora das cavernas” – Carol fica sem jeito.

“Não precisa pedir desculpas! Eu acho isso ótimo. É capaz delas encontrarem um fóssil se continuarem assim, ou talvez petróleo... não que eu reclame” – a mulher ruiva riu – “Mas vamos lá, entrem e fiquem um pouco para a festa! Temos ponche de frutas e cachorro-quente”

“Oh, muito obrigada pelo convite... É muito gentil de sua parte, mas ainda temos que voltar ao trabalho” – Carol foi logo se desculpando. Therese que estava esperando comer alguma coisa da festa olhou para esposa sem entender.

“Nós temos?” – Therese questionou, mas ao receber um olhar sério de Carol logo se corrigiu – “Ah, sim! Claro, temos que trabalhar hoje... obrigada pelo convite e muito obrigada por deixar Rindy dormir aqui hoje”

Melanie deu um olhar desconfiado, mas deixou por isso mesmo. Carol entregou a pequena mala com as roupas de dormir de Rindy e as três mulheres se despediram.

Carol e Therese desceram as escadas do apartamento indo em direção ao carro, a loira se aproximou do ouvido de Therese e sussurou.

“Você é uma péssima mentirosa...” – Carol deu um beijo rápido no ouvido de Therese, a jovem ficou envergonhada.

“O que você queria? Eu não sabia desse seu plano” – Therese resmungou e ficou ainda mais emburrada quando ouviu Carol gargalhar.

“Minha pobre menina honesta...” – Carol piscou para Therese do outro lado do carro – “Não me diga que você queria tomar ponche de frutas?”

“Não, mas na verdade queria sim comer um cachorro-quente” – Therese abriu a porta e entrou no carro.

“Hmm... desculpe, eu fui egoísta e queria ter você só para mim hoje” – Carol colocou a chave na ignição, mas antes de ligar o carro ela puxou Therese para um beijo – “Já sei! Vou me desculpar com você por esse meu egoísmo sem medidas”

Therese notou algo no olhar de Carol, os olhos cinzas de sua esposa tinha um brilho particular, algo que ela só via quando a loira planejava algo.

“O que você tem em mente?” – Therese perguntou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

“Hummm... você logo saberá, baby” – Carol ligou o rádio e enquanto ajustava o vidro retrovisor percebeu um carro familiar estacionar na rua – “Mas olha só quem está saindo da toca...”

“Ahn?” – Therese  questionou sem muito interesse, pois estava distraída escolhendo a estação de rádio, mas a mão de sua esposa pegou seu rosto de repente fazendo ela olhar para a janela de trás do carro – “Mas o que foi.... Deus! Aquela é?” – Therese ficou completamente abobada.

“Shhhh é sim... mas o que ela... ai, se abaixe!” – Carol empurrou a cabeça de Therese pra baixo, as duas mulheres se esconderam atrás do banco.

“Ela nos viu?” – Therese sussurrou, seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados.

“Eu acho que não... não se mexa” – Carol levantou um pouco a cabeça para poder enxergar – “Está limpo, pode vir...” – ela disse para Therese que ajustou seu corpo contra o banco e tentou ao máximo ficar escondida.

As duas mulheres observaram Abby atravessar a rua indo em direção a casa da mãe de Annelise.

“Ora, ora...” – Carol deu um sorriso astuto – “Vejo que o acampamento indígena rendeu frutos”

“Será que as duas?” – Therese forçou um pouco sua vista para ver melhor, o barulho do carro sendo ligado chamou sua atenção – “Ei... Carol” – Therese protestou ao perceber o que Carol iria fazer.

“Amor, esse assunto não é nosso” – Carol rapidamente tirou o carro de onde estava estacionado  - “Quando Abby sentir que deve contar para nós ela irá fazer isso, ok?”

Therese sentou corretamente no banco e soltou um suspiro. Carol tinha razão.

“Ok... mas então, me diga o que você vai aprontar agora?” – questiona a jovem fotografa voltando ao tópico anterior antes da avalanche Abby ter aparecido.

“Você logo saberá, confie em mim” – Carol dá uma piscadela para Therese.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

O carro estacionou e Therese olhou ansiosa para fora da janela ao seu lado, Carol apoiou seus braços contra o volante descansando sua cabeça sobre eles e encarando de maneira divertida a reação de Therese.

“Sério mesmo?” – Therese se virou e encarou sua esposa que sorria feliz em resposta.

“Pensei que poderíamos ter um momento divertido hoje, sabe. Acho que nunca fizemos isso durante esses sei lá quantos anos juntas”

Therese se mexeu animadamente em seu banco arrancando uma risada descontraída de Carol.

“Isso parece um programa de começo de namoro, não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu acho ótimo!” – Therese desafivelou seu cinto e foi na direção de Carol para dar a sua esposa um beijo cheio de excitação – “Hmmm... gosto de como você faz esses momentos parecerem  nosso primeiro encontro sempre – a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior da loira arrancando um suspiro desta. Therese desafivela o cinto de Carol e dá a sua mulher um olhar animado – “Vamos lá!”

As duas mulheres saíram do carro, Carol estendeu sua mão para Therese que agarrou com força, elas caminharam juntas.

 

Therese apesar de estar desprevenida de sua fiel câmera Canon, algo raro já que ela e sua máquina eram objetos inseparáveis, conseguiu fazer ótimos cliques com seu celular. Carol pediu para ela tirar algumas fotos enquanto ela comprava alguns ingressos para os brinquedos. Apesar de ser nova iorquina de nascença Therese não tinha visitado muito a região de Coney Island, na verdade ela tinha vindo uma única vez na época que o parque estava fechado para manutenção e não conseguiu ir nos brinquedos. Therese se lembra de pequenas memórias de sua infância referente seus pais e ela em pequenos circos itinerantes no meio da estrada enquanto saíam às vezes em viajem, era uma mistura de mistério de alegria que sempre deixava Therese sonhadora e cheia de histórias dentro de sua cabeça durante o resto da viagem. Em uma das viagens de carro com Carol elas pararam em um circo perto de Sioux Falls, era um circo velho e decadente que a única diversão tinha sido os beijos roubados dentro da casa de espelhos.

A mulher olhou feliz para a roda-gigante e depois para as fotografias que conseguiu tirar nesses minutos, ela  fechou seus olhos e sorriu ao sentir um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e o cheiro delicioso de cachorro-quente.

“Com fome?” – Carol entregou a ela um dos lanches, elas dividiram um refrigerante imenso.

“Obrigada, não precisava ter cruzado meia cidade só para me fazer feliz por um cachorro-quente perdido” – Therese falou de boca cheia sujando um pouco seus lábios com o molho de mostarda.

“Hmmm...” – resmungou a loira enquanto tomava o refrigerante – “Não era qualquer cachorro-quente, mas achei que seria legal ir ao parque de diversões. Todo mundo já veio aqui menos a gente” – Carol deu uma grande mordida no seu cachorro-quente se sujando toda – “Droga...”

Therese riu da estabanada esposa antes de ajudá-la a se limpar, ela deu um beijinho no nariz de Carol para tirar o resquício de catchup que tinha parado lá.

“Somos duas pessoas antiquadas...” – Therese sorri antes de unir seu braço com o de Carol, a loira aproximou o copo de refrigerante para Therese que bebeu feliz o líquido gelado e borbulhante.

 

Horas haviam se passado entre brinquedos e guloseimas típicas de parques de diversões. Carol queria muito ir à montanha-russa, mas Therese ficou um pouco receosa.

“Você não lembra do que aconteceu no filme Premonição?” – Therese encarou o brinquedo quando se aproximava a vez delas de entrarem.

“Não seja boba!” – Carol abraçou a cintura de Therese e trouxe seu corpo junto ao seu – “O que faz você pensar que seremos as sortudas causadoras de um acidente inédito em décadas em uma montanha-russa?”

“O que a faz pensar que não?” – Therese retrucou ganhando uma gargalhada de Carol em resposta.

“Minha bobinha... não sabe como amo esse seu jeito desconfiado de ser” – Carol beijou os lábios de Therese. Elas ficaram assim por alguns segundos antes de ouvirem um comentário maldoso atrás delas,

“Desculpe?” – Carol se virou para ver quem era, mas ninguém se manifestou. Um casal jovem que estavam logo atrás delas sorriram para as duas dizendo para ignorarem que era somente algum idiota.

Therese deu um sorriso tranquilizante para Carol abraçando a cintura da esposa para dizer que estava tudo bem.

Minutos depois Therese se agarrava no braço de Carol, suas pernas estavam moles iguais duas gelatinas.

“Isso realmente foi muito emocionante!” – Carol falou um pouco alto demais devida sua euforia, Therese balançou sua cabeça de acordo.

“Foi sim” – a fotógrafa puxou Carol para um banco próximo – “Minhas pernas tremem”

“Isso se chama adrenalina, meu bem” – Carol afagou os cabelos desordenados de Therese, ela acariciou sua coxa sentindo os músculos trêmulos da jovem – “Vamos para o último brinquedo, depois vamos para casa”

Elas fizeram caminho até a roda-gigante, não tinha muitas pessoas na fila então seria rápido e por sorte não dividiriam a cabine com outras pessoas.

A cabine delas fez a última parada no topo do brinquedo para os demais passageiros embarcarem. Therese ficou contente com a vista panorâmica de todo o parque, a praia com algumas pessoas caminhando e o mar.

“Obrigada por me trazer aqui hoje. Estou muito feliz, amor... muito” – Therese segurou a mão livre de Carol que abraçava seus ombros mantendo a proximidade.

“Eu também estou feliz, meu bem” – os olhos cinzas olhavam Therese com toda ternura do mundo, a jovem nunca sentiria medo enquanto tivesse Carol ao seu lado.

A roda-gigante começou a funcionar, Therese deu um último olhar a sua esposa antes de unir seus lábios. Ela só queria sentir o frio na barriga pelo movimento do brinquedo misturado com a sensação extasiante de beijar os lábios de Carol.

As duas mulheres passaram mais alguns minutos caminhando pelo parque, comparam alguns cartões postais e andaram pela praia antes de voltarem para o carro.

 

Já era final de tarde quando o carro parou no último sinal vermelho antes de chegarem ao apartamento. As ruas, os prédios, toda Nova Iorque estava banhada pela luz dourada do pôr-do-sol. O dia tinha sido perfeito, mas Therese não queria encerrá-lo ainda.

“Adoro esse clima que só o outono trás...” – Carol filosofou enquanto encarava o semáforo esperando o sinal verde vir – “Sabe, esses tons de dourado misturando com a paisagem. Lembra as pinturas de Van Gogh, não acha?”

Therese somente sorriu a declaração de Carol, o carro fez seu caminho até enfim estacionar na vaga do prédio.

Elas entraram no apartamento silencioso. Carol como sempre jogou as chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta, cruzou a sala e deixou pelo caminho seus sapatos. Ao chegar às janelas abriu todas as cortinas deixando a luz dourada o final de tarde entrar no apartamento. Therese que estava parada na porta do apartamento viu toda sala mudar de cor, um sentimento de calor e acolhimento encheu seu peito naquele instante.

“Vem cá” – Carol acenou para Therese que se apressou para se juntar a ela, as duas ficaram juntas olhando para fora da janela.

“Está com fome?” – Carol olhou para Therese que ainda encarava a janela em pensamentos.

“Sim...” – a jovem falou sem olhar para Carol.

Therese deu uma olhada rápida na sala e foi até o sofá, agarrou o cobertor que sempre fica por lá e estendeu sobre o tapete, depois espalhou algumas almofadas por perto. Carol deu um sorriso astuto enquanto assistia Therese arrumar uma cama improvisada no meio da sala.

Therese ficou parada sobre o cobertor, seus olhos não se afastaram de Carol enquanto observava à loira desabotoar os botões de sua caminha ao caminhar até ela. Therese descansou seu rosto próximo de sua esposa, sentindo a respiração quente dela sobre sua pele. As mãos ágeis da fotógrafa desabotoaram a calça jeans que Carol usava, para que seus dedos logo em seguida pudessem acariciar a pele por baixo do tecido.

“Tire a roupa...” – Carol pediu e Therese obediente agiu.

As duas mulheres espalharam as roupas por toda a sala numa total euforia. Carol foi a primeira a terminar e aguardou pacientemente Therese tirar sua última peça antes de puxar a cabeça da jovem para um beijo ardente.  Seus corpos balançavam unidos, cada uma delas tentava ao máximo obter mais contato físico. Suas mãos vagando ansiosas pelo corpo uma da outra, o atrito de suas peles aquecendo seus corpos juntos. Therese puxou Carol para deitarem sobre o cobertor, ela ficou sobre o corpo da loira atacando o pescoço da mulher com beijos e mordidas.

“Therese...” – Carol engasgou ao sentir os dentes de sua esposa rasparem contra a pele sensível de sua garganta, seus seios tinham toda a atenção das mãos gentis de Therese.

Os lábios de Therese foram descendo lentamente para baixo de Carol, sua língua quente acariciava a pele macia do corpo da loira.

“Vire de costas para mim” – Therese sussurrou contra o estômago de Carol, a loira não tinha prestado atenção no pedido – “Amor?”

“Oi? O que você falou?” – Carol olhou para baixo e viu o sorriso travesso que Therese lhe dava.

“Vire de costas para mim”

Carol olhou por um segundo Therese antes de obedecer. Ela virou e sentiu as mãos de Therese agarrar sua cintura.

“Fique de joelhos, querida?” – Therese entregou para Carol uma almofada, a loira usou para apoiar sua cabeça e ficando de joelhos como foi lhe pedido.

“Assim?” – Carol olhou por cima dos ombros, ela viu Therese ajoelhada atrás dela encarando-a atentamente.

“Carol, não tem ideia o quanto você é linda...” – as mãos de Therese acariciavam lentamente a bunda de Carol, os olhos verdes tinham um brilho de pura admiração.

Carol sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e o escondeu contra a almofada, segundos depois ela sentiu a boca de Therese contra seu sexo.

“Foda-se...” – o resmungo abafado de Carol chegou aos ouvidos da jovem.

“Seu desejo é uma ordem” – Therese sorriu antes de voltar a lamber o sexo completamente inchado e molhado de Carol.

As mãos da jovem agarravam firmemente a bunda de Carol enquanto sua língua entrava e saía de do centro quente da loira. O quadril de Carol se mexia contra o rosto de Therese tentando ao máximo obter mais contato, sua respiração era alta e irregular e suas mãos quase rasgaram o travesseiro ao sentir Therese deslizar dois dedos dentro dela.

“Baby... isso...” – Carol deu um soco no chão ao sentir uma deliciosa dor dentro de si – “Mais fundo... mais Therese...”

Carol sentiu os seios de Therese pressionado contra suas costas e a menina se esforçando ao máximo para ir o mais fundo que pudesse.

“Vem cá...” – Therese sussurrou no ouvido de Carol e com uma força inimaginável conseguiu erguer o corpo da mulher fazendo ela se sentar em seu colo.

Os braços de Carol procuraram cegamente alguma coisa para usar de apoio, Therese vendo isso virou seus corpos contra o sofá, Carol segurou firme.

Therese beijava a linha da coluna de Carol enquanto mexia seus dedos dentro dela, pelos movimentos exigentes e as contrações sua esposa demonstravam que ela estava quase vindo. Therese mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Carol antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

“Vem para mim, Carol...”

Segundos depois Therese sentiu as costas de Carol se apertar contra seu peito e sua mão receber o líquido quente que escorria lentamente entre seus dedos. Therese ajudou Carol se deitar e as duas se aninharam perto uma da outra.

“Therese, Therese... você sempre me surpreendendo...” – Carol tinha um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

“Não entendi” – Therese fingiu ignorância.

“Não? Por Deus, de onde você tirou tanta força para conseguir levantar um corpo morto como o meu?” – Carol abraçou fortemente o pequeno corpo de Therese – “Tanta força e amor eu sinto nos braços do meu anjo, arremessado para fora do espaço”

Elas compartilharam um beijo carinhosos antes de adormecerem ali mesmo, no meio da sala de estar.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

DING, DONG

 

“Oi?” – Therese despertou se contorcendo sobre Carol que estava deitada de bruços. Elas pegaram no sono no meio da sala de estar.

 

DIIIIIIIIIIIING, DOOOOOOONG

 

“O que foi?” – Carol resmungou sonolenta sem se virar.

“Campainha...” – a jovem disse se aconchegando sobre Carol, a loira buscou a mão de Therese para manter sua esposa perto dela.

“Ignore que ele vai embora...” – disse Carol.

Porém, o som forte e insistente de alguém batendo na porta fez as duas mulheres levantarem as cabeças e encararem a entrada do apartamento.

“ABRAM A PORTA! EU SEI QUE ESTÃO AI!”

“Merda!” – Carol rolou para o lado derrubando Therese, as duas começaram rapidamente caçar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pela sala.

“VAMOS, EU OUÇO VOCÊS!”

“UM MINUTO!” – Carol falou para porta da sala e depois soltou um suspiro frustrado – “Cadê meu sutiã? Cadê a merda do meu sutiã?” – a loira procurou freneticamente entre as almofadas, atrás do sofá, pela estante, por toda sala e nada.

Os olhos cinzentos vasculharam ao redor até pousarem sobre a figura de Therese que estava no meio da sala vestindo uma calcinha e...

“Ei!!! Essa é minha camisa!” – Carol correu para Therese que riu antes de fugir das mãos ágeis da loira que tentavam arrancar a peça de roupa.

“Acho bom você se cobrir, ou acabará pegando um resfriado” – Therese jogou o cobertor para Carol que se embrulhou nele.

“Você realmente é uma figura, Therese Belivet...” – Carol sorriu sarcasticamente dando uma piscadela para sua esposa.

Carol caminhou em direção da porta e ao abri-la encarou a figura que estava ali parada feita dois de paus. Os olhos de Abby percorram o corpo de Carol da cabeça aos pés.

“Pelo amor de Deus! Isso é maneira de atender as visitas?” – Abby abriu passagem entrando no apartamento.

“E isso são horas de fazer escândalo no corredor?” – Carol fechou a porta e acompanhou Abby  que estava parada olhando a sala, que por milagre estava arrumada.

“Eu liguei, mas para variar vocês... duas...  ei, que cheiro é?” – o nariz de Abby se mexeu ao farejar alguma coisa – “Não me diga que vocês estavam fazendo sexo aqui?”

Abby apontou para o centro da sala, Carol apertou mais o cobertor sobre o corpo e sorriu laconicamente. Abby rodou os olhos de maneira exarcebada.

“Volto em um minuto, sente-se” – Carol apontou para o sofá e foi na direção do quarto.

“Deus, não!” – Abby foi para cozinha e abriu a geladeira na busca de algo – “Vocês duas realmente precisam se controlar! Sei lá, serem iguais aos casais que só fazem sexo as quintas-feiras” – a mulher pegou uma garrafa de vinho.

“Agradecemos muito que você se preocupa com nossa vida sexual!” – a voz de Carol que vinha do quarto foi acompanhada por uma risadinha.

“Olá para você também, criança!” – Abby pegou três taças e colocou sobre a ilha da cozinha, ela olhou para a linda e brilhante tampa de mármore negra por um segundo – “Ei, não me digam que vocês transaram aqui também?” – Abby apontou para o balcão quando Therese e Carol voltaram devidamente vestidas em seus pijamas.

Carol sentou na banqueta ao lado do balcão, Therese logo fez seu lugar no colo da esposa.

“Talvez” – a loira fez uma cara desinteressada abraçando a cintura de Therese, Abby suspirou antes de ouvir uma alta risada gutural da loira - “Brincadeira! Mas não hoje graças a você” – Carol sentiu uma cotovelada em sua costela e resmungou – “Ai, Therese...”

Abby empurrou duas taças paras mulheres.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” – Therese perguntou enquanto tomava seu vinho e sentia alguns beijos em sua nuca.

“Preciso de um conselho...” – Abby disse ao sentar do outro lado da ilha, a mulher sentiu os olhares surpresos das duas mulheres a sua frente – “O que foi?”

“Nada, é que... bem, isso realmente é algo inédito” – Carol confessou – “Geralmente somos nós que buscamos conselhos”

“Bem, às vezes o mundo dá voltas, sabe?” – Abby deu de ombros – “E antes de eu contar, preciso dizer que vi o carro de vocês na rua da casa da Melanie hoje e sei que vocês me espiaram atrás do banco”

 Therese escondeu o rosto vermelho de vergonha atrás das mãos.

“Ah, eu vejo... Então, seu problema é certa mãe bonita que deu uma festa de aniversário hoje?” – Carol olhava atentamente sua amiga e percebeu que havia algo de diferente em sua expressão. Abby estava preocupada.

“Sim... bem, vou resumir já que vocês certeza já deduziram boa parte da história hoje mais cedo. Melanie e eu estamos saindo, amorosamente falando, tem um tempo” – Abby ficou em silêncio percebendo o olhar atento das mulheres – “E eu acho que estou apaixonada por ela”

“Isso não é um problema, ou é?” – Carol foi direta, Therese olhou para ela notando o tom sério em sua voz.

“Não é um problema, mas você sabe que eu não tenho um currículo invejável em relacionamentos sérios” – Abby tomou em um único gole o restante do vinho para encher outra vez a taça.

Carol se esticou através da ilha para tomar a taça de vinho da amiga.

“Ei” – Abby protestou, mas não fez nada para impedir.

Therese olhava para as duas mulheres sem entender muita coisa.

“Vamos dizer que Abby tem medo de abrir o coração e se entregar para alguém” -  Carol disse percebendo a feição chateada da amiga.

“Não é bem isso...” – Abby resmungou – “Ok, você tem razão! Mas não é algo que eu escolha”

“Não? Realmente não é...  Abby, vamos lá!”

“Carol, por favor! Você não é a melhor pessoa para me dar uma bronca, pelo que eu saiba sempre foi você a primeira a ligar o foda-se sobre sentimentos” – Abby tomou sua taça de volta de maneira ríspida, ela estava começando a ficar irritada.

“Você tem razão... mas nos conhecemos desde crianças, você é minha melhor amiga independente de qualquer coisa e sei quando algo realmente está mexendo com você” – a voz macia de Carol fez os olhos de Abby acalmarem.

“Desculpa, está bem? Droga, você é a melhor pessoa para me dar uma bronca sim...” – Abby deu um sorriso fraco – “É por isso que eu...  olha, eu estou me apaixonando pela mãe da melhor amiga da minha afilhada.. e pelo amor de Deus, ela é incrível!”

“Então, Abby! Isso não é motivo suficiente para você deixar rolar e ver até onde vocês vão?” – Carol abriu os braços olhando para o teto em uma pose dramática – “Essas coisas não tem como ficar prevendo, se você o faz é porque você está buscando problemas”

“Eu sei, eu não estou pensando em quanto tempo isso vai durar, na verdade eu nem pensei nisso durante todos esses dias que nós ficamos juntas”

“Então?”

“E se ela não quiser...” -  o olhar de Abby abaixou – “Se ela pensar bem e ver que não é isso que ela quer, que sua filha e ela precisam de um homem que cuide delas... Melanie me contou que nunca tinha ficando com uma mulher antes. Não sei se isso é algo bom ou ruim dado a circunstância dela ser mãe solteira e ter sempre se virado sozinha... talvez ela precise de alguém forte o suficiente por elas”

Carol e Therese entenderam a preocupação de Abby.

“Você realmente está apaixonada por ela, né?” – Carol pensou em voz alta, não era uma pergunta direcionada a Abby.

“Você consegue entender?” – Abby olhava para Therese, a mulher jovem que estava em silêncio o tempo todo tinha um brilho muito familiar nos olhos.

“Eu acho que sim... eu entendo o que você quer dizer” – enfim Therese se manifestou, Carol olhou para sua esposa e depois de alguns segundos um pensamento veio a sua mente.

“Oh...” – Carol falou enquanto abraçava mais forte a cintura de Therese.

“Então, criança... você sentiu algo parecido quando conheceu Carol e sua vida, não foi?” – Abby estendeu a mão para Therese pedindo a taça já vazia nas mãos da jovem.

“Bem... eu posso dizer que foi algo semelhante” – Therese entregou a taça para Abby, ela substituiu o toque gelado do cristal pelas mãos macias e quentes de Carol que abraçavam firme sua cintura.

“Continue” – Carol pediu. Therese virou seu corpo um pouco para poder olhar os olhos cinzas curiosos de Carol.

“Nós nunca chegamos a conversar sobre isso” – Therese iniciou – “Porque, eu penso, sempre houve um entendimento tácito entre nós... mas no começo era como se eu não me encaixasse dentro da vida de Carol... Às vezes eu me sentia como uma estranha que observava as coisas à distância e não sabia se eu era bem-vinda naquela história”

“Querida, eu nunca...” – Carol apertou ainda mais o corpo de Therese, mas a jovem apertou a mão de Carol para fazê-la parar de falar.

“Não se sinta assim, eu era jovem e não tinha uma referência familiar muito estruturada, como vocês sabem... talvez isso que me deixou assustada no começo, pois ver o quanto Carol lutava todos os dias para fazer Rindy feliz e construir uma vida para elas. Um laço que eu jamais tinha visto antes, algo que não sabia como era”

Therese que mantinha seus olhos sobre o balcão não fazia ideia dos olhares atentos das duas mulheres ao seu lado. Abby desviou seu olhar da menina e viu Carol em mantinha sua cabeça descansada sobre o ombro esquerdo de Therese, ela podia ver que sua amiga quase não respirava ao ouvir as palavras de Therese.

“Eu pensava que eu não era a pessoa certa para estar do lado delas. Eu mal tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar o aluguel do minúsculo apartamento que eu vivia, me sentia infeliz com o meu trabalho, não tinha qualquer possibilidade de melhoria de vida em curto prazo. Como eu iria ajudar a criar uma criança? Eu, a garota que foi abandonada pela mãe porque não tinha espaço na vida próspera de artista dela... Sabe? Eu fiquei curiosa, eu fiquei assustada mas não tive medo”

“Não?” – Abby questiona.

“Não.  Algo em Carol me despertou para a vida” - os olhos verdes brilhavam como se tivessem acabado de descobrir um grande tesouro – “Então eu queria fazer de tudo, mesmo eu não sabendo muita coisa... eu queria fazer meu melhor por Carol e Rindy, sem saber ao certo naquela época se teríamos um futuro... mas não me importava, era só Carol e isso me bastava”

Therese sorriu satisfeita ao ver a feição aliviada no rosto de Abby.

“Isso realmente é incrível, criança... nada como o espírito da juventude” – Abby zombou, Carol esticou seu braço em algum lugar perto dela e pegou a primeira coisa que viu – “Ei, sua imbecil! Eu estava brincando!” – a mulher reclamou, entre risos, ao ser atingida por uma laranja.

“Eu sei disso, só estou defendendo o lindo momento da minha jovem esposa” – Carol sorriu para amiga antes de virar o corpo de Therese sobre seu colo e olhar seu rosto – “Realmente nunca falamos sobre isso, sobre o quão grande e novo tudo era entre nós... mas fico feliz de que nos entendemos e conseguimos seguir em frente, meu anjo”

Carol roçou seu nariz com o de Therese que riu um pouco.

“Bem, minha querida estúpida. Eu acho que você entendeu o que Therese disse” – Carol olhou seriamente para amiga – “Nunca vi você tão insegura e você é a pessoa mais confiante que conheço. Então, por favor, erga a cabeça e vá para guerra! Nem que você talvez saia ferida, e isso é só um _talvez_. E você sabe que será difícil Melanie resistir a seus encantos”

Carol deu seu famoso sorriso confiante e completamente irresistível para Abby que estava apoiando o cotovelo sobre o balcão descansando sua cabeça sobre a mão.

“É, é...eu sei.  Não posso escapar disso, senão levarei um sermão da jovem abobada e da imbecil metida à besta...”

“A jovem abobada e a imbecil metida à besta mais sábias da Upper West Side, minha cara”  - corrigiu Carol  antes de receber outra vez uma cotovelada na costela  - “Ai... Therese!”

“Desculpa” – Therese riu e puxou Carol para um beijo.

“Vocês duas...” – Abby fingiu uma cara de enjôo, mas depois ficou encarando de maneira feliz as duas mulheres brincado entre si – “ _É, as coisas mudam..” -_  pensou Abby.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

“Você está pronta?” – Carol dizia batendo os calcanhares juntos antes de se levantar e oferecer a mão para Therese.

“Sim!” – Therese aceitou a mão estendida de sua esposa e tentou se equilibrar.

As duas mulheres caminharam até a entrada da pista, Carol foi a primeira a entrar sendo seguida por Therese.

“É muito fácil, você logo pegará o jeito” -  disse Carol que começou a patinar seguindo pela lateral da pista, ela puxava Therese que mal mexia as pernas – “Você precisa mover seus pés, querida... assim, olhe para os meus” – pediu a mulher.

Therese olhou para baixo e viu os pés de Carol movendo-se graciosamente sobre o gelo.

“Você faz um ‘v’ pra trás, desliza impulsionando seu pé que não está no chão para trás de você” – Carol fazia o movimento enfatizando como Therese tinha que repetir – “Viu? Agora você, eu te seguro não tenha medo”

Carol largou a mão de Therese rapidamente para unir seus braços, assim Therese olhava para as pernas de Carol e tentava repetir os movimentos.

“Minhas pernas estão tremendo” – Therese riu um pouco não sentindo muita confiança.

“Isso é normal, você precisa ganhar força nas pernas e isso só vem com treino e confiança” – Carol sorriu – “Não, você não pode mexer para trás o pé que está no chão, senão vai escorregar e cair de frente” – alertou.

“Ok!” – Therese falou de maneira determinada.

Depois de dois minutos circulando a pista do Rockefeller Center os movimentos de Therese ficaram mais confiantes, Carol já estava mantendo um pouco de distância entre elas, só o suficiente para Therese conseguir se impulsionar com mais facilidade.

“Muito bem, anjo! Agora preste atenção que eu vou ensinar como se freia” – Carol deu um impulso ficando na frente de Therese.

“Pensei que era só cair de bunda no gelo que se freia nessa coisa!” – Therese disse alto ao ver Carol se distanciando mais e mais dela.

Carol deu meia volta e veio na direção de Therese.

“Você pode frear virando com calma seu pé direito, assim!” – Carol demonstrou enquanto Therese olhava, a loira parou na frente de Therese segurando a menina pelos braços para não se esbarrarem – “Viu?” – Carol deu um largo sorriso.

“Parece fácil” – falou Therese também sorrindo.

Therese se soltou das mãos de Carol e num impulso começou a patinar. Não tinha muitas pessoas na pista, assim ela não precisou se preocupar em desviar, já que era outra coisa que ela ainda não aprendeu a fazer.

“Você está indo muito rápido!” – Carol falou antes de seguir Therese.

Therese não tinha ouvido, a fotógrafa estava se sentindo confiante. Ela estava a poucos metros da lateral da pista quando virou com tudo seu pé direito se desequilibrando. Therese já estava preparada para sentir sua bunda no chão gelado da pista, mas os braços fortes de Carol a seguraram rapidamente evitando um impacto mais doloroso. 

“Nossa!” – Therese olhou alarmada para Carol, mas depois riu feito uma criança.

“Eu disse que era para frear com calma...” – suspirou Carol ajudando Therese ficar de pé – “Não frear com um pé pesado, senhora Flintstone” – Carol riu debochando de Therese que revirou seus olhos.

“Ah, mas eu ia me esborrachar contra a lateral se eu não tivesse freado desse jeito”

“Mas claro que iria! Você parecia uma alucinada dos patins de tão rápido que estava!” – Carol cutucou as costelas de Therese fazendo a mulher rir – “Eu disse que era para ir de vagar, tem que ouvir o que a instrutora diz, meu amor”

“A instrutora falou para virar o pé com calma, mas naquela hora eu não tinha calma alguma... quero meu dinheiro de volta” – Therese riu e roubou um beijo dos lábios de Carol, a loira alargou os olhos e fingiu ofensa.

“Mas onde já se viu me culpar por sua imprudência! Não fazemos devoluções, mon chérie” – Carol agarrou o rosto de Therese puxando-o para um beijo rápido – “Além do mais possuímos um contrato vitalício”

Carol ajustou o cachecol no pescoço de Therese que sorria para ela mostrando suas covinhas. Os olhos verdes da mulher estavam brilhantes iguais de uma criança vendo as luzes de natal pela primeira vez.

“Só fui imprudente porque você me deu confiança. Sentia-me corajosa e capaz de frear” – Therese argumentou – “E também sabia que se eu errasse você estaria perto para me ajudar”

“Hmmm... nisso você tem toda razão” – Carol deu um meio sorriso e beijou a testa de Therese – “Mas não precisa ter pressa, você está indo muito bem e ainda hoje vai conseguir andar sozinha. Confie em mim, mon petit canard en sucre”

Therese riu ao apelido antes de agarrar outra vez a mão de Carol e voltarem a patinar.

“O que deu no seu francês que está atacado hoje, mon amour?” – Therese fez biquinho ao pronunciar arrancando uma gargalhada alta de Carol.

“Nada! Nada! Só estou me sentindo feliz agora!” – Carol outra vez largou a mão de Therese para poder agarrar agora a cintura da esposa.

“Hmmm... eu fico feliz por você estar feliz” – Therese deu um beijinho na bochecha de Carol enquanto a mulher desviava de um casal a frente delas.

“Eu fico feliz por você estar feliz em me fazer feliz porque você me faz feliz”

“Ah, sua boba!” – Therese cutucou a costela de Carol arrancando mais risadas da loira.

Realmente o humor de Carol estava bem melhor agora e Therese agradeceu todos os deuses do universo por isso ter acontecido. Já era dezembro véspera de natal.

“Ah! Olhe, Therese! Está nevando!” – Carol falou animada ao olhar para o céu noturno, Therese olhou para cima também e sorriu ao ver os flocos de neve que começavam a cair iluminados pelas luzes brilhantes da decoração de natal no Rockefeller Center.

“Eu amo a neve, dá um clima tão bom de natal... não acha?” – os olhos cinzas da loira ainda permaneciam olhando o céu noturno, Therese encarava o rosto da esposa de maneira cuidadosa esperando qualquer sinal de tristeza surgir para logo poder afastá-lo.

“Sim, podemos fazer bonecos de neve no Central Park amanhã” – Therese falou feliz ao notar o sorriso contente de Carol – “Ou fazer anjos na neve”

“Hmmm... isso me parece divertido” – Carol deu um aperto firme na cintura de Therese demonstrando aprovação – “Podemos tirar umas fotos e mandar para Rindy, ela falou que fará bonecos de areia! Não sei de quem ela puxou essa criatividade para coisas do outro mundo”

Rindy foi passar seu primeiro natal com Harge e sua família. A menina tinha partido na manhã da véspera de natal, Carol e Therese haviam adiantado a comemoração para a noite do dia 23. Rindy tinha ficado extremamente feliz com todos os presentes que havia ganhado de suas mães, em especial o conjunto de arqueologia para crianças de nove anos! Ela tinha quase nove agora. Carol havia sido forte durante toda noite prévia a partida, arrumando as malas de Rindy com carinho guardando tudo que a menina iria precisar para estadia com Harge e avós em Las Vegas. Pela primeira vez em anos Rindy pode dormir durante toda a noite na cama de suas mães e para maior alegria da pequena elas ficaram até depois da meia noite contado histórias e fazendo planos para a próxima viagem juntas em família. Carol não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, somente ficou assistindo com Therese a pequena menina dormir feliz entre elas.

“Bem, Rindy poderá fazer o que quiser com seu kit de arqueólogo mirim” – Therese olhou para o seu relógio, ela viu Carol agarrar seu pulso para olhar também o relógio.

“Já são quase oito horas, nosso tempo na pista acabou” – Carol segurou firmemente a cintura de Therese – “Última volta com ou sem emoção?”

“Com emoção!” – Therese falou animada.

Carol e Therese deram seu último passeio na pista de patinação.

 

A neve havia caído lentamente por alguns minutos antes de parar, Carol e Therese caminharam de braços unidos tentando se protegerem do frio pelas ruas nas proximidades da Times Square. A quantidade de pessoas nas calçadas, pelas ruas e saindo do metrô era absurda. Claro, Nova York era o centro do mundo durante as festividades de final de ano.

“Acho que ainda não fechou” – Therese falou apontando para a cafeteria que elas sempre iam quando estavam por aquelas bandas.

“Ótimo! Estou congelando!” – Carol começou a correr puxando Therese com ela para entrarem rápido no estabelecimento.

O barulho do sino ao abrir a porta e o cheiro de café tomaram conta dos sentidos das mulheres ao pisarem na cafeteria estilo anos 70.

“Isso é quase o paraíso!” – Carol respirou fundo esfregando suas mãos juntas para aquecê-las.

“Nosso lugar está vazio” – Therese apontou e elas andaram até a mesa localizada no canto perto da vitrine, elas sentaram uma do lado da outra compartilhando o sofá.

“Boa noite, Sam!” – Carol acenou para a atendente no balcão que deu um sorriso largo para as duas.

“Boa noite, meninas! Os de sempre?” – a jovem mulher negra acenou pegando duas xícaras assim que viu Carol e Therese entrarem.

“Sim” – Carol confirmou.

“O meu também... ah, coloque mais chantilly no meu” – Therese falou colocando sua mão gelada entre as pernas cruzadas de Carol para poder esquentá-la.

“Okay! Como que está Rindy?” – a mulher perguntou enquanto preparava o pedido das duas mulheres.

“Ela está bem! Está em Vegas com o pai e os avós.. acredite você, ou não” – Carol passou o braço pelo ombro de Therese, aqui era um dos poucos lugares que elas podiam se sentir mais a vontade enquanto saiam para passear.

Sam era ex-editora chefe do The New York Times, ela e Therese haviam se conhecido quando Therese entrou como estagiária no editorial e se tornaram ótimas companheiras de trabalho. Samantha antes de abandonar o jornalismo e decidir abrir um próprio negócio indicou Therese para sessão de fotografia e assim, com apoio de Dannie também, Therese conseguiu ser contratada e fazer parte do quadro efetivo do jornal mais famoso do mundo.

A ex-chefe soube do relacionamento de Therese e Carol quando precisava de consultoria para decorar a cafeteria, Therese havia dito que conhecia a melhor pessoa para o projeto e assim Carol criou cada detalhe o ambiente, do salão principal ao pequeno depósito. Em questões de meses a cafeteria tinha se tornado um lugar bem comentado entre frequentadores, por alguns críticos gastronômicos até ganhando gracejos dos decoradores mais requintados de Nova York. Carol tinha feito um trabalho decorativo impecável e Sam ficou eternamente grata por isso.

Quando o último cliente do café saiu Sam fez um gesto para Therese trancar a porta e virar a placa de “fechado”.

“Garotas! Sintam-se em casa, eu vou fechar o caixa e volto logo” – a mulher colocou os dois cafés e um pedaço de bolo de morango sobre a mesa.

“Obrigada!” – disseram em uníssono rindo um pouco da situação.

“Okay, sei que estamos ligadas de corpo e alma nesse relacionamento, mas não precisamos sair por ai dizendo tudo juntas ao mesmo tempo!” – Carol não podia perder a oportunidade de debochar da situação.

“Como uma dupla caipira?” – as mãos de Therese abraçaram a caneca quente de cappuccino – “Não que me importasse de sair pelas estradas só com você, uma câmera e um violão”

“Por favor! Eu peço divórcio!” – Carol riu antes de tomar seu café, Therese olhava desafiadoramente para ela enquanto tomava sua bebida – “Okay... você sabe que eu nunca faria isso e faço tudo por você... Você canta e eu toco”

“Não! Eu não sei cantar!”

Carol riu por um segundo antes de notar que os lábios de Therese estavam sujos de chantilly, Therese notou o olhar da esposa.

“O que foi? Está sujo?” – Therese pegou um guardanapo, mas sua mão foi parada pela mão quente de Carol.

“Vem cá”

A loira puxou gentilmente Therese perto e segurou o rosto da mulher com a palma da mão, a jovem olhou um pouco alarmada mas não tinha ninguém além delas ali. Carol sorriu e passou sua língua sobre o lábio superior de Therese que estava sujo antes de pressionar um beijo macio nos lábios de Therese que pode sentir o gosto puro do almond latte que Carol havia pedido.

“Hmmm.. que gostoso” – Therese sussurrou mantendo seus olhos fechando por um tempo – “Tem canela?”

“Sim” – Carol sorriu um pouco mais largo – “Esse seu chantilly tem muito caramelo, sua boca está pegajosa” – a loira pressionou outro beijo rápido antes de se afastar ao notar que a proprietária do café estava voltando para o recinto.

“Bem... não é a única coisa que está na verdade” – Therese voltou a beber seu cappuccino fingindo não perceber o olhar pasmo que Carol estava lhe dando.

“Therese, Therese...” – Carol suspirou recuperando sua compostura.

“Não é meia noite ainda, baby... não esqueça que preciso entregar seu presente de natal” – Therese deu um meio sorriso fazendo a sobrancelha de Carol se erguer de maneira interrogativa – “Não vou dizer mais nada, então não me faça essa cara”

“Que garota estranha você é” – Carol confessou soltando um suspiro, mas seus lábios tinham um sorriso feliz.

“Por que?” – Therese franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu não sei... você sempre me instiga com esse seu jeito de ser” – Carol segurou a mão de Therese – “Obrigada por tudo, por hoje principalmente”

Therese sorriu ao entender o que as palavras significavam através do sorriso sincero que Carol esboçava. A jovem fotógrafa puxou a mão quente e sempre cheia de carinho de Carol para seus lábios, seus olhos verdes olharam os belos olhos cinzentos e eles disseram através do silêncio.

_Vem, vamos pra casa._


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

**Noite da véspera de natal, alguns anos atrás.**

 

Havia uma magia inexplicável nas noites de véspera de natal, algo no ar e no coração das pessoas que raramente se via durante os demais dias do ano. Talvez a magia fosse o brilho da neve caindo do céu noturno iluminada pelas luzes das ruas, ou o calor das lareiras dentro dos milhares de apartamentos, o cheiro do peru delicioso assando no forno enquanto pais, tios, primos e amigos riam e bebiam reunidos à mesa da cozinha enquanto as crianças corriam brincando pela casa, ou talvez fosse o contrário, no frio intenso das ruas de Nova York enquanto diversos desconhecidos gritavam contentes a qualquer um que passasse “ _feliz natal! Boas festas!”_. O natal é a união das pessoas, o poder mágico de aquecer os corações mais frios e realizar pequenos milagres àqueles que nunca desejaram algo em suas vidas.

Uma jovem caminhava a passos largos e firmes tomando todo cuidado do mundo para não escorregar na calçada e derrubar o pudim que havia feito para a ceia de natal. Therese geralmente não ligava para o natal, suas lembranças deste período do ano não possuíam tanto significado quanto deveriam ter, porém algo havia mudado esse ano e Therese pela primeira vez estava sentindo o espírito natalino espalhado pela cidade.  

Therese a maior parte de sua vida passou o natal sozinha, mesmo no colégio interno que morou da infância até a faculdade, da faculdade até este momento, momento este que ela recebeu a noticia do estágio que conseguiu num dos maiores jornais mundo. A jovem sorria apesar do corpo doer devido o frio, seus olhos brilhavam  misturando-se com as luzes natalinas que iluminavam as entradas dos prédios. Therese estava feliz, genuinamente feliz. A jovem caminhava a passos rápidos e determinados como um único objetivo.

Ao fundo saindo de algum _pub_ cheio de jovens festejando e bebendo com suas tocas de papai Noel se ouvia a voz melodiosa de Elvis.

~ _I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_  
 _I'll be so blue just thinking about you_  
 _Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
 _Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me~_

“Feliz natal!” – um desconhecido diz ao cruzar o caminho de Therese puxando uma menina junto a ele, provavelmente sua namorada.

“Feliz natal!” – sorri devolvendo as felicitações, mas o sorriso da jovem ficou ainda maior ao avistar certo prédio do outro lado da rua a fazendo correr em sua direção. Therese não estaria sozinha esse ano.

 

A porta do elevador abre no décimo oitavo andar, Therese sai e caminha até a entrada do apartamento que ela já havia visitado algumas vezes antes. Com o cotovelo Therese toca a campainha enquanto tentava limpar o restante da neve que havia ficado em sua roupa, rapidamente a porta se abre revelando a visão mais linda que Therese já havia visto na vida.

“Feliz natal!” – a voz feliz de Carol entrou pelos ouvidos de Therese enchendo seu peito de calor, era como se fosse um pequeno milagre de natal acontecendo. Carol estava vestindo roupas causais, assim como Therese.

“Feliz natal!” – as covinhas de Therese surgiram derretendo os olhos cinzentos do outro lado da entrada do apartamento – “Trouxe pudim” – a jovem ergueu as mãos mostrando a vasilha cuidadosamente embrulhada.

“Ah, você realmente é um anjo! Sei que fui eu que pedi, mesmo assim estou emocionada” – Carol sorri ao pegar o embrulho das mãos da jovem dando um beijinho na bochecha da mulher mais jovem – “Vamos, entre! Deixe-me levar isso” – a loira corre em direção à cozinha enquanto Therese fecha a porta do apartamento.

Therese mal havia abandonado sua mochila no chão do apartamento quando sentiu um par de braços puxá-la para um abraço quente e acolhedor.

“Nossa, você voltou voando. Depois o anjo sou eu” – Therese ri ao sentir as mãos quentes de Carol esfregar suas costas.

“Querida você está congelando! Vamos tire logo esse casaco” - a loira dá um beijinho rápido na testa gelada de Therese e ajuda a mulher tirar o casaco.

“Obrigada” – Therese agradece envolvendo seu braço no pescoço de Carol unindo seus corpos – “Oi”

“Oi” – Carol dá um sorriso bobo voltando a esfregar as costas de Therese, a jovem fecha seus olhos e solta um pequeno gemido enquanto sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais e mais quente.

“Quentinho...”

“Hmm... você gosta quando eu aqueço você” - Carol não havia feito uma pergunta, mas Therese acenou com a cabeça concordando.

“Eu gosto de ser aquecida por você”  - Therese sentiu Carol pressionar mais seus corpos junto antes  de unirem seus lábios em um beijo quente.

“Obrigada por vir...” – a voz rouca de Carol ao pé do ouvido causou um arrepio gostoso na coluna de Therese.

“Eu estou feliz por ter me convidado... sabe natal é coisa de família e tudo mais...” -    Therese afastou seu rosto que estava abrigado no pescoço de Carol para olhar os olhos cinzentos tão acolhedores.

“Oxe, se existe alguém especial que eu quero passar o natal este alguém é você, pelo que eu saiba o espírito de natal é muito abrangente” – Carol deu um beijinho no nariz de Therese, a jovem fotografa repetiu o gesto.

“Hmmm... que cheiro bom” – Therese mexeu o nariz sentindo o cheiro vindo da cozinha – “Está assando um peru?” – os olhos de Therese brilharam em felicidade.

Carol riu da cara feliz da sua namorada. Namorada... Nenhuma das mulheres acreditavam ainda que isso estava acontecendo, elas só se conheciam há dois meses e Carol tinha pedido Therese em namoro há menos de três dias, mas as duas sabiam que existia algo maior do que elas acontecendo, sendo assim não havia tempo a perder em questionamentos bobos como vidas diferentes, diferença de idade, uma filha pequena para criar, etc. Por algum motivo elas se conheceram e elas se gostavam, então isso já era um bom motivo para ficarem juntas.

“Sim! Mas para ser bem sincera com você nunca assei um peru antes” – Carol sentiu algo agarrar sua perna, a loira olhou para baixo e viu a pequena garotinha puxando sua calça – “Olha só quem veio desejar feliz natal!” – a mulher pegou a menina no colo trazendo Rindy entre ela e Therese.

“Olá, feliz natal pequeno amendoim” – Therese cutucou o pequeno nariz de Rindy tirando da menina uma risada gostosa.

“Amendoim?” – Carol deu um beijo no topo da pequena cabeça da filha, Therese com a mão arrumou os pequenos fios de cabelo curtos da menina.

“Sim, é porque ela é tão pequenina e rosadinha que parece um amendoim”

Carol soltou uma risada alta que fez a pequena Rindy rir também, Therese segurou o riso. Era uma cena muito querida.

“Faz todo sentido do mundo, não é minha ervilha doce”  - Carol entrega a pequena menina para Therese, mas a jovem fotógrafa faz um pequeno gesto para Carol e corre em direção da mochila no chão.

“Tenho algo para Rindy” – Therese tirou da mochila um embrulho e corre de volta para mãe e filha – “FELIZ NATAL!”

“Oh... você não precisava” – Carol se derreteu com o gesto de Therese, Rindy por sua vez esticou os braços e ria alto tamanha a felicidade. Parecia que a pequena bebê já entendia todo o significado do natal.

“Claro que sim, é só um pequeno presente para a menina mais linda de toooodo mundo” – Therese agora pegou Rindy no colo enquanto Carol abria o presente na frente da filha.

“Hmmm... o que será, floquinho de neve?” – Carol faz uma voz misteriosa deixando a filha ainda mais excitada.

Carol dá um olhar surpreso e puxa o coelhinho rosa de pelúcia fazendo Rindy bate palmas freneticamente ao ver o ursinho, os olhinhos azuis da menina brilhavam de felicidade.

“Olhe, Rindy! É o senhor Orelhudo! Therese encontrou o senhor Orelhudo!”

Rindy estica os braços e agarra com força o coelhinho quase do seu tamanho.

“É idêntico ao que ela perdeu naquele dia no parque! Como você encontrou?”

Therese podia jurar que viu um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos de Carol ao observar a felicidade da filha ao encontrar seu coelhinho de pelúcia preferido outra vez, Therese daria tudo para naquele momento buscar sua câmera e capturar a cena de alegria que mãe e filha proporcionavam no meio da sala de estar.

“Realmente foi um pouco difícil, pois esse coelhinho não era mais fabricado... mas eu procurei por vários dias e perto do prédio do NYT tem uma loja de brinquedos usados e vi o senhor Orelhudo à venda. Não se preocupe, eu o lavei e costurei algumas coisas. Ele está novo em folha!”

“Tudo bem, isso... isso foi incrível, eu... Bem, Abby tinha comprado para Rindy quando eu ainda estava grávida, era o ursinho preferido de Rindy” – Carol tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e puxou Therese para um beijo. Therese havia feito algo inacreditável para sua filha, ela não só deu um presente, mas havia procurado o mesmo ursinho preferido de sua filhinha, não só fez isso... o lavou e cuidou dele com suas próprias mãos. Era o presente mais cheio de significado do mundo.

“Vamos! Vamos todas para cozinha! Quer um pouco de vinho, meu bem?” – Carol foi na direção da cozinha, Therese com Rindy nos braços a seguiu logo depois.

Therese corou e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir Carol dizer “meu bem”, era estranho, mas ela não esperava um gesto tão carinhoso, Therese não estava acostumada com coisas assim.

“Eu aceito sim” – Therese deixou a pequena menina na cadeirinha perto do balcão da cozinha, Rindy não largava o coelhinho e agora estava mordendo uma das enormes orelhas do bichinho. Therese sorriu e relaxou.

“Você disse que estava perto do prédio do New York Times, o que estava fazendo por lá?” – Carol questionou enquanto pegava duas taças de vinho – “Não que isso seja da minha conta, claro”

“Não, tudo bem. Eu tive que ir lá uns dias atrás para resolver um negócio” – Therese sentou em um banquinho e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a bancada.

“Hmmm... resolver um negócio. Está tão misteriosa...” – Carol deu um meio sorriso para Therese – “Sabe que fico curiosa quando você se faz de misteriosa”

Therese desviou o olhar e sorriu, seus olhos verdes observavam as graciosas e macias mãos de Carol segurando a garrafa de vinho, antes de derramar o líquido vermelho intenso em cada taça. A cor vermelha sempre chamou atenção de Therese, ela notou que era a cor preferida de Carol, era a cor do batom que a loira usava na primeira vez que elas se viam, e depois na segunda vez, e depois também...

“Então?” – Carol entregou uma taça para Therese que despertou de seu devaneio aceitando com bom grado.

“Eu não sabia se daria certo, porque era só uma tentativa por isso não te contei antes” – Therese tomou um gole do vinho, ele era forte e marcante como aquele momento. Os olhos de Carol a estudaram numa espera paciente – “Lembra quando você e Rindy dormiram em casa, duas noites atrás?”

Carol soltou uma risada contida, ela adorava esse jeito enrolado de Therese contar alguma coisa.

“Claro que me lembro, pelo que sei foi o dia que eu te pedi em namoro... nada de mais, sabe” – Carol zombou e riu fazendo Therese ficar vermelha de vergonha.

“Bem... eu discordo, porque para mim foi uma noite e depois a manhã mais importante, e sei que você se aproveita e tira onda da minha afobação”

“Que bom que você me conhece bem, meu anjo” – Carol se apoiou na bancada para alcançar o nariz de Therese dando um beijinho nele – “Ok, prometo ficar séria agora, sou toda ouvidos!”

Therese suspirou e rodou seus olhos quando viu Carol cruzar os braços fazendo uma pose de mulher séria.

“Bem... quando vocês saíram de casa eu recebi uma ligação naquele dia” – Therese parou um segundo esperando algum comentário cômico de Carol, por milagre isso não ocorreu – “Eu fui ao Times levar meu portfólio e tentar um estágio na redação e... e eu consegui”

Carol deu um salto batendo as mãos em felicidade, Rindy que estava distraída com o coelho começou a rir e bater as mãos imitando a mãe.

 “Isso é ótimo! Ótimo!!!” – a loira subiu na bancada e agarrou o rosto da menina – “Estou tão feliz por você, tão feliz!” – Carol encheu o rosto de Therese com diversos beijos – “Minha menina está trabalhando no New York Times! Que mulher de sorte eu sou!”

“Carol é somente um estágio”

“Isso importa? Isso é uma oportunidade! Você sabe como eles são criteriosos e você conseguiu!” – Carol sentou na bancada envolvendo o corpo de Therese com suas pernas puxando ela para perto – “Isso será essencial para construção de sua carreira! Ano que vem você termina a faculdade e o mundo estará aberto para você, Therese”

Rindy deu uma risada feliz fazendo as duas mulheres rirem também.

“Ok, se as duas mulheres da minha vida estão felizes, eu estou também com um estágio” – Therese abraçou Carol, de repente ela se deu conta do que havia dito. Havia saído sem que ela percebesse.

Carol abraçou Therese com mais força, ela só quebrou o abraço para olhar o rosto bonito da menina em seus braços. Elas se beijaram por um longo tempo, partilhando a felicidade que sentiam através dos seus lábios, suas mãos exploravam o corpo uma da outra demonstrando o carinho e o desejo existente em seus corações. Carol aprofundou o beijo pedindo permissão gentilmente com sua língua sobre os lábios de Therese, a jovem abriu caminho e elas compartilharam o calor vindo do íntimo delas. As mãos macias e fortes de Carol massageavam a nuca e o ombro esquerdo de Therese durante o beijo, a mulher menor apertava a cintura da loira antes de fazer o caminho para dentro da blusa de Carol.

Rindy olhava com olhos curiosos as duas mulheres na frente delas, a menina pegou seu coelhinho e deu um beijo no nariz rosado dele.

“Carol...” – Therese sussurrou quando sentiu a boca quente de Carol beijar seu pescoço lentamente, a fotógrafa sentiu um cheiro estranho na cozinha, mas sua razão não funcionou direito por causa dos lábios de Carol namorando ela.

“Hmmm?” – Carol perguntou com um gemido, seu nariz percorria a extensão do pescoço da menina sentindo o cheiro delicioso da pele de Therese.

“Eu acho que...” – Therese engasgou quando sentiu Carol chupar seu pescoço – “AH! Carol, Carol... pare, tem algo queimando”

Carol rapidamente interrompeu o beijo e olhou alarmada para Therese.

“Deus, o peru!”

As duas correram em direção do fogão, Carol abriu o forno e muita fumaça saiu de dentro.

“Merda! Merda!” – Carol começou abanar a fumaça com um pano, Therese se escondeu atrás dela.

“Tire! Tire ele!” – Therese pediu urgentemente. Carol com cuidado pegou a assadeira e colocou sobre a pia.

O peru estava todo queimado, mais parecia um pedaço enorme de carvão sobre a assadeira. Carol passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou inconformada com o incidente.

“Então é isso, acabou...” – Carol estava arrasada, mas o som de Therese rindo chamou sua atenção – “Isso é engraçado por acaso?”

“Sim! Isso é... Carol isso é hilário!”  - Therese segurava sua barriga de tamanha dor que sentia, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de lágrimas.

Carol voltou a encarar o peru e de repente achou isso engraçado também e começou a rir.

“Maldito!” – Carol apontou para o peru – “Por que raios você queimou? Ah, já sei... se aproveitou da nossa distração, quando estávamos perdidas nos lábios uma da outra e daí decidiu sabotar nossa noite, não é? Maldito seja você!”

Carol jogou o pano no peru e ergueu os braços para o céu.

“Mas bendito seja o espírito do natal! Não guardarei rancor, porque nem mesmo gosto de peru!” – Carol olhou para Therese – “E você, meu bem? O que tem para dizer a esse sabotador?”

“Bem, que o plano foi por água abaixo, pois eu também não gosto de peru”

As duas mulheres se abraçaram e riam juntas no meio da cozinha.

“Ok, vamos ver o que podemos salvar da nossa ceia” – Carol abriu a geladeira e olhou pensativa – “Temos a maionese que fiz para hoje, salaminho, alguns queijos bons, frutas frescas e uma garrafa novinha de Chianti”

Therese apontou para a cesta no meio da bancada que tinha algumas baguetes e o embrulho que ela tinha trazido mais cedo.

“Temos pão e de sobremesa pudim!”

“Perfeito! E para o bebê, hmmmm... uma deliciosa mamadeira! Nham, nham” – Carol balançou a mamadeira na direção de Rindy que fez um barulho indicando que ela estava faminta.

 

A noite da véspera de Natal prosseguiu feliz, Therese e Carol depois de alimentar Rindy e comerem sua ceia improvisada abriram a garrafa de vinho e foram para sala de estar. Therese brincava com Rindy e seu coelho no enorme sofá enquanto Carol acendia a lareira e arrumava uma cama improvisada no chão, ela espalhou alguns cobertores e várias almofadas ao redor. Carol olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, era quase meia-noite.

“Vou pegar uns travesseiros e o pijama de Rindy, quer que eu traga o seu?” – Carol caminhou para o quarto, Therese havia deixado uma troca de roupa e um pijama na casa de Carol, a loira tinha feito o mesmo na casa de Therese.

“Por favor” – Therese diz antes de morder um dos pezinhos da pequena menina ganhando uma risada dela – “O senhor Orelhudo quer saber se você vai dormir agarrada a ele hoje, porque hoje é uma noite muito especial e ele sentiu muito a falta da pequena amiga Rindy”

Therese balançou o coelho na frente da menina que esticou os bracinhos para pegá-lo, a jovem mulher sorriu e sentiu algo dentro do seu peito, algo que jamais esperava sentir antes. Era uma mistura de felicidade e pertencimento.  Carol voltou para a sala já vestindo seu pijama, ela observou feliz a cena de Therese interagindo com sua filha, nunca Rindy ficou acordada até tão tarde antes, sua filha se sentia segura e contente ao perto de Therese, assim também  era Carol.  

“Aqui, se troque e vamos esperar pela meia-noite” – Carol entregou o pijama xadrez de Therese, a mulher deu um beijo nos lábios da menina antes desta ir para o banheiro se trocar.

Depois de alguns minutos as três mulheres estavam deitadas no chão perto da lareira, em silêncio ansiosas esperando o som dos fogos de artifício de algum lugar indicar que já era noite de natal. Rindy não demorou a cair no sono quando se aconchegou abraçando seu coelhinho no calor entre as duas mulheres. Carol e Therese se encararam, elas fizeram silêncio e relaxaram ao som da lareira perto delas.  Nada foi dito por um bom tempo, não havia necessidade.

Ao longe, de repente, se ouviu os pequenos estalos dos fogos de artifício, algumas vozes felizes dos apartamentos ao redor puderam ser escutadas também. Era natal.

“Feliz natal, Therese” – Carol disse baixinho, ela passou o braço por cima de Rindy para poder agarrar a mão de Therese. Carol dava um lindo sorriso.

Therese ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes querendo absorver aquele momento. Todas as noites de natal eram solitárias e sombrias, eram somente dias vazios sem um real significado. O natal, dia de ação de Graças, Páscoa, férias de verão, o verão, o outono, inverno, todas as coisas eram somente dias simples, dias que passavam sem deixar uma marca na vida de Therese. Era assim, antes de Carol. A vida de Therese era sem cor antes de Carol surgir e tingi-la com todas as cores do mundo.

“Feliz natal, Carol” – Therese apertou a mão quente de Carol, depositando um pequeno beijo em seus dedos.

O natal realmente era mágico, e Therese presenciou naquela noite o primeiro milagre natalino de sua vida. Ela nunca mais estaria só.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olá, olá!  
> Desculpem a demora em atualizar, a faculdade realmente acaba com a vida das pessoas (ninguém mandou fazer faculdade, culpa sua!).  
> Agradeço sempre os comentários tão gentis, que motivam mais e mais! Fico feliz de ter brasileiros fãs de 'Carol' e ler histórias escritas em português desta obra tão incrível! 
> 
> Música utilizada no capítulo: Elvis Presley "Blue Chrismas" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I2f1UJjiAA  
> Estou em um espírito de natal ultimamente, e nem é natal... mas acho que isso é algo bom.
> 
> -Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

**Noite da véspera de natal, alguns anos atrás.**

 

Havia uma magia inexplicável nas noites de véspera de natal, algo no ar e no coração das pessoas que raramente se via durante os demais dias do ano. Talvez a magia fosse o brilho da neve caindo do céu noturno iluminada pelas luzes das ruas, ou o calor das lareiras dentro dos milhares de apartamentos, o cheiro do peru delicioso assando no forno enquanto pais, tios, primos e amigos riam e bebiam reunidos à mesa da cozinha enquanto as crianças corriam brincando pela casa, ou talvez fosse o contrário, no frio intenso das ruas de Nova York enquanto diversos desconhecidos gritavam contentes a qualquer um que passasse “ _feliz natal! Boas festas!”_. O natal é a união das pessoas, o poder mágico de aquecer os corações mais frios e realizar pequenos milagres àqueles que nunca desejaram algo em suas vidas.

Uma jovem caminhava a passos largos e firmes tomando todo cuidado do mundo para não escorregar na calçada e derrubar o pudim que havia feito para a ceia de natal. Therese geralmente não ligava para o natal, suas lembranças deste período do ano não possuíam tanto significado quanto deveriam ter, porém algo havia mudado esse ano e Therese pela primeira vez estava sentindo o espírito natalino espalhado pela cidade.  

Therese a maior parte de sua vida passou o natal sozinha, mesmo no colégio interno que morou da infância até a faculdade, da faculdade até este momento, momento este que ela recebeu a noticia do estágio que conseguiu num dos maiores jornais mundo. A jovem sorria apesar do corpo doer devido o frio, seus olhos brilhavam  misturando-se com as luzes natalinas que iluminavam as entradas dos prédios. Therese estava feliz, genuinamente feliz. A jovem caminhava a passos rápidos e determinados como um único objetivo.

Ao fundo saindo de algum pub cheio de jovens festejando e bebendo com suas tocas de papai Noel se ouvia a voz melodiosa de Elvis.

~ _I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me~

“Feliz natal!” – um desconhecido diz ao cruzar o caminho de Therese puxando uma menina junto a ele, provavelmente sua namorada.

“Feliz natal!” – sorri devolvendo as felicitações, mas o sorriso da jovem ficou ainda maior ao avistar certo prédio do outro lado da rua a fazendo correr em sua direção. Therese não estaria sozinha esse ano.

 

A porta do elevador abre no décimo oitavo andar, Therese sai e caminha até a entrada do apartamento que ela já havia visitado algumas vezes antes. Com o cotovelo Therese toca a campainha enquanto tentava limpar o restante da neve que havia ficado em sua roupa, rapidamente a porta se abre revelando a visão mais linda que Therese já havia visto na vida.

“Feliz natal!” – a voz feliz de Carol entrou pelos ouvidos de Therese enchendo seu peito de calor, era como se fosse um pequeno milagre de natal acontecendo. Carol estava vestindo roupas causais, assim como Therese.

“Feliz natal!” – as covinhas de Therese surgiram derretendo os olhos cinzentos do outro lado da entrada do apartamento – “Trouxe pudim” – a jovem ergueu as mãos mostrando a vasilha cuidadosamente embrulhada.

“Ah, você realmente é um anjo! Sei que fui eu que pedi, mesmo assim estou emocionada” – Carol sorri ao pegar o embrulho das mãos da jovem dando um beijinho na bochecha da mulher mais jovem – “Vamos, entre! Deixe-me levar isso” – a loira corre em direção à cozinha enquanto Therese fecha a porta do apartamento.

Therese mal havia abandonado sua mochila no chão do apartamento quando sentiu um par de braços puxá-la para um abraço quente e acolhedor.

“Nossa, você voltou voando. Depois o anjo sou eu” – Therese ri ao sentir as mãos quentes de Carol esfregar suas costas.

“Querida você está congelando! Vamos tire logo esse casaco” - a loira dá um beijinho rápido na testa gelada de Therese e ajuda a mulher tirar o casaco.

“Obrigada” – Therese agradece envolvendo seu braço no pescoço de Carol unindo seus corpos – “Oi”

“Oi” – Carol dá um sorriso bobo voltando a esfregar as costas de Therese, a jovem fecha seus olhos e solta um pequeno gemido enquanto sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais e mais quente.

“Quentinho...”

“Hmm... você gosta quando eu aqueço você” - Carol não havia feito uma pergunta, mas Therese acenou com a cabeça concordando.

“Eu gosto de ser aquecida por você”  - Therese sentiu Carol pressionar mais seus corpos junto antes  de unirem seus lábios em um beijo quente.

“Obrigada por vir...” – a voz rouca de Carol ao pé do ouvido causou um arrepio gostoso na coluna de Therese.

“Eu estou feliz por ter me convidado... sabe natal é coisa de família e tudo mais...” -    Therese afastou seu rosto que estava abrigado no pescoço de Carol para olhar os olhos cinzentos tão acolhedores.

“Oxe, se existe alguém especial que eu quero passar o natal este alguém é você, pelo que eu saiba o espírito de natal é muito abrangente” – Carol deu um beijinho no nariz de Therese, a jovem fotografa repetiu o gesto.

“Hmmm... que cheiro bom” – Therese mexeu o nariz sentindo o cheiro vindo da cozinha – “Está assando um peru?” – os olhos de Therese brilharam em felicidade.

Carol riu da cara feliz da sua namorada. Namorada... Nenhuma das mulheres acreditavam ainda que isso estava acontecendo, elas só se conheciam há dois meses e Carol tinha pedido Therese em namoro há menos de três dias, mas as duas sabiam que existia algo maior do que elas acontecendo, sendo assim não havia tempo a perder em questionamentos bobos como vidas diferentes, diferença de idade, uma filha pequena para criar, etc. Por algum motivo elas se conheceram e elas se gostavam, então isso já era um bom motivo para ficarem juntas.

“Sim! Mas para ser bem sincera com você nunca assei um peru antes” – Carol sentiu algo agarrar sua perna, a loira olhou para baixo e viu a pequena garotinha puxando sua calça – “Olha só quem veio desejar feliz natal!” – a mulher pegou a menina no colo trazendo Rindy entre ela e Therese.

“Olá, feliz natal pequeno amendoim” – Therese cutucou o pequeno nariz de Rindy tirando da menina uma risada gostosa.

“Amendoim?” – Carol deu um beijo no topo da pequena cabeça da filha, Therese com a mão arrumou os pequenos fios de cabelo curtos da menina.

“Sim, é porque ela é tão pequenina e rosadinha que parece um amendoim”

Carol soltou uma risada alta que fez a pequena Rindy rir também, Therese segurou o riso. Era uma cena muito querida.

“Faz todo sentido do mundo, não é minha ervilha doce”  - Carol entrega a pequena menina para Therese, mas a jovem fotógrafa faz um pequeno gesto para Carol e corre em direção da mochila no chão.

“Tenho algo para Rindy” – Therese tirou da mochila um embrulho e corre de volta para mãe e filha – “FELIZ NATAL!”

“Oh... você não precisava” – Carol se derreteu com o gesto de Therese, Rindy por sua vez esticou os braços e ria alto tamanha a felicidade. Parecia que a pequena bebê já entendia todo o significado do natal.

“Claro que sim, é só um pequeno presente para a menina mais linda de toooodo mundo” – Therese agora pegou Rindy no colo enquanto Carol abria o presente na frente da filha.

“Hmmm... o que será, floquinho de neve?” – Carol faz uma voz misteriosa deixando a filha ainda mais excitada.

Carol dá um olhar surpreso e puxa o coelhinho rosa de pelúcia fazendo Rindy bate palmas freneticamente ao ver o ursinho, os olhinhos azuis da menina brilhavam de felicidade.

“Olhe, Rindy! É o senhor Orelhudo! Therese encontrou o senhor Orelhudo!”

Rindy estica os braços e agarra com força o coelhinho quase do seu tamanho.

“É idêntico ao que ela perdeu naquele dia no parque! Como você encontrou?”

Therese podia jurar que viu um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos de Carol ao observar a felicidade da filha ao encontrar seu coelhinho de pelúcia preferido outra vez, Therese daria tudo para naquele momento buscar sua câmera e capturar a cena de alegria que mãe e filha proporcionavam no meio da sala de estar.

“Realmente foi um pouco difícil, pois esse coelhinho não era mais fabricado... mas eu procurei por vários dias e perto do prédio do NYT tem uma loja de brinquedos usados e vi o senhor Orelhudo à venda. Não se preocupe, eu o lavei e costurei algumas coisas. Ele está novo em folha!”

“Tudo bem, isso... isso foi incrível, eu... Bem, Abby tinha comprado para Rindy quando eu ainda estava grávida, era o ursinho preferido de Rindy” – Carol tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e puxou Therese para um beijo. Therese havia feito algo inacreditável para sua filha, ela não só deu um presente, mas havia procurado o mesmo ursinho preferido de sua filhinha, não só fez isso... o lavou e cuidou dele com suas próprias mãos. Era o presente mais cheio de significado do mundo.

“Vamos! Vamos todas para cozinha! Quer um pouco de vinho, meu bem?” – Carol foi na direção da cozinha, Therese com Rindy nos braços a seguiu logo depois.

Therese corou e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir Carol dizer “meu bem”, era estranho, mas ela não esperava um gesto tão carinhoso, Therese não estava acostumada com coisas assim.

“Eu aceito sim” – Therese deixou a pequena menina na cadeirinha perto do balcão da cozinha, Rindy não largava o coelhinho e agora estava mordendo uma das enormes orelhas do bichinho. Therese sorriu e relaxou.

“Você disse que estava perto do prédio do New York Times, o que estava fazendo por lá?” – Carol questionou enquanto pegava duas taças de vinho – “Não que isso seja da minha conta, claro”

“Não, tudo bem. Eu tive que ir lá uns dias atrás para resolver um negócio” – Therese sentou em um banquinho e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a bancada.

“Hmmm... resolver um negócio. Está tão misteriosa...” – Carol deu um meio sorriso para Therese – “Sabe que fico curiosa quando você se faz de misteriosa”

Therese desviou o olhar e sorriu, seus olhos verdes observavam as graciosas e macias mãos de Carol segurando a garrafa de vinho, antes de derramar o líquido vermelho intenso em cada taça. A cor vermelha sempre chamou atenção de Therese, ela notou que era a cor preferida de Carol, era a cor do batom que a loira usava na primeira vez que elas se viam, e depois na segunda vez, e depois também...

“Então?” – Carol entregou uma taça para Therese que despertou de seu devaneio aceitando com bom grado.

“Eu não sabia se daria certo, porque era só uma tentativa por isso não te contei antes” – Therese tomou um gole do vinho, ele era forte e marcante como aquele momento. Os olhos de Carol a estudaram numa espera paciente – “Lembra quando você e Rindy dormiram em casa, duas noites atrás?”

Carol soltou uma risada contida, ela adorava esse jeito enrolado de Therese contar alguma coisa.

“Claro que me lembro, pelo que sei foi o dia que eu te pedi em namoro... nada de mais, sabe” – Carol zombou e riu fazendo Therese ficar vermelha de vergonha.

“Bem... eu discordo, porque para mim foi uma noite e depois a manhã mais importante, e sei que você se aproveita e tira onda da minha afobação”

“Que bom que você me conhece bem, meu anjo” – Carol se apoiou na bancada para alcançar o nariz de Therese dando um beijinho nele – “Ok, prometo ficar séria agora, sou toda ouvidos!”

Therese suspirou e rodou seus olhos quando viu Carol cruzar os braços fazendo uma pose de mulher séria.

“Bem... quando vocês saíram de casa eu recebi uma ligação naquele dia” – Therese parou um segundo esperando algum comentário cômico de Carol, por milagre isso não ocorreu – “Eu fui ao Times levar meu portfólio e tentar um estágio na redação e... e eu consegui”

Carol deu um salto batendo as mãos em felicidade, Rindy que estava distraída com o coelho começou a rir e bater as mãos imitando a mãe.

 “Isso é ótimo! Ótimo!!!” – a loira subiu na bancada e agarrou o rosto da menina – “Estou tão feliz por você, tão feliz!” – Carol encheu o rosto de Therese com diversos beijos – “Minha menina está trabalhando no New York Times! Que mulher de sorte eu sou!”

“Carol é somente um estágio”

“Isso importa? Isso é uma oportunidade! Você sabe como eles são criteriosos e você conseguiu!” – Carol sentou na bancada envolvendo o corpo de Therese com suas pernas puxando ela para perto – “Isso será essencial para construção de sua carreira! Ano que vem você termina a faculdade e o mundo estará aberto para você, Therese”

Rindy deu uma risada feliz fazendo as duas mulheres rirem também.

“Ok, se as duas mulheres da minha vida estão felizes, eu estou também com um estágio” – Therese abraçou Carol, de repente ela se deu conta do que havia dito. Havia saído sem que ela percebesse.

Carol abraçou Therese com mais força, ela só quebrou o abraço para olhar o rosto bonito da menina em seus braços. Elas se beijaram por um longo tempo, partilhando a felicidade que sentiam através dos seus lábios, suas mãos exploravam o corpo uma da outra demonstrando o carinho e o desejo existente em seus corações. Carol aprofundou o beijo pedindo permissão gentilmente com sua língua sobre os lábios de Therese, a jovem abriu caminho e elas compartilharam o calor vindo do íntimo delas. As mãos macias e fortes de Carol massageavam a nuca e o ombro esquerdo de Therese durante o beijo, a mulher menor apertava a cintura da loira antes de fazer o caminho para dentro da blusa de Carol.

Rindy olhava com olhos curiosos as duas mulheres na frente delas, a menina pegou seu coelhinho e deu um beijo no nariz rosado dele.

“Carol...” – Therese sussurrou quando sentiu a boca quente de Carol beijar seu pescoço lentamente, a fotógrafa sentiu um cheiro estranho na cozinha, mas sua razão não funcionou direito por causa dos lábios de Carol namorando ela.

“Hmmm?” – Carol perguntou com um gemido, seu nariz percorria a extensão do pescoço da menina sentindo o cheiro delicioso da pele de Therese.

“Eu acho que...” – Therese engasgou quando sentiu Carol chupar seu pescoço – “AH! Carol, Carol... pare, tem algo queimando”

Carol rapidamente interrompeu o beijo e olhou alarmada para Therese.

“Deus, o peru!”

As duas correram em direção do fogão, Carol abriu o forno e muita fumaça saiu de dentro.

“Merda! Merda!” – Carol começou abanar a fumaça com um pano, Therese se escondeu atrás dela.

“Tire! Tire ele!” – Therese pediu urgentemente. Carol com cuidado pegou a assadeira e colocou sobre a pia.

O peru estava todo queimado, mais parecia um pedaço enorme de carvão sobre a assadeira. Carol passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou inconformada com o incidente.

“Então é isso, acabou...” – Carol estava arrasada, mas o som de Therese rindo chamou sua atenção – “Isso é engraçado por acaso?”

“Sim! Isso é... Carol isso é hilário!”  - Therese segurava sua barriga de tamanha dor que sentia, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de lágrimas.

Carol voltou a encarar o peru e de repente achou isso engraçado também e começou a rir.

“Maldito!” – Carol apontou para o peru – “Por que raios você queimou? Ah, já sei... se aproveitou da nossa distração, quando estávamos perdidas nos lábios uma da outra e daí decidiu sabotar nossa noite, não é? Maldito seja você!”

Carol jogou o pano no peru e ergueu os braços para o céu.

“Mas bendito seja o espírito do natal! Não guardarei rancor, porque nem mesmo gosto de peru!” – Carol olhou para Therese – “E você, meu bem? O que tem para dizer a esse sabotador?”

“Bem, que o plano foi por água abaixo, pois eu também não gosto de peru”

As duas mulheres se abraçaram e riam juntas no meio da cozinha.

“Ok, vamos ver o que podemos salvar da nossa ceia” – Carol abriu a geladeira e olhou pensativa – “Temos a maionese que fiz para hoje, salaminho, alguns queijos bons, frutas frescas e uma garrafa novinha de Chianti”

Therese apontou para a cesta no meio da bancada que tinha algumas baguetes e o embrulho que ela tinha trazido mais cedo.

“Temos pão e de sobremesa pudim!”

“Perfeito! E para o bebê, hmmmm... uma deliciosa mamadeira! Nham, nham” – Carol balançou a mamadeira na direção de Rindy que fez um barulho indicando que ela estava faminta.

 

A noite da véspera de Natal prosseguiu feliz, Therese e Carol depois de alimentar Rindy e comerem sua ceia improvisada abriram a garrafa de vinho e foram para sala de estar. Therese brincava com Rindy e seu coelho no enorme sofá enquanto Carol acendia a lareira e arrumava uma cama improvisada no chão, ela espalhou alguns cobertores e várias almofadas ao redor. Carol olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, era quase meia-noite.

“Vou pegar uns travesseiros e o pijama de Rindy, quer que eu traga o seu?” – Carol caminhou para o quarto, Therese havia deixado uma troca de roupa e um pijama na casa de Carol, a loira tinha feito o mesmo na casa de Therese.

“Por favor” – Therese diz antes de morder um dos pezinhos da pequena menina ganhando uma risada dela – “O senhor Orelhudo quer saber se você vai dormir agarrada a ele hoje, porque hoje é uma noite muito especial e ele sentiu muito a falta da pequena amiga Rindy”

Therese balançou o coelho na frente da menina que esticou os bracinhos para pegá-lo, a jovem mulher sorriu e sentiu algo dentro do seu peito, algo que jamais esperava sentir antes. Era uma mistura de felicidade e pertencimento.  Carol voltou para a sala já vestindo seu pijama, ela observou feliz a cena de Therese interagindo com sua filha, nunca Rindy ficou acordada até tão tarde antes, sua filha se sentia segura e contente ao perto de Therese, assim também  era Carol.  

“Aqui, se troque e vamos esperar pela meia-noite” – Carol entregou o pijama xadrez de Therese, a mulher deu um beijo nos lábios da menina antes desta ir para o banheiro se trocar.

Depois de alguns minutos as três mulheres estavam deitadas no chão perto da lareira, em silêncio ansiosas esperando o som dos fogos de artifício de algum lugar indicar que já era noite de natal. Rindy não demorou a cair no sono quando se aconchegou abraçando seu coelhinho no calor entre as duas mulheres. Carol e Therese se encararam, elas fizeram silêncio e relaxaram ao som da lareira perto delas.  Nada foi dito por um bom tempo, não havia necessidade.

Ao longe, de repente, se ouviu os pequenos estalos dos fogos de artifício, algumas vozes felizes dos apartamentos ao redor puderam ser escutadas também. Era natal.

“Feliz natal, Therese” – Carol disse baixinho, ela passou o braço por cima de Rindy para poder agarrar a mão de Therese. Carol dava um lindo sorriso.

Therese ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes querendo absorver aquele momento. Todas as noites de natal eram solitárias e sombrias, eram somente dias vazios sem um real significado. O natal, dia de ação de Graças, Páscoa, férias de verão, o verão, o outono, inverno, todas as coisas eram somente dias simples, dias que passavam sem deixar uma marca na vida de Therese. Era assim, antes de Carol. A vida de Therese era sem cor antes de Carol surgir e tingi-la com todas as cores do mundo.

“Feliz natal, Carol” – Therese apertou a mão quente de Carol, depositando um pequeno beijo em seus dedos.

O natal realmente era mágico, e Therese presenciou naquela noite o primeiro milagre natalino de sua vida. Ela nunca mais estaria só.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olá, olá!  
> Desculpem a demora em atualizar, a faculdade realmente acaba com a vida das pessoas (ninguém mandou fazer faculdade, culpa sua!).  
> Agradeço sempre os comentários tão gentis, que motivam mais e mais! Fico feliz de ter brasileiros fãs de 'Carol' e ler histórias escritas em português desta obra tão incrível! 
> 
> Música utilizada no capítulo: Elvis Presley "Blue Chrismas" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I2f1UJjiAA  
> Estou em um espírito de natal ultimamente, e nem é natal... mas acho que isso é algo bom.
> 
> -Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por todos os comentários tão queridos! Nem pretendia postar um capítulo tão cedo, com tanta coisa para fazer da faculdade... mas é só um capítulo tranquilo do cotidiano de uma família. Então, por que não?
> 
> -Enjoy

 

 

Therese prendeu seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo folgado, sentou sobre a cama ainda desfeita e amarrou seus tênis. Era manhã de terça-feira e a família se arrumava para começar o dia.

A mulher arrumou a cama rapidamente enquanto Carol ainda permanecia no banheiro.

“Acho que precisamos ir ao mercado antes de voltarmos para casa” – Therese diz ao afofar os travesseiros – “Então posso ir com o carro, ou você” – a jovem mulher terminou de esticar a colcha cinza sobre a cama – “Ouviu querida?” –  moveu seu ouvido em direção ao banheiro e não ouviu nada – “Carol?”

Therese caminhou até a porta do banheiro que estava aberta, quanto mais o tempo passava mais o grau de intimidade se estabelecia, tanto que elas não fechavam mais a porta do banheiro enquanto o usava para qualquer coisa, somente mantinham fechada a porta do quarto, por causa de Rindy. Therese espiou dentro do banheiro e viu Carol sentada encolhida no vaso.

“Está difícil?” – Therese zombou tentando chamar a atenção da esposa, ela percebeu quando acordaram que a feição de Carol estava chateada com alguma coisa.

“Um pouco...” – Carol ajustou sua postura, passando uma mão sobre seus cabelos ainda desarrumados. A mulher sempre era a última a acordar, mas a primeira a ficar pronta, porém hoje algo estava errado – “Meu estômago está magoado, mas só isso, dor e mais dor...” – resmungou.

Therese foi até sua esposa e colocou seus lábios de leve sobre a testa dela, Carol supirou.

“O que você está fazendo?”

“Verificando se você está com febre” – Therese passou sua mão que sempre foi fria sobre a nuca de Carol – “Você está um pouco quente”

Therese sentou no colo de Carol, segurando o rosto da mulher, o analisando com cuidado.

“É só um mal estar... não devia ter competido com Dannie quem comia mais tacos ontem” – a voz magoada de Carol fez a jovem morrer de pena da esposa.

Therese deu um sorriso ao se lembrar da “noite mexicana” que tiveram no apartamento de Dannie, o que era para ser uma noite tranquila e casual virou uma competição de quem tomava mais shots de tequila. Já que Rindy estava junto nenhuma das duas mães beberam, mas como Carol jamais fugia de um desafio competiu na batalha de tacos. O resultado estava ali na frente de Therese na manhã de terça-feira.

“Acho bom você ficar em casa hoje” – Therese sugeriu, mas sabia que Carol não aceitaria.

“Bobagem, só preciso tomar um sal de frutas e estarei nova em dez minutos” – Carol deu um tapa na bunda de Therese para fazê-la se levantar – “Eu estou bem”

“Você está pálida, precisa descansar. Isso é uma ordem e não uma sugestão” – Therese saiu do colo de Carol e bisbilhotou no armário do banheiro – “Acabou o sal de frutas?”

“Acho que tem um na cozinha...” – Carol respirou fundo.

“Já volto” – Therese sai do banheiro em direção a cozinha, mas antes ela olha para cama e decide arrumá-la outra vez para Carol se deitar.

“Mãe, fiz seu café!” – Rindy já estava acordada ao ver Therese na cozinha entregou uma xícara enorme de café bem quente.

“Obrigada, amendoim” – Therese sorriu e deu um gole, mas logo fez careta – “Forte”

“Forte, encorpado e sem açúcar!” – Rindy sorriu.

“Bem... hoje eu vou querer um pouco de açúcar... duas colheres, talvez dez” – Therese largou a xícara na pia ao encontrar no armário o que procurava – “Esteja pronta, saímos em dez minutos!”

Therese voltou para o quarto e foi direto para o banheiro, mas Carol não estava mais lá. A jovem foi para o quarto e viu que a esposa estava escondida debaixo do edredom, encolhida bem no lado de Therese na cama.

“Ei, vai seguir minha sugestão?” – Therese sentou no lado de Carol acariciando as costas da mulher debaixo do cobertor.

“Não era uma ordem?” – Carol resmungou, Therese riu.

“Vem cá, beba isso que logo você ficará boa”

Carol saiu debaixo do cobertor e sentou na cama encostando-se à cabeceira.

“Obrigada, baby”

“Hoje eu vou levar o carro, eu ligo para ver como você está quando eu chegar ao Times”  - Therese passou a mão no rosto de Carol, ficou chateada em ver o rosto cansado da esposa e não poder ficar ao seu lado – “Precisa de alguma coisa da rua?”

“Sim... poderia ir à loja e entregar minha pasta com o fechamento da semana passada para Abby? Está junto com meus livros de mostruário encima da mesa da sala”

Carol pegou a mão de Therese descansando sobre seu colo.

“Claro...” – Therese sorriu e se aproximou para beijar Carol – “Tente dormir, e me ligue se alguma coisa piorar, por favor”

Carol olhou para Therese e viu os olhos verdes sempre tão curiosos e cheios de vida transbordando preocupação.

“Prometo, desculpa” – Carol beija a mão da esposa se desculpando por não ser útil hoje.

“Tudo bem, voltado pra casa prometo cuidar de você”

“Nossa, assim você me deixará mal acostumada”

As duas mulheres se despediram com um beijo preguiçoso de bom dia, Rindy pulou na cama e fez o mesmo na bochecha da mãe.

“Ok! Vamos começar logo essa terça-feira!” – Therese arrasta Rindy para fora de casa.

 

Nova York parecia um formigueiro nas manhãs, pior que as manhãs era o final de tarde quando toda a cidade outra vez se encontrava nas ruas. Therese gostava de dirigir, não tanto quanto Carol que tinha paixão em pilotar seu carro nos finais de semana e em todas as viagens que elas faziam, mas se existia uma coisa que elas não gostavam era dirigir em Nova York durante a semana. Assim, elas construíram uma rotina para se deslocar pela cidade sem depender sempre do carro.  Segundas e sextas eram os dias que iam de carro para o trabalho e deixavam Rindy na escola, Carol deixava as duas e depois buscava no final do dia. Terças elas iam de metrô, já que normalmente o trajeto até onde elas desciam perto do Empire State não levava mais que dez minutos. Nas quartas e quintas-feiras eram os dias da semana que Harge ia a Nova York, então levava e buscava Rindy na escola,  Therese e Carol iam de bicicleta para o trabalho, era longe mas juntas não percebiam a distância, fora que sempre encontravam Dannie perto Central Park e todos iam juntos. 

“Por que estamos indo de carro hoje, mãe?” – Rindy perguntou sentada no banco de trás, distraída com o barulho do trânsito. 

“Porque mamãe não está se sentindo muito bem hoje, então se ela precisar de alguma coisa é mais rápido chegar em casa de carro, e depois vamos no mercado”

“Yey! Podemos comprar salsicha e fazer polvos?!”

“Sim, faremos macapolvo no jantar” – Therese suspirou irritada com o trânsito que não saia do lugar.

O celular de Therese começou a tocar justamente quando o trânsito decidiu criar vida.

“Rindy, atende pra mãe” – Therese passou o celular para a menina.

“Aloooou” – Rindy fingiu uma voz adulta séria, Therese riu da palhaçada – “Therese Belivet, mãe de Rindy Aird Belivet Ross falando”

“Pirralha, eu sei que é você. Desde quando seu nome é tão grande assim?” – a voz de Abby no outro lado da linha fez a menina rir, mas Rindy não desistiu.

“Desde que eu tenho um pai e duas mães e todos os filhos tem o sobrenome dos seus pais faz sentido ter o nome dos três”

“E eu? Sou sua madrinha, tecnicamente sou sua mãe substituta nas horas vagas”

Rindy pensou por um segundo, sua madrinha tinha razão. Sempre que suas mães precisavam que alguém cuidasse dela durante a semana, normalmente quando elas decidiam ter uma noite só de adultos, esse alguém era Abby.

“Então eu sou Rindy Aird Belivet Ross Gerhard”

Therese que escutava toda a conversa olhou para o retrovisor e viu o rosto risonho da menina.

“Bem melhor” – Abby riu, Carol mandou uma mensagem avisando que não iria trabalhar hoje.– “Sua mãe está vindo para loja?”

“Qual delas?”

“A morena com cara de criança”

“Mãe! Tia Abby perguntou se você está indo para a loja!”

“Já estamos chegando!” – Therese responde.

“Já estamos chegando!” – Rindy fala para a tia que ri, Rindy olha para fora da janela do carro e reconheceu imediatamente a rua da loja de sua mãe loira.

“Ok, fala para ela que não precisa descer do carro, eu vou ai pegar os documentos”

 

Depois de enfim terminar a rotina matinal Therese conseguiu chegar no horário ao prédio do NYT. Por sorte havia vaga disponível no estacionamento para funcionários.

“Bom dia!” – Therese largou sua bolsa sobre a bancada, ela olhou para ver Dannie, mas não viu o rapaz – “Dannie ainda não chegou?” – os olhos de Therese vasculharam a sala do editorial na procura do amigo.

“Ele chegou, mas saiu para comprar café e donuts” – a voz de um dos colegas de trabalho foi ouvida.

Therese riu já sabendo que seria difícil o dia hoje, Dannie ficava completamente ranzinza quando estava de ressaca. A jovem enquanto esperava ligar o computador pegou o celular e ligou para Carol, mas o celular chamou, chamou e chamou.

“Estranho” – Therese tentou ligar outra vez, mas nada.

“Bom dia, Belivet” – Dannie surgiu atrás da mulher deixando na mesa dela um copo grande da Starbucks e uma caixa de donuts.

“Hmmm... o que é isso? Será que são tacos?” – Therese aproximou seu nariz para cheirar a caixa que exalava o perfume delicioso do donuts quentinho.

Dannie fez careta ao ouvir a palavra “tacos”.

“Nunca mais repita essa palavra na sua vida!”

“Por que? Por que você comeu tacos até sair pelas orelhas, ou por que Carol venceu você?”

“Venceu por um taco, somente isso” – Dannie se acomodou no seu lado da bancada, na frente de Therese – “Essa mulher não existe! Como ela consegue me vencer, eu o _triturador humano_ _de cachorros-quentes do Times_ e ainda manter aquele corpo! Que mulher de sorte você é, Belivet”

Therese deu um sorriso satisfeito, Carol realmente tinha um apetite sobre humano para muitas coisas.

“Ela vive faminta, mas Carol é muito agitada e não fica parada... Deve ser por isso que ela nunca engorda”

Depois de algum tempo o celular de Therese começou a tocar, os olhos verdes observaram a tela do aparelho e sorriram ao ver a foto de Carol.

“Oi” – Therese falou baixinho enquanto se escondia em sua bancada, não havia necessidade disso, mas Therese sempre gostou de fazer.

“Oi, vi suas ligações amor, eu estava tomando banho por isso não atendi” – a voz de Carol estava firme e radiante, Therese percebeu que sua esposa já parecia estar melhor.

“Tudo bem, liguei para saber como você está indo”

“Estou ótima! Tanto que estou a caminho da loja”

Therese girou seus olhos inconformada com a teimosia de Carol.

“Eu acho que tinha dado uma ordem muito bem clara”

“Meu bem, amor da minha vida! Não seja boba” – Carol falou seriamente do outro lado da linha – “Você sabe que não é uma dor de barriga que me fará ficar na cama o dia todo. Se você pretende isso terá que se esforçar mais” – Carol deu um segundo antes de continuar com um sussurro sexy – “E você sabe muito bem como”

Therese concordou com uma risadinha. Carol dificilmente se entregava para qualquer tipo de doença, ela era forte e não se abatia fácil, diferente de Therese que qualquer resfriado caia de cama por três dias.

“E também, hoje é o dia que receberemos a visita de um possível grande comprador na loja! Então preciso ir, nem que a terra seja invadida por alienígenas!” – a voz de Carol era alta agora, provavelmente já estava na rua indo para o metrô.

Therese se lembrou da conversa de travesseiro de algumas noites atrás quando Carol falou desse tal comprador milionário que queria mobiliar parte do seu apartamento em Manhattan com móveis antigos. Ninguém sabe quem havia indicado a Gerhard & Ross para o tal homem, mas especulações apontavam para Harge, o que era uma surpresa de fato.

“Verdade! Bem, boa sorte e me conte tudo depois” – Therese viu Dannie acenar para ela mandando seus cumprimentos a Carol – “Dannie disse oi” – Therese ouviu Carol dizer algo e riu antes de passar o recado para seu amigo – “Carol disse: a magnânima rainha ordena que o perdedor se ajoelhe imediatamente”

“Nem que cortem minha cabeça!” – Dannie resmunga.

“Bem, busco você no final do expediente e pegamos Rindy depois”

“Ok, meu bem... a rainha está a sua espera”

Therese riu ouvindo um barulho estalado do outro lado da linha, depois Carol xingando algum pedestre antes de encerrar a ligação.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

“Você deve ter perdido o bom senso! Esse cara tem dinheiro para comprar metade dos negócios da Wall Street! Se ele quiser mobiliar todo o apartamento com estampas de zebras o deixe, oras!” – a voz baixa, mas cheia de braveza de Abby era ouvida no silencioso elevador, Carol estava ao seu lado girou os olhos em exacerbação, ignorando o sermão da amiga.

“Eu não ligo, eu só dei minha opinião como designer que realmente certos cômodos não ficariam bons móveis antigos... Você me acusa de perder o bom senso, eu tive bom senso na realidade” – Carol respirou fundo enquanto esperava o elevador desempacar do décimo oitavo andar.

“Carol, foda-se o bom senso!” – Abby elevou a voz, um homem que acompanhava elas dentro do elevador levantou o olhar na direção delas – “Carol, iríamos ganhar muita grana com esse cara”

“Vamos ganhar muita grana. Abby, a única coisa que fiz foi mostrar a ele qual seria os melhores ambientes para um mobiliário tão específico, sem que todo o apartamento caia num absurdo mau gosto! É isso que fazemos, não é? Eu dou duro nas restaurações e não quero minhas obras serem expostas como se estivessem dentro de um depósito sem  sentido!”

Abby ia retrucar, mas o elevador enfim abriu no piso térreo e elas saíram. Carol caminhou na frente da amiga.

“Quer saber, dane-se!” – Carol enfim falou após saírem do prédio do novo cliente – “Eu sei que você está magoada porque eu deixei de lucrar muito, mas muito dinheiro para a loja! Mas todos os móveis que compramos, cada peça que eu cuido e restauro, depois vendemos para que sejam admiradas e enalteçam a casa de alguém! São peças com um valor histórico e pessoal inimaginável. Ok, se alguém quiser mobiliar toda a casa com móveis assim não há problema, desde que eles sirvam para um propósito e não mero capricho”

As duas amigas ficaram paradas na esquina esperando o sinal de pedestre ficar verde. Carol virou-se para encarar outra vez Abby.

“Pela primeira vez em anos estamos colhendo os frutos de nosso trabalho com nossa loja, sem perder os princípios que tínhamos anos atrás quando começamos. Desculpa se perdi cem mil ou três mil de lucro, mas não posso simplesmente vender as coisas estivéssemos em liquidação! Pode ser bobagem para você, mas eu me sinto apegada a tudo o que restaurei com tanto cuidado, não posso simplesmente deixar meu trabalho, o nosso trabalho ser uma mera futilidade para uma pessoa. Eu não sou assim, Abby”

Carol sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça, ela respirou fundo por alguns segundos antes de atender a ligação.

“ _Oi, liguei num mau momento?”_ – Therese falou do outro lado da linha.

“Não querida, nunca. Já buscou Rindy?” – Carol sentiu Abby puxá-la pelo braço para atravessarem a rua, a loira deu um sorriso em agradecimento, Abby correspondeu com uma piscadela.

“ _Sim, quer que eu te busque na loja?”_

Carol ouvia a voz de Rindy ao fundo, como se tivesse pedindo para Therese falar alguma coisa, mas a esposa não disse nada.

“Claro, estaremos lá em quarenta minutos” – Carol respondeu, Therese disse mais alguma coisa – “Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco” – a loira desligou o celular.

“Tem quinze minutos? Preciso urgentemente de um café” – Abby já foi entrando pela porta de uma cafeteria da região.

“Leu meus pensamentos!”

Após as duas fizerem os pedidos ambas sentaram numa mesinha pequena aos fundos do café. Abby começou a falar depois que Carol terminou de responder uma mensagem no celular.

“Olha, me desculpa por parecer tão cruel, nunca vendemos uma quantidade tão grande assim antes! Claro que fiquei animada, porque para nós abriria diversas possibilidades de crescimento”

“Eu sei, eu sei...” – Carol encostou-se mais contra o encosto da cadeira e observou o movimento do café – “Só não quero ter que trabalhar como uma louca para pessoas que nem vão se importar se o que vai ter na cabeceira da cama é um criado-mudo em perfeito estado do século 19 ou uma mera reprodução”

Carol pegou um guardanapo de papel e começou amassá-lo, Abby percebeu que a amiga estava estressada já que as mãos da loira sempre ficavam inquietas quando estava nervosa.

“Não trabalhamos com reproduções” – diz Abby indiferente.

“Por isso! Pessoas como esse magnata amigo de Harge não ligam! Vai atender um capricho de alguns meses até enjoar e descartar tudo para colocar outra coisa no lugar”

“Ok, tudo bem! Você tem toda razão, senhora bom senso” – Abby disse num tom caçoador para tentar amenizar o clima ruim que havia ficado. Carol rodou os olhos e jogou a bola de papel que havia virado o guardanapo na morena a sua frente.

 

“E eu havia dito para ela que não importa o quanto ganharíamos de dinheiro, eu jamais iria vender nossas peças como se fosse uma liquidação de final de ponta de estoque!”

Carol agitou as mãos molhadas na pia enquanto terminava de lavar a louça do jantar. Therese estava ao lado dela secando a louça se afastou um pouco para evitar ser molhada pelos respingos de água.

“Nunca discordamos antes referente a clientes, porque nosso público são pessoas que buscam nas peças antigas algo que traga uma boa lembrança familiar, ou a sensação de viver uma época tão diferente da nossa, como sinal de admiração. Paramos de alugar os móveis justamente porque não era o tipo de mercado que queríamos”

Therese ouvia atentamente Carol desabafar todo o seu dia estressante enquanto enxugava o último copo da louça usada no jantar. O som da televisão da sala já não se era mais ouvido, provável que Rindy havia desligado e ido para cama. Era quase dez horas da noite.

“Eu sei que é egoísmo meu... mas algo naquele encontro não me fez sentir vontade de estar lá e vender tudo o que aquele cara e sua esposa siliconada de Palm Beach”

Therese largou o pano que secou a louça sobre o balcão, ela vai atrás de Carol e começa a massagear os ombros da esposa que logo relaxam ao contato das mãos geladas de Therese. A loira suspira pelo agrado dado por Therese.

“Você só fez o certo dentro daquilo que acredita. Isso só mostra que você leva a sério o que faz e sua paixão por tudo o que tem possibilidade de recuperar” – a voz macia de Therese trouxe um sentimento de tranquilidade em Carol.

“Você acha?” – a loira pega uma das mãos de Therese se virando para poder encarar a mulher menor – “Não acha que estou sendo antiquada? Uma não visionária?”

Therese riu dos termos e abraçou o pescoço de Carol, trazendo seus corpos mais perto um do outro.

“Não, eu não acho! É só olhar para nosso apartamento e você só verá coisas que combinam com nosso estilo de vida, coisas que nos trazem algum significado especial”

“Hmmm... tipo o que?” – Carol ficou curiosa.

“Tipo...” – Therese olhou ao redor da cozinha – “Tipo o conjunto de tigelas de porcelana francesa que você comprou na Provance e que tinham pertencido a Julia Child. Foram nelas que você me contou sobre culinária e me ensinou a fazer a melhor panqueca de Nova York!”

Carol abraçou forte Therese enquanto ria do exemplo que a esposa deu.

“As melhores panquecas com grumos de farinha da região” – Carol segurou o rosto de Therese com as mãos dando uma bitoca em seu nariz – “Suas panquecas são tão ruins, mas tão cheias de carinho que são as melhores da cidade”

“Hmmm... pela maneira que você e Rindy devoram elas de manhã, ouso dizer que são as melhores do mundo” – Therese retruca dando um sorriso travesso e arrancando mais uma gargalhada de Carol.

“Amor, você só faz essas panquecas justamente nas manhãs que eu acordo faminta. Então não se ache muito”

Carol beija o canto da boca de Therese antes de roçar seu nariz pela pele macia do rosto da jovem. Carol aproxima seus lábios perto do ouvido da esposa.

“Mas tenho que admitir que estou com um enorme desejo de comer suas panquecas amanhã de manhã” – a voz abafada e o hálito quente de Carol fizeram Therese tremer um pouco.

“Eu posso providenciar isso...” – os lábios de Therese pairavam sobre os de Carol, milímetros de distância – “Se você quiser”

Não demorou muito para Carol tomar os lábios de Therese e saciar parte de seu desejo que se prolongaria pelo resto da noite.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos e desculpe a demora! Tive coisas sérias (e não tão sérias) para fazer e estou fora da cidade, assim vou usar esse pequeno tempo que tenho para escrever. Por isso dividi esse capítulo em duas partes e o restante da noite contarei no próximo bloco! (fiquem ligados na programação xD)


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

“Hmmm... que ventinho bom” – a voz manhosa de Carol abafada pelo travesseiro foi ouvida por Therese que voltava para cama depois de ter ido até a janela abrir as cortinas.

“Está calor aqui dentro” – Therese passou por cima de Carol para ir ao seu lado da cama, a loira ri.

“Que horas são?” – Carol esfrega seus olhos devido a claridade.

“Quase oito horas” – Therese deita de lado apoiando sua cabeça com a mão para assistir Carol que se despreguiçar sobre a cama, um sorriso satisfeito surge nos lábios da mulher.

“Não” – Carol diz ao olhar para o rosto de sua esposa antes de fechar seus olhos cinzas outra vez.

“Não, o que?” – Therese franze a testa, mas mantém o sorriso nos lábios.

“Conheço esse seu sorriso, por mais que eu ame dormir com você uma manhã de sábado inteira precisamos sair da cama” – Carol volta outra vez a se espreguiçar – “Harge chegará em breve com Rindy”

Therese gira seus olhos e solta um suspiro deixando seu peso cair sobre o colchão, Carol ri do momento de birra de Therese.

“Não me culpe” – Carol aproxima de Therese se aconchegando na mulher mais jovem – “Sei que é difícil, mas lembre-se que prometemos fazer isso por ele. É o mínimo dentro do princípio da humanidade, querida”

Carol abraça o corpo de Therese, encostando suas testas juntas. A jovem fotografa segura a respiração por alguns segundos, soltando vagarosamente em seguida. Therese deu um sorriso manhoso e preguiçosamente começa acaricia os fios de cabelos loiros desordenados.

“Você tem razão, desculpa... Podemos ficar assim, juntas? Só um pouquinho” – a voz baixinha e manhosa de Therese fez o coração de Carol derreter.

“Ok, só um pouquinho, meu anjo” – Carol sorri, beijando a ponta do nariz de Therese – “Só um pouquinho...”

Carol mexe seu corpo deitando ele sobre Therese, seus lábios espalhavam beijos preguiçosos no rosto de sua esposa que soltava pequenos gemidos em aprovação, logo a boca de Carol parara ao pé do ouvido de Therese, trazendo sua respiração quente em contato com a pele sensível do pescoço da jovem mulher.

“Therese?” – a voz grave e interrogativa de Carol fez percorrer um frio em toda extensão da espinha da jovem, que sentiu a palma da mão quente de sua esposa sobre seu seio direito – “Posso namorar você? Posso? Só um pouquinho”

“Ca-Carol... eu” – Therese sentiu sua voz desaparecer contra os cabelos loiros, seu rosto pressionado contra a maciez da cabeça de Carol, seu nariz inalando o cheiro fraco de xampu misturado com um pouco de suor.

“Shhh... eu sei, minha menina” – a loira deu um beijo de boca aberta no pé do ouvido de Therese, a jovem abraçou apertado o corpo de Carol.

Carol sabia que não precisava pedir permissão, mas havia algo no perguntar que sempre trazia borboletas no estômago de Therese, a loira sempre sentia o corpo de sua esposa derreter debaixo do seu, era um gesto de pura delicadeza que Carol adorava fazer.

Como todo bom amante, Carol aprendeu a ler as expressões corporais de Therese, seus olhos cinzas sempre ficariam atentos aguardando algum sinal, mesmo que eles estivessem fechados por alguns segundos o corpo de Carol sentiria o que Therese desejava pelo simples tremor contra sua pele. Ela sabia só pelo movimento dos quadris de Therese contra sua coxa que sua esposa necessitava de mais atenção lá embaixo, ou quando os seios dela pressionavam fortes contra seu peito significando que Therese precisava urgentemente que Carol a abraçasse firme. Se Therese abaixasse o rosto tentando escondê-lo contra ombro era sinal para que Carol aproximasse rápido o seu, pois Therese precisava de Carol perto dela quando ela viesse, ou quando simplesmente a cabeça da jovem caia no travesseiro, expondo toda a extensão de seu pescoço, porque era no seu íntimo que ela queria que os lábios de Carol ficassem.

“Eu gosto de mimar você” – diz Carol afastando seus lábios dos de Therese.

“Por que?” – os olhos verdes se abriram um pouco, o suficiente para encarar a boca de Carol e ver o belo sorriso formado no rosto de sua esposa.

“Porque isso me dá satisfação. Sinto-me feliz em poder agradar você, em cuidar de você, sempre!” – Carol deixa seu corpo cair sobre Therese, puxando a mulher menor para um abraço apertado – “Bom dia, razão da minha excitação sexual de todas as manhãs!”

Abraçadas, elas rolam de um lado para o outro sobre a cama, Therese solta uma risadinha contra o pescoço de Carol que ri alto ao sentir as mãos de Therese fazerem cócegas em suas costelas.

“Pare! Therese!” – rindo Carol segura as duas mãos da jovem sobre seu peito – “Não queira começar uma guerra logo cedo, sabe que sou muito disposta nas primeiras horas da manhã”

Therese segura o riso sentindo o coração de Carol bater forte e acelerado contra suas mãos.

“Ok! Então, bom dia razão da minha...” – Therese começa a falar, mas é interrompida por Carol que dá um beijo estalado em cada uma de suas bochechas.

“Razão dessas suas adoráveis covinhas! Deus, Therese! Alguém tire essa mulher de perto de mim!” – Carol vira seu rosto evitando olhar para Therese – “Porque acho que estou me apaixonando de novo! Querida, você é uma gracinha!”

“Carol! Que atrevimento!” – Therese finge ofensa, mas salpica vários beijos no rosto de Carol.

“Verdade, quanta petulância dessa mulher, absurdo!” – Carol se repreende, logo em seguida cutuca as costelas de Therese arrancando uma gargalhada descontraída da mulher.

Carol volta a encarar o rosto feliz de Therese, ela ficou satisfeita ao ouvir uma risada tão gostosa logo cedo.

“Então, pronta?” – a mão de Carol acaricia a bochecha de Therese.

“Pronta” – Therese beija a palma da mão de sua esposa e elas se levantam para começarem o dia.

 

O som da campainha chamou a atenção de Carol que correu em direção da porta.

“Meu bebê!”

“Mamãe!!!”

Carol levanta Rindy do chão dando um abraço apertado em sua filha.

“Oh, que saudade sentimos de você” – Carol enche o rosto da menina de beijos antes de afastar um pouco seu rosto para observar a feição contente da filha – “Como foi seus dias? Se comportou bem na casa do papai?” – Carol pergunta dando uma rápida olhada para Harge que estava parado na entrada do apartamento, ele deu um sorriso cortês.

“Sim, mamãe! Papai me levou para andar com os cavalos! Sabia que Canela teve um bebê!” – Rindy diz radiante.

“Não é bebê, raio de sol. Canela teve um potrinho” – Harge corrige a filha, Rindy faz careta ao ouvir.

“Ah sim, eu vejo” – Carol dá um sorriso feliz – “Depois você me conta como foi, leve suas coisas para o quarto”.

Carol solta sua filha no chão, Rindy sai correndo em direção ao corredor.

“Mãe! Mãe! Cheguei!!!”

“Ela está na câmara escura, querida” – Carol diz a filha, ela se vira para encarar Harge que tenta disfarçar um pouco do ciúme que sentia ao ouvir a maneira carinhosa que Rindy se referia à Therese – “Harge, supere”

O homem abaixou o olhar envergonhado. O som de uma porta se abrindo e Rindy rindo feliz são ouvidos pelos dois.

“Fácil dizer, Carol” – Harge ergue a mão para afrouxar um pouco o nó da gravata.

Carol solta um suspiro cansado, ela não queria entrar na mesma conversa de sempre.

“Vamos, você parece um vendedor parado ai na porta... entre” – Carol abre mais a porta para Harge entrar – “Therese está terminando de revelar as fotografias de Vegas. Vamos, entre logo”

A mulher faz um gesto com a mão para Harge entrar, ele dá um suspiro exasperado e dá um passo para dentro do apartamento.

“Viu, não foi tão difícil” – Carol dá um sorriso amistoso e caminha em direção a cozinha – “Não quero comprar nada seu, mas aceita um café?”

Harge dá uma olhada ao redor da sala, olhando atentamente todos os móveis do local. Ele reconhecia em alguns objetos o estilo de Carol, em outros um estilo diferente, provavelmente escolha de Therese.

“Obrigado, mas já tomamos café antes de virmos pra cá” – Harge agradece dobrando seu casado e deixando sobre uma cadeira da mesa de jantar.

Ele dá uma olhada para o corredor, ele vê uma porta se fechar e sua filha desaparecendo em uma outra porta, no final havia uma porta aberta, estava um pouco escuro, mas ele pode deduzir ser o quarto que Carol dividia com Therese. Não, não era o quarto que elas dividiam, e sim onde elas dormiam juntas, na mesma cama... todos os dias.

“Papai comprou waffles!” – Rindy correu de volta para a sala pulando sobre o sofá.

“Não corra pela casa, Rindy” – Carol falou enquanto voltava da cozinha segurando uma enorme xícara verde esfumante  – “Sente, Harge” – a loira apontou para o sofá.

Harge deu um sorriso e caminhou para sentar ao lado da filha, Rindy balançava os pés enquanto ligava a televisão. Os olhos do homem voltaram a encarar a sala, ele vê um painel de fotografias ao lado do piano preto de Carol, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi um pedaço de jornal emoldurado pendurado na parede, era uma matéria de capa do The New York Times.

Carol seguiu o olhar de Harge.

“Foi a primeira foto de Therese que virou capa do Times” – Carol dá um gole de sua bebida – “Chacina em um prédio abandonado no Bronx, provável envolvimento com a máfia... mórbido, não? Mas quando soubemos que seria capa foi o dia mais feliz”

“Eu li a matéria, não sabia que era uma foto da Therese. Parabéns” – Harge esfrega as mãos - "Nunca reparei, mas parece que esse apartamento é menor do que o antigo da Madison"

"De fato ele é..." - Carol passou uma mão sobre sua nuca.

"Por que então você vendeu ele?"

"Bem, eu achava ele demasiadamente grande para nós... não é como se precisássemos de quatro quartos, três banheiros, duas salas... Fora que os custos com aquele apartamento por mês era um absurdo de caro. Esse apartamento para nós três é mais do que o suficiente, estamos perto de tudo aqui. Rindy tem um quarto para ela, você já viu? Therese e eu temos o nosso, bem espaçoso com banheiro e um closet... temos também uma salinha que adaptamos para câmara escura... A sala como você vê é enorme, a cozinha tem um bom tamanho. Só é uma pena não termos mais a sacada e a lareira do antigo apartamento, mas isso é de menos" 

“Ahh... vamos na hipster street hoje, mamãe?” – Rindy pergunta sem tirar os olhinhos da televisão, enquanto procurava seu canal de desenhos favorito.

Harge olhou de maneira estranha para filha e depois para Carol que soltou uma risadinha antes de tomar outro gole de sua bebida.

“É Hester Street, querida” - Carol cruzou os braços, encostando seu corpo contra a parede. Ela encarou Harge, o homem revirou os olhos para divertimento de Carol.

“Papai vai deixar vinte dólares com a mamãe para você gastar por lá” – Harge coloca o braço ao redor da filha, Rindy sorri sem desgrudar os olhos da televisão.

“Obrigada, papai”

Carol toma em silencio seu café com leite, sem afastar seu olhar de Rindy e Harge. Depois de alguns instantes a loira sente uma mão em suas costas, ela olha por cima do ombro e vê Therese sorrindo.

“Oi” – Carol se vira um pouco e olha para mão de Therese vendo um envelope pardo escrito de caneta preta ‘Natal em Vegas’, além de um porta-retrato - “Oh, deixe-me ver!”

Harge ouve a voz de Carol e olha para a mulher. Ele vê Therese sorrindo pegando a xícara das mãos de Carol para depois tomar a bebida que estava lá.

“Essa foto é muito bonita, ficou muito boa com a moldura, querida” – Carol sorri ao ver o retrato de Harge e Rindy na praia. A pequena menina estava deitada de barriga sobre a areia, sorrindo para a câmera enquanto Harge ajoelhado ao lado dela jogava um pouco de areia sobre a filha.

“É bonita mesmo” – Therese sorri, ela desvia seu olhar da fotografia e olha para Harge.

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos, mas em seguida eles sorriem de modo cortês.

“Bom dia, Harge” – Therese diz.

“Bom dia, Therese. Obrigado por revelar as fotos do natal” – Harge levanta do sofá e caminha em direção das duas mulheres.

Carol entrega o porta-retrato para Harge, o homem dá um sorriso genuinamente feliz ao ver a fotografia.

“Não sabia que tinha ficado tão bom. Vou colocá-lo na mesa do meu escritório”

“Yey!” – a voz contente de Rindy faz dos três adultos rirem.

 

Depois de alguns minutos sociáveis as quatro pessoas deixam o apartamento. Harge ofereceu levar as três mulheres até a região da Hester Street Fair.

“Abby irá encontrá-las?” – Harge pergunta enquanto destrava as portas da sua Mercedes Benz C200.

“Sim, ela nos dará uma carona na volta” – Carol responde sem muito interesse.

“Como vai Abby?” – Harge pergunta por perguntar.

“Ela vai bem” – Carol abre a porta para Therese entrar. As três mulheres sentaram juntas no banco de trás.

“Precisamos conversar sobre as próximas semanas que Rindy ficará comigo em Jersey” – Harge dá partida e espera alguns carros passarem antes de sair da vaga de estacionamento na frente do prédio de Carol.

Therese e Carol trocaram alguns olhares, Harge observou do retrovisor.

“Não é nada de mais, não se preocupem. Eu preciso de um favor, porque precisarei trocar alguns dias. Claro, se isso não atrapalhar o cronograma de vocês”

Carol verificou se Rindy tinha colocado o cinto de segurança, depois passou a mão pelos cabelos pensando por alguns instantes antes de falar com Harge.

“Bem, qual seriam os dias?”

“Seria a primeira semana do mês de março, meus pais precisam que eu faça algumas coisas para eles”

Carol olhou para Therese, perguntando mentalmente se teria algum problema. Therese fez um gesto com a cabeça.

“Claro, sem problema algum. Rindy ficará com você então na semana seguinte”

“Vovó ficou reclamando de dores do peito, papai vai levá-la para visitar o doutor Schulmann” – Rindy diz simplesmente enquanto mexia em sua câmera.

Carol e Therese olharam para Harge que ficou em silencio.

“Onde você ouviu isso, ervilha doce?” – Harge questiona a filha, Rindy dá de ombros.

“Vovó falou para mim, ela falou que seu peito doía por culpa da mamãe”

Carol abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sentiu a mão de Therese sobre sua coxa. A loira encarou os olhos verdes por alguns instantes. Therese pediu em silencio _deixe isso pra lá_. Os olhos cinzentos de Carol então encararam os olhos de Harge, ela percebeu neles um pedido de desculpas velado.

“Tudo bem, Harge?” – Carol pergunta e nota o desconforto do homem.

“É só uma visita de rotina, o que sua vó tem é culpa dela mesma. Então, nada para se preocupar raio de sol” – o homem diz para Rindy e dá para as duas mulheres um sorriso amarelo.

O restante da viagem foi feita em silêncio.

 

O carro parou na Essex street e todos os ocupantes do veículo se despediram. Rindy foi a primeira a sair do carro passando por cima das pernas de Carol, que segurou a mão de Rindy para a menina não sair de perto delas. As duas mulheres conversaram por mais alguns segundos com Harge, e os três pela primeira vez em vários anos sentiram um tipo de paz entre eles.

“Rindy, fique perto de nós!” – Carol chamou a filha, a menina deu meia volta e esperou as duas mulheres.

“Vamos, mãe! Vamos, mamãe! Vocês são muito lerdas! – a voz ansiosa e exigente da menina pode ser ouvida por Harge, que deu um sorriso bobo ao observar a filha tão contente por ir a uma feira qualquer.

Harge ficou alguns instantes observando Rindy correr na frente das duas mulheres. Therese e Carol deram as mãos e caminharam pelo portão que dava acesso a feira de sábado no Seward Park. Ele observou as três figuras se misturarem aos poucos na multidão. Harge viu de longe Therese afagar a nuca de Carol e dizer alguma coisa antes de se inclinar e dar um beijo nos lábios da mulher, Rindy veio até elas puxando-as na direção de carrinho que vendia algodão-doce.

“Tome, segure seu algodão, Rindy” – Therese entrega para a menina o enorme algodão-doce azulado – “Vamos dividir um?” – ela pergunta para Carol que somente concorda com a cabeça.

Rindy pega um punhado de algodão-doce e enfia direto na sua boca, ela sente sua língua ficar quente e a nuvem açucarada desmanchar bem devagar. Era uma boa sensação.

A menina vasculha o parque, havia uma multidão de pessoas caminhando entre as diversas barraquinhas, o barulho de vozes conversando e de um acordeom ao fundo era ouvido, estava uma manhã ensolarada de sábado. Os pequenos olhos azuis de Rindy encontram o portão de entrada que elas haviam entrado e a menina pode vê o carro de seu pai ainda parado na rua. Rindy dá um aceno feliz para o homem que devolve o gesto antes de ir embora.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Desculpem pela ausência (caso alguém leia essa minha boba história), estive ocupada com coisas da faculdade que tomaram minha vida completamente... mas agora (ou não) estou livre!  
> Agradecendo tardiamente pelos doces comentários! Isso sempre é um motivo de alegria e motivação.  
> Errei na arte do capítulo a numeração do capítulo! Que absurdo, peço desculpas desde já.
> 
> Então, é isso.
> 
> -Enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

Therese escreveu rapidamente uma mensagem num pequeno cartão amarelo, ela leu e releu algumas vezes antes de aplicar um beijo no canto inferior do papel e guardá-lo dentro do envelope da mesma cor. Pegando a caneta tinteiro que ela havia ganhado de presente de aniversário, respirou fundo e começou a escrever uma bonita letra cursiva na frente do envelope.  Com muita calma, muita, mas muita sutileza...

“Sucesso!” – Therese olhou satisfeita e rapidamente agarrou sua mochila saindo para o almoço.

“Você vai passar em algum lugar antes de voltar pro Times?” – Dannie questiona enquanto eles caminhavam indo na direção do restaurante que sempre almoçavam na rua 39.

“Hoje vou comer qualquer coisa na rua, eu preciso comprar algumas coisas...” – Therese responde algumas mensagens no celular antes de seus olhos voltarem a encarar o movimento da rua – “Coisas importantes”

Dannie deu uma olhada rápida e acenou deliberadamente com a cabeça.

“Hmm... tem algo que eu possa ajudar?”

 “Não, não precisa...  apesar que agora eu preferiria ter pensado em você como uma possibilidade, mas enfim... fica para uma próxima vez”

Dannie voltou a olhar sua amiga sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando, mas o homem fingiu compreender.

“Ok, fica para uma próxima então”

Therese apontou para a rua que iria virar e se despediu com um aceno rápido. As ruas ficavam cheias de pessoas no horário do almoço, então ela teria que ser rápida e precisa do que comprar para terminar seu plano para a noite de hoje. Apesar de ter desenhado um roteiro em sua mente, Therese se sentia um pouco nervosa sobre preparar algo especial para Carol, ela não deveria sentir esse nervosismo todo, até porque não era como se fosse um “primeiro encontro” delas, ou algo assim. Mas quando se tratava de Carol e datas especiais era como se o tempo andasse para trás e tudo voltava a ser a primeira vez.

“Ela gosta de tulipas... eu sei disso” – Therese caminha encarando de longe algumas flores expostas na frente de uma floricultura – “Mas ela sempre fica encantada com as magnólias... mas num arranjo?” – a mulher sussurrando, falando consigo mesma, caminha indecisa até a floricultura do outro lado da rua.

Algumas pessoas que passavam olhavam estranhamente Therese sussurrando coisas sem sentido. Claro, esses estranhos nunca imaginariam o conflito interno que Therese travava para planejar uma simples noite especial para ela e sua linda e engraçada esposa. Esses estranhos nunca saberiam, provavelmente  eles nunca iriam se importar também. Mas independente deles, Therese apressou o passo até que, por fim,  parou na frente da floricultura.

“ _Dar um arranjo de flores? Isso pode ser muito antiquado... mas, o que eu faço com o vaso que comprei, então? Nunca dei flores para Carol, e sei que ela ama flores, mas parece algo tão óbvio para se dar_ ” – Therese pensava enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam as variedades de flores na sua frente.

Uma senhora  observava Therese através da vitrine, e ao perceber que a jovem oscilava entre comprar ou não alguma coisa decidiu se aproximar. A vendedora viu os olhos verdes indecisos da garota olhando de um lado para o outro as flores expostas.

“Posso ajudá-la, minha jovem?”

Therese levanta o olhar dando um sorriso envergonhado para a mulher, ela pondera o que dizer. Mas depois de alguns segundos decide não inventar alguma desculpa boba, pois não tinha tempo para gastar com esse tipo de coisas.

“Estou na dúvida sobre quais flores  dar para minha esposa...” – Therese aponta para as tulipas vermelhas num expositor acima das demais flores – “Ela ama tulipas, porque trás lembranças da Holanda”

A senhora dá um sorriso cortês entendendo a dúvida da jovem.

“Realmente as tulipas são flores delicadas, especiais para presentear uma pessoa especial” – a senhora caminha ao lado de Therese encarando as tulipas – “Mas, além de serem flores símbolo da Holanda, as tulipas vermelhas significam o _amor perfeito_ compartilhado entre um casal”

Therese acena com a cabeça, surpresa pelo significado. Ela não entendida nada sobre flores ou seu possível significado, para Therese eram somente flores  e nada mais do que isso.

“Não sabia disso... bem, eu acho que a maioria das flores possui um significado voltado ao amor”

A senhora riu e apontou para uma flor amarela próxima de Therese.

“Conhece essa? Se chama cravo amarelo, sabe qual o significado dele?”

Therese aproxima o rosto um pouco perto, ela analisa a beleza das pétalas ondulas da flor.

“É muito bonita. Deve representar algo como alegria e união...”

“Na verdade o cravo amarelo simboliza _desdém ou rejeição_ por uma pessoa”

Therese abriu a boca um pouco surpresa com a informação.

“Você está brincando?”

“Não, geralmente quando alguém manda um arranjo de cravos amarelos significa o fim de algum relacionamento. Engraçado, de uma maneira infeliz, é a flor que mais vendi nessas últimas semanas” – a senhora apontou para uma variedade diferente da flor, de cor vermelha – “Já o cravo vermelho significa o oposto, _amor vivo e admiração_ ”

“Nossa...” – Therese aproximou seu nariz para cheirar um pouco do perfume das duas flores – “Eles tem um perfume bem suave, nunca imaginaria que ambos seriam opostos um do outro”

“O mundo é cheio de simbolismo. Tudo o que olhamos, tocamos e aprendemos a admirar possuí algum significado importante” – a senhora apontou outra vez paras tulipas – “Sua esposa e você possuem memórias referentes as tulipas, só porque compartilharam um sentimento mútuo de carinho. Tem pessoas que vão para a Holanda e nem sequer conseguem notar a presença dessas lindas flores, não existe um significado para elas”

Therese ao ouvir deu um sorriso concordando com o que a senhora havia dito, ela relembrou os dias que Carol e ela passaram tirando fotos e admirando a beleza dos campos de tulipas ao andarem de bicicleta pelas ruas de Amsterdam, ou pelos caminhos que levavam a diferentes lugares ao redor da cidade. Dias de descobertas e que elas haviam compartilhado boas memórias e desejos para um futuro juntas.

“É nosso aniversário de casamento hoje” – Therese diz olhando diretamente pela primeira vez para senhora gentil – “Na verdade é nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento... ela está retornando de uma viagem de trabalho e eu queria dar a ela alguma coisa simples, mas importante ao mesmo tempo... algo que representasse os dias que passamos juntas, nossas lembranças”

A senhora acena com a cabeça entendendo as informações que Therese havia dado nesse pequeno relato, ela apontou para dentro da loja.

“Eu acho que sei uma flor perfeita para o que você acabou de me dizer. Ela se chama miosótis”

Therese fez uma careta ao ouvir um nome tão estranho, a senhora riu acenando para Therese segui-la.

“É o nome científico, mas ela é popularmente conhecida como _não-me-esqueças_ ”

Ao entrarem na loja Therese pode sentir o cheiro fresco e perfumado do local, seus olhos se fecharam alguns segundos aproveitando o gostoso momento. A senhora mostrou para Therese um vaso cheio de pequenas flores azuis, algumas delas já estavam numa sutil mudança de coloração de rosa para o azul.

“Como flores tão delicadas podem ter um nome tão intenso?” – Therese ficou surpresa com a beleza das pequenas pétalas.

“É muito interessante o quão poderoso pode ser os nomes das flores mais delicadas. Há algumas histórias sobre a origem dessas flores. Claro, toda história de amor envolvendo flores pode ter um final trágico para os amantes daquela época” – a senhora pegou um vaso com as flores e aproximou mais perto para Therese observar melhor.

“Elas são conhecidas por sua delicadeza. As miosótis simbolizam o verdadeiro amor, memórias e esperança” – a senhora observou Therese dar um sorriso ainda maior ao ouvir o que essas pequeninas flores representavam.

“Como diria minha esposa: é isso, vendido!” – Therese retirou de sua mochila algo embrulhado cuidadosamente em plástico bolha – “A senhora poderia fazer um bonito arranjo nesse vaso?”

A velha senhora sorriu felizmente pegando o embrulho das mãos de Therese.

 

Carol suspirou pela milésima vez enquanto esperava sua vez na travessia do último pedágio para enfim chegar a Nova York. Abby e ela ficaram fora da cidade por quase quinze dias, porém devido uma emergência inesperada na loja, após a passagem de um furacão na costa oeste, Abby foi obrigada a retornar antes e deixando Carol sozinha nas últimas visitas as famílias que elas sempre compravam itens e móveis antigos. Não tinha sido uma boa viagem, obras nas pistas por todos os cantos, problemas mecânicos com o furgão, Rindy ligando a cada hora perguntando quando elas voltariam e se trariam presentes, Harge ligando tentando convencer Carol  deixar a filha passar outro natal com sua família em Jersey, Therese ligando falando que estavam sem energia devido o temporal, Abby ligando relatando os estragos que ocorreram na loja.  Carol durante algumas horas simplesmente desligou o celular para poder desfrutar de algum sossego, mas antes enviou uma mensagem para Therese avisando que ligaria quando estivesse perto de chegar na cidade.

“Chega de notícias ruins” – a loira bebericou um pouco do seu café au lait, já um pouco frio.

Após  eternos minutos Carol consegue avistar no horizonte os enormes arranha-céus da cidade, ela  resmungou consigo mesma decidindo qual trajeto era mais rápido para chegar até a loja e decidiu pegar a primeira rota para sair de Nova Jersey. Carol ansiava ouvir logo o barulho do tráfego da cidade ao terminar de cruzar o Holland Tunnel.

Era quase cinco horas da tarde de uma quinta-feira,  o tráfego começava a ficar pesado. Carol em certa altura da travessia religou outra vez o celular para fazer algo que ela sempre fazia quando atravessava algum dos túneis que conectavam o continente a Manhattan. Após alguns toques ela sorri ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

“ _Está cruzando o Lincon?”_ – foi a primeira coisa que Therese disse ao atender ao celular.

“Não, estou no Holland, preciso deixar o furgão na loja” – Carol ligou no viva-voz já sabendo que Therese iria questionar se ela estava ao telefone enquanto dirigia – “Já coloquei o celular num lugar seguro”

O riso de Therese no outro lado da linha fez Carol sorrir.

“ _Passei na loja hoje de manhã_...” – a mulher começou a dizer no outro lado da linha, mas foi cortada por Carol.

“Querida, não quero saber... quando eu chegar lá eu vejo o que aconteceu. Eu liguei para ouvir sua linda voz e avisar que estou chegando, ok?”

“ _Ok_ ” – Therese disse, Carol ouviu alguns barulhos.

“Está arrastando as bancadas do Times?” – Carol questiona, pois não é normalmente o som que ela ouvia ao ligar para sua esposa nesse horário.

“ _As_ _bancadas são fixas, nem que se eu puxasse com toda minha força_ ” – depois de alguns segundos Carol ouviu o barulho da rua, ela imaginou Therese indo até a janela do prédio do Times olhar pro mundo do lado de fora.

“Hmmm... como está o trânsito ai? Talvez eu passe para dar um beijo antes de ir para a loja”

“ _NÃO!”_ – Therese apressadamente responde, Carol achou estranho, mas não ficou magoada.

“Nossa... é assim que sou recepcionada depois quase quinze dias sem contato físico e amor da minha esposa?” – Carol ri e ouve Therese ri baixinho.

“ _Desculpa, é que eu não vou poder descer... tenho, tenho coisas para terminar”_ – a voz baixinha de Therese fez o coração da loira derreter – “ _Mas tenho boas notícias! Já temos luzes outra vez em casa_ ”

“Deus seja louvado! Eu só preciso de um banho quente e minha cama macia” – Carol ficou aliviada ao ouvir que pelo menos teria um banho quente ao chegar em casa – “Bem, eu posso sobreviver sem ver você por mais algumas horas. Sobrevivi quinze dias sem sentir seu calor, sem sentir seu corpo pertinho do meu...” – a loira provoca ouvindo um suspiro frustrado do outro lado da linha.

“ _Carol... você sabe como eu fico quando você sai nessas viagens_ ” – Carol ouve outra vez alguma coisa se arrastar, Therese provavelmente estava aprontando alguma coisa – “ _Não me provoque”_

“Eu? Provocando você? Amor, jamais! Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso” – Carol dá um largo sorriso ao enfim cruzar o túnel e ver a luz do dia ainda iluminar a cidade.

“ _A ligação de duas noites atrás não se enquadra em uma provocação? Eu devo ter imaginado coisas então_ ”

Carol da uma risada descontraída ao lembrar-se da tal ligação.

“Therese, é extremamente normal casais fazerem sexo por telefone, quando estão longe um do outro. Não acho que isso seja uma provocação, é mais como uma tentativa de diminuir a distância”

Carol ouviu o silêncio do outro lado da linha, ela imaginava Therese perdida em pensamentos sobre a experiência de algumas noites atrás, sendo assim a loira decidiu continuar sua fala.

“Você sabe, meu anjo...” – Carol parou quando viu o semáforo fechar, ela rapidamente pegou o celular retirando o viva-voz e aproximando ele em seu ouvido – “Eu odeio fazer qualquer viagem de carro sem ter você junto comigo. Todas as camas que eu dormi eram estranhas sem ter você pertinho de mim”

“ _Carol... vem, vem logo para casa_ ” – a voz cheia de saudade de Therese fez a loira fechar seus olhos cinzentos por alguns segundos.

A respiração quente e úmida de Therese de alguma maneira inexplicável saiu do celular e tocou a pele de Carol que sentiu seu peito acelerar um pouco, era uma mistura de ansiedade, cansaço e principalmente saudade de estar perto de sua família, de se sentir acolhida em seu lar. A voz distante de Therese entrava suavemente no ouvido da mulher, mas Carol não tinha prestado atenção até ouvir alguns carros buzinando. A loira deu um pequeno salto no banco do motorista ao voltar a realidade.

“Querida,  você é um perigo para minha atenção. Não faz ideia” – Carol ouviu uma risadinha do outro lado da linha e logo se despediu de Therese – “Logo chego em casa, eu prometo”

Carol desligou o telefone, em poucos minutos chegaria à loja e logo ela estaria em casa. Esse pensamento encheu de alegria o peito de Carol, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer de felicidade, como uma videira verde se espalhando através dela.

“Que sortuda eu sou” – a loira filosofou em voz alta, sorrindo feito uma boba - "O que você está aprontando, senhorita Belivet?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar! Capítulo só para introduzir a surpresa que Therese fará para sua amada Carol. Tenho que confessar que será inspirado em algo muito querido. Então. é isso!
> 
> Enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora! Mas a vida é assim: muitas coisas acontecem, muitas coisas para ajustar... mas o carinho por Carol é eterno! Então <3
> 
> Ah, bom seria ouvir essa canção que acho tão bonita e usei como inspiração para esse capítulo!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpfjFRSD2wo
> 
> -Enjoy.

 

A porta do elevador se abriu e uma mulher sai arrastando seu corpo pelo corredor, as mãos de Carol se atrapalham com as chaves, tentando pacientemente abrir a porta de seu apartamento.

“Maldição de porta...” – amaldiçoou a porta que decidiu não abrir – “Abra logo, sua...” – depois de uma pequena batalha a chave girou na fechadura.

Carol se desequilibra devido a quantidade de coisas que carregava,  mas ao entrar no apartamento largou todas as sacolas e malas no chão e com o pé empurrou a porta para fechá-la.

“Therese, Rindy! Estou em casa!” – Carol deu um empurrão na porta com o peso do corpo para trancar – “Therese?” – a loira abandonou as chaves na mesinha na entrada do apartamento e de olhos fechados caminhou em direção a sala.

“Alguém em casa?” - os dedos de Carol apertavam de maneira insistente a parte de trás do seu pescoço, o apartamento estava silencioso.

Como sempre fazia ao chegar em casa depois de um dia longo na loja, Carol caminhou de olhos fechados em direção ao sofá. Tudo o que ela precisava era se deitar por alguns instantes, até que as mulheres de sua vida viessem abraçá-la.

“Oh... que saudade de você” – a loira soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo seu corpo amortecer ao ser abraçado pela maciez do sofá.

O tempo havia passado e os olhos sonolentos de Carol se abriram, demorou alguns segundos para que sua visão voltasse a ter foco e assim poder enxergar as luzes que pairavam sobre o teto da sala.

Carol virou seu rosto e observou que os móveis não estavam em seus respectivos lugares e a parede que normalmente tinha os quadros da família estava agora vazia, servindo como tela para uma projeção.  A mulher se sentou sobre o sofá encarando atentamente a parede, onde um vídeo de Rindy quando pequena era reproduzido.

A pequena garota estava correndo pelo antigo apartamento da Madison atrás de Therese. As duas estavam fantasiadas para o Halloween daquele ano. Therese vestia um fraque verde xadrez e uma cartola com duas enormes orelhas de coelho presas, a mulher corria pela sala de um lado a outro olhando para um relógio de bolso. O riso contente de Rindy era ouvido no vídeo.

“ _Ai, ai, ai! Eu não posso me atrasar! Estamos atrasadas! Estamos sim, senhoras!_ ” – Therese corria em círculos ao redor de uma mesa, sendo perseguida por Rindy que tentava agarrar o rabo de pompom preso atrás do fraque verde de Therese – _“Atrasadas, atrasadas, não podemos nos atrasar!”_

“ _Volte aqui, volte Coelho Branco!”_

Carol ria enquanto assistia ao vídeo, o brilho de seus olhos cinzentos se misturava com as cores que iluminavam a sala de estar. Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, descansando seu rosto entre as mãos assistindo Rindy correr feliz fantasiada de _Alice_. Até que numa parte do vídeo a menina tropeçou e caiu sobre o tapete. O rosto de Carol ficou magoado ao ver cena, como se ela tivesse visto pela primeira vez aquele momento em sua frente.

“ _Minha pobre menina_ ” – a voz de Carol surgiu no vídeo enquanto continuava a filmar. Therese estava perto de Rindy e ajudou a pequena menina se levantar – “ _Senhor Coelho Branco, as pequenas pernas de nossa visitante não conseguem se apressar_ ”

O vídeo se aproxima para perto do rosto de Rindy, e podia ver as pequenas lágrimas se formando nos olhos azuis da garotinha.

“ _Gatinho de Cheshire... Poderia me dizer, por favor, como vou embora daqui?_ ” – dizia a pequenina voz magoada de Rindy olhando diretamente para a câmera.

“ _Acho que isso depende muito de onde a pequena Alice quer ir_ ” – dizia Carol tentando animar a filha que esfregava os olhos azuis.

Carol enquanto assistia se lembrava de sua fantasia que imitava o Gato de Cheshire, uma blusa listrada com cinza e azul turquesa, um macacão no mesmo tom do azul da blusa e um par de orelhas de gato sobre a cabeça. Tanto ela quanto Therese usavam maquiagens para se aproximar dos personagens de _Alice no país das maravilhas_ , já que era o tema que Rindy tinha escolhido para o Halloween. Carol lembrou como sua filha tinha ficado feliz em participar pela primeira vez da parada de Halloween.

“ _Mamãe... tanto faz_ ” – a voz de Rindy demonstrava que a garotinha estava ficando emburrada e impaciente. Carol viu no vídeo Therese segurar a menina no colo.

“ _Mamãe? De quem a estranha menina está falando?”_ – Therese questionou Rindy, a menina havia ficado em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de fazer uma cara espantada e colocar as pequenas mãozinhas sobre a boca.

“ _Desculpe! Gato de Cheshire!”_

A risada de Carol surgiu no vídeo para logo depois ouvir um barulho de repreensão.

“ _Só sei que tanto faz! Estamos atrasadas!”_ – Therese, ou melhor, o grande Coelho Branco outra vez começou a correr pela sala com Alice nos braços.

 

Carol sorria como uma boba, enquanto mantinha seus olhos na projeção. O próximo vídeo era de uma viagem que elas fizeram de carro até o Parque Nacional de Yellowstone. Carol dirigia enquanto cantava _I drove all night_. A filmagem variava de Carol na direção e a bela paisagem da estrada. Therese havia dito alguma coisa incompreensível no vídeo e Carol observou ela mesma se inclinar em direção a câmera para dar um beijo sobre a lente. A imagem logo ficou embaçada.

“ _Você babou na lente toda!”_ – a voz de Therese surgiu para depois a gargalhada de Carol ecoar pelo apartamento.

A loira de repente sentiu uma mão passar por suas costas e descansar em seu pescoço, seus olhos saíram da parede para encarar o rosto sorridente de Therese. Sua esposa estava deslumbrante num vestido preto simples e seus lindos cabelos castanhos amarrados num coque um tanto desleixado.

“Hey” - a voz de Carol saiu num sussurro, não tinha sido de propósito, simplesmente ela não conseguiu encontrar um tom de voz apropriado para cumprimentar sua linda esposa.

“Hey, bem-vinda” – Therese acariciou o pescoço de Carol antes dos lábio delas se encontrarem num beijo cheio de saudade.

Therese sentiu Carol puxá-la para que sentasse sobre seu colo, os braços fortes de sua esposa a seguravam firmemente, unindo seus corpos num abraço apertado. Os lábios de Carol começaram a percorrer o pescoço de Therese, espalhando diversos beijos quentes sobre a pele sensível da mulher mais nova. Therese sentiu o rosto de Carol se aninhar na base do seu pescoço.

“Senti tanto sua falta... tanta” – a voz abafada de Carol foi ouvida, a loira respirava pesadamente se deliciando com o perfume exalado pela pele de Therese, a mulher percebeu que a jovem usava seu perfume predileto hoje.

 Therese beijou o topo da cabeça loira, enquanto também cheirava o perfume gostoso do condicionador dos cabelos de Carol.

“Eu também”

Carol se afastou um pouco para encarar Therese, ela notou a feição feliz da mulher mais jovem.

“Não sei o que fiz para merecer tal recepção tão cheia de carinho, mas sinto-me lisonjeada” – um sorriso maroto cruzou os lábios da loira fazendo Therese segurar uma risadinha.

“Você fez muitas coisas para mim, mesmo estando quilômetros de distância... acredite”

“Ah, é? Como o que, posso saber?” – as mãos de Carol acariciavam o tecido de cetim preto que Therese vestia, a loira parou sua exploração nas costelas de Therese - “Você se tocou enquanto eu tive fora? Porque eu me tocava todas as noites pensando em você tão longe...” – Carol puxa a menina perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido – “ Aqui sem mim”

A voz rouca de Carol fez Therese tremer um pouco. A jovem sabia que sua esposa estava fazendo isso de propósito, para provocá-la.

“Não todas as noite, pois algumas Rindy dormiu no nosso quarto” – Therese se afastou um pouco para encarar os olhos cinzas ansiosos de Carol – “Mas posso garantir que você estava comigo sempre, inclusive nos horários de intervalo no Times”

Carol levantou uma sobrancelha dando a Therese um sorriso astuto.

“Oh, realmente? Espero que eu não tenha sido o motivo de alguma distração grave durante seu expediente de trabalho”

“Ah... bem, você me serviu de distração sim” – Therese brincava com uma mecha de cabelo loiro que estava perdida no rosto de Carol – “Mas de uma boa maneira, claro”

“Hmmm...” – Carol espalhou beijos no queixo e desceu lentamente o pescoço de Therese – “Gosto de saber que eu posso estimular você de uma maneira boa”

Therese fechou seus olhos se perdendo na sensação que os lábios de Carol traziam toda vez que tocavam sua pele. Os lábios de Carol, juntamente com seus lindos olhos cinzentos, eram as maiores fraquezas de Therese.

Apesar de ser praticamente impossível resistir ao que estaria por vir junto dos beijos quentes que sua esposa dava habilmente na parte mais sensível de seu corpo, Therese teve que respirar fundo e colocar em prática seu plano.

“Amor, me beija...” – a morena pediu com um pouco de urgência, pois ela sabia que se deixasse Carol continuar a atacar seu pescoço com beijos ela não teria chances de parar.

Os lábios de Carol logo estavam sobre os de Therese, que durante o beijo tentou gentilmente segurar as mãos ansiosas da loira que exploravam uma maneira de se enfiarem dentro do vestido preto de Therese.

“O que foi?” – Carol sussurrou entre um sorriso antes de voltar a beijar sua esposa.

“Feliz aniversário” – Therese conseguiu dizer entre beijos, e seu objetivo foi alcançado ao ver a loira se afastar um pouco para olhá-la de maneira curiosa.

Carol ficou em silêncio, por alguns instantes. Seus olhos estavam inquietos buscando entender o que estava acontecendo. Therese tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios e seus olhos verdes estavam ansiosos esperando uma reação de Carol.

A mulher mais velha voltou a olhar para a sala: os vídeos, os móveis fora do lugar, a fragrância do perfume preferido de Carol misturado com o delicioso cheiro de algo sendo preparado na cozinha. Não era somente uma recepção de “boas-vindas” após dias sem se verem.

“Oh...” – as fichas enfim caíram e Carol olhou surpresa para Therese – “Querida, esse é?”

“Sim” – Therese disse ao afastar um pouco da loira – “Carol, não me diga que você se esqueceu?”

“Meu Deus! Como eu posso ser tão idiota!” – Carol fechou firmemente os olhos, dando um tapa em sua testa. Mas logo ela deu um sorriso maroto abrindo os olhos cinzentos para encarar a menina sorridente sentada no seu colo – “Hmm... eu jamais faria algo tão terrível com a melhor esposa que uma mulher poderia desejar”

Carol dá uma piscadela e puxa Therese para um beijo amoroso, depois deu um tapinha na bunda da mulher pedindo para ela se levantar.

“Um segundo!” – Carol a passos largos caminhou até a entrada do apartamento.

Therese deu uma rápida olhada na sala e colocou o vídeo que reproduzia na parede no mudo. A pequena mulher correu até o aparelho de som e começou a reproduzir a canção que tinha escolhido especialmente para hoje. A jovem ao fechar a cortina reparou que tinha começado a chover.

Carol voltava para sala carregando consigo uma pequena caixa embrulhada, mas parou de andar quando viu Therese na janela olhando diretamente para ela. A voz rouca de Rod Stewart começava a preencher a sala, se misturando com o barulho da chuva que começava a cair sobre Nova York.

~ _Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight~

 

Os olhos de Carol encararam fixamente Therese, suas mãos abandonaram o embrulho sobre algum lugar seguro antes do seu corpo ir até aquela que seria a única pessoa a ter controle completo sobre ela.

Carol estendeu sua mão para puxar Therese, a loira sentiu pequena mulher aconchegar seu rosto em seu pescoço, era o lugar predileto de Therese. E assim as duas permaneceram em silêncio, somente balançando seus corpos de um lado para o outro, como duas pessoas que se reencontraram após uma longa viagem, um abraço cheio de saudade.

 _~_ _Yes, your're lovely, with your eyes so warm_

_And your lips so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight~_

A mulher loira abaixou seus lábios ao pé do ouvido de Therese e sussurrou acompanhando a melodiosa canção:

“ _With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart_ ” – Carol fechou seus olhos e sorriu ao sentir os lábios de Therese se abrirem num enorme sorriso. Ela se afastou um pouco somente para olhar as covinhas que tanto amava  - “and _that laugh that wrinkles your nose... touches my foolish heart_ ”

A mulher loira deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Therese que riu até sentir Carol a erguer do chão e começar a rodopiar pela sala.

“Carol!” – Therese abraçou firme o pescoço de Carol que gargalhava feito uma criança.  A loira segurou o rosto de Therese olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

“ _Yes, you're lovely. Never ever change. Keep that breathless charm… Darling, please arrange it?_ _'Cause I love you… Just the way you look tonight_ ” – Carol roçou seu nariz junto com o de Therese antes delas acabarem deitadas sobre o tapete da sala de estar.

Carol se aconchegava sobre o corpo de Therese, enchendo o pescoço da mulher de beijos.

“Preciso agradecer Abby depois” – resmungava Carol entre beijos – “Oh,baby... senti tanta sua falta”

As mãos de Therese vagueavam pelo corpo de sua esposa, até chegar aos cabelos macios de Carol.

“Por que acha isso?” – Therese tentava se concentrar ao sentir a respiração quente e úmida de Carol na parte mais sensível do seu pescoço.

“Hmmm...” – Carol dá uma mordida no ombro exposto de Therese antes de levantar sua cabeça para olhar a mulher debaixo dela - “Por ficar com Rindy, já que sempre recorremos a ela, você sabe”.

A mão de Carol acariciava as curvas de Therese e os olhos cinzentos eram amorosos, olhando atentamente os lábios de sua esposa se abrirem num pequeno sorriso.

“Ela tem sido uma madrinha maravilhosa para Rindy e uma amiga incrível para nós”

Therese ergueu sua mão para acariciar entre os seios de Carol, para depois descansar a palma de sua mão sobre o coração da mulher. Ela pode sentir os lentos batimentos dentro do peito de Carol.

“Sim, realmente devemos muito a ela” – Therese refletiu enquanto olhava onde sua mão descansava – “Foi engraçado, porque foram as duas que me convenceram...”

Carol levanta sua sobrancelha e pergunta num tom curioso.

“Como assim?”

“Ah, você sabe...” – Therese de repente ficou vermelha e seus olhos começaram a vaguear pela sala.

“Não, eu não sei” – Carol deu um sorriso astuto achando adorável a maneira acanhada que Therese estava – “Você terá que me dizer”

Therese suspirou para a alegria de Carol que riu da atitude da mulher mais nova.

“Vamos lá, eu estive longe. A quilômetros e quilooooômetros de distância, incomunicá-”  - Carol foi silenciada pelos lábios de Therese – “Ah, não” – a loira tentou se afastar dos beijos insistentes da mulher menor – “Você vai me contar!”

“Não vou!” – Therese começou a fazer cócegas em Carol que habilmente agarrou suas mãos.

“Ah, sua coisinha impertinente” - Carol ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu aquele sorriso que Therese sabia que estava encrencada – “Não queira despertar o monstro que existe em mim”

Therese tentou não rir, mas ela sabia que jamais venceria Carol em uma guerra de cócegas, ou muito menos que seria possível não contar algo para sua esposa.

“Você é terrível” – Therese sorriu antes de puxar suas mãos presas pelas de Carol até seus lábios e beijar os dedos de sua esposa.

“Ok. Sei que você vai rir...” – Therese fingiu uma cara de derrota – “Meu plano para hoje seria algo mais família, sabe... Você, Rindy e eu” – a mulher tentou se distrair desenhando círculos com a ponta dos dedos sobre o braço de Carol.

“Hmm... mas o que fez a senhorita impertinente mudar de ideia?” – questiona Carol não tirando o sorriso feliz dos lábios.

“Bem... No dia que tivemos o problema com a loja, por causa do temporal, e Abby voltou mais cedo para Nova York por causa disso, Rindy e eu fomos ajudá-la. Naquele dia do nada Abby perguntou o que eu estava planejando fazer no dia que você voltaria para casa, já que seria o dia do nosso aniversário de casamento”

Therese parou por um segundo virando seu rosto, Carol acompanhou o olhar da mulher e notou sobre a tampa superior do piano um lindo arranjo de flores azuis, ele estava acompanhado por um  envelope amarelo apoiado no vaso de cristal.

“Eu disse a Abby que como você chegaria cansada nós somente iríamos fazer algo mais caseiro. Cozinhar todas juntas ou alguma coisa do tipo, já que você estaria muito cansada da viagem”

Therese ergueu os ombros como se quisesse demonstrar alguma coisa, Carol voltou a olhar sua esposa.

“Então, Rindy falou algo do tipo: _mãe! A senhora sabe muito bem como a mamãe fica cheia de energia quando vê você ao voltar para casa!_ ” – disse Therese tentando imitar a voz de Rindy.

“Ora, ora. Não sabia que nossa filha percebia essas coisas” – Carol deu um enorme sorriso.

“Carol, acho que Rindy já está naquela idade em que as crianças começam a reparar muito bem certas coisas...” – Therese levantou a sobrancelha para enfatizar o que acabara de dizer – “Resumindo: elas pediram para eu me esforçar mais para hoje, pois eu teria a casa toda só para nós”

A risada de Carol preencheu a sala de estar.

“Querida, realmente temos a melhor família que alguém poderia desejar!” – Carol beijou amorosamente os lábios de Therese  – “Eu amo você, meu anjo. Feliz aniversário” – os olhos cinzentos de Carol estavam cheios de carinho pela mulher que estava diante deles.

Therese sorriu e beijou a testa de Carol antes delas se levantarem do chão.

“Deixe-me ver se o jantar ainda está a salvo” – Therese foi em direção a cozinha.

“Eu estou faminta! O cheiro está divino!!” – Carol caminhou até o piano, aproximando o nariz perto das flores e sentindo o delicioso perfume – “Querida, são lindas!” – falou ao pegar o envelope amarelo com seu nome escrito caprichosamente a mão.

“Fico feliz que tenha gostado!” – a voz de Therese era ouvida da cozinha.

Carol abriu encarou por alguns instantes antes de abrir e ler o que estava escrito na pequena carta:

 

“ _Querida Carol,_

_Hoje é o dia que você voltou para casa, depois de sua longa viagem. Estávamos morrendo de saudade! Ah, hoje é também nosso aniversário de casamento, então eu preciso dizer algo importante a você: Obrigado!_

_Obrigado por sempre nos fazer felizes,_

_Por ser a melhor mãe do mundo,_

_Por ser a melhor esposa de todo o universo,_

_Mas principalmente, muito obrigado por ser nossa melhor amiga._

_Nós amamos você!_

_Eu amo você._

_Feliz aniversário._

_Therese e Rindy <3_

_(PS: Abby manda saudações)”_

Sobre o papel algumas lágrimas caíram antes dos lábios de Carol repousarem sobre a marca de batom deixada por Therese no inferior da pequena carta.

“É tão bom estar casa”

 

 


End file.
